Harry Potter: Destin apprivoisé
by mery dry
Summary: Suite imaginaire du tome 6. Harry va s'entraîner avec Draco et Rogue, qui ne sont pas aussi coupables qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils reviennent à Poudlard en force.
1. Chapter 1

Kikou ! Une autre fic à chapitres, maintenant. Dédicacée à Nadia Malfoy qui a été la première à deviner la réponse à ma question dans le dernier chapitre de mon autre fic «divisés pour mieux régner ». Nadia Malfoy, la revieweuse qui tire plus vite que son ombre (qui tape plus vite que son clavier, c'est bien aussi), ce n'importe quoi qui ressemble vaguement à) une fanfic t'est dédié ! Tu mériterais mieux mais bon.

J'arrête de monopoliser le chap. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Harry, allongé sur son lit, se posait encore la même question : Quelle décision prendre ? Evidemment, cette hésitation était très compréhensible : Toute sa colère contre Malfoy et Rogue n'avait plus lieu d'être. Rogue avait tué Dumbledore sur ordre de ce dernier, quand il l'avait supplié, c'était pour que le Maître des Potions s'exécute, et non pas pour qu'il l'épargne.

Quant à Draco, il avait obéi à Voldemort uniquement parce que celui-ci lui avait promis de libérer son père et de le mettre avec sa femme à l'abri. Draco avait fait ça pour ses parents, même si ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais vraiment aimé. Il s'était consciemment sacrifié, même s'il avait tout fait pour faire croire aux autres que c'était volontaire de sa part…

Comment Harry avait su tout cela ? C'est simple, grâce à…une carte de Chocogrenouille. Un portrait peu se déplacer dans ses différents tableaux, donc la reproduction peinte de Dumbledore était venue dans la carte de Choco le représentant. Ensuite, il avait appelé Harry avec véhémence, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille. Ceci fait, Dumbledore répondit à toutes les questions de Harry. Ceci vérifia d'abord que c'était le vrai Dumbledore, ou du moins son vrai portrait, en lui demandant sa confiture préférée. L'autre ayant répondu la framboise, l'entretien avait commencé.

Dumbledore lui dit que les deux fugitifs s'étaient cachés dans l'ancienne demeure du directeur. Harry devait les y rejoindre pour pouvoir progresser durant le temps de répit qui lui restait. Le portrait se chargerait de prévenir les amis du Survivant pour ne pas qu'ils essayent de le trouver ou s'inquiètent pour lui.

A Poudlard, les portraits des Directeurs n'avaient pas le droit de parler librement avec les élèves, ils étaient en quelque sorte sujets à une censure magique. Mais ailleurs, cette censure ne persistait plus. Ce dont profita Dumbledore, qui avait fait cette tentative sur un coup de dés. Mais après lui avoir dit de regarder attentivement la photo de l'ancien Ordre reçue par Maugrey, le portrait avait disparu.

Pour éviter son dilemme interne, Harry se concentra sur la photo. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'aider dans sa quête. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Abelforth, le frère du défunt directeur, le déclic se fit en lui. Le barman de la Tête de Sanglier ! Il se rappelait maintenant où il l'avait vu ! Sur la photo des membres de l'Ordre que lui avait montré Fol-Œil.

En ce 15 juillet, encore chez les Dursley, Harry n'était pas encore majeur et n'était pas censé pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait donc pas transplaner, même s'il savait le faire, même s'il n'avait pas le permis de Transplanage.

Il envoya donc une lettre à Abelforth, par le biais d'Hedwige, pour lui demander de contacter les deux fugitifs Serpentards. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour prendre le déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. L'ayant ouverte, Harry put voir…Draco Malfoy, debout sur le seuil, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Qui est-ce qui a sonné ? »

La voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon retentit, frustré d'avoir été réveillé en pleine sieste. Harry lui répondit :

« Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste mon futur ex-ennemi ! Rendors-toi. »

« Ah ? D'accord….QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Si c'est encore un de ces machins dont tu fais partie, qu'il s'en aille ! Ton parrain criminel n'est plus là, fini les privilèges ! »

Et un oncle Vernon débraillé débarque dans le hall, vitupérant et gesticulant. Mais il se calma immédiatement dès qu'il vit Draco. Celui-ci le toisait d'un air plein de suffisance, et ne semblait guère gêné dans ses vêtements moldus. 2trangement, à la vue du regard glacial du blond, l'oncle Vernon retourna à sa sieste, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Harry invita Draco à entrer, puis lui prépara du thé. Ils s'attablèrent devant et se mirent à dialoguer, Draco souriant légèrement, et Harry avec un air assez dubitatif. Il trouvait cela un peu bizarre. Rogue et Malfoy, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, avaient entendus certains des Mangemorts parler du fait que la Marque allait être apposée à Draco.

La dernière fois, Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le faire. L'esprit de Draco pensait encore à l'énormité de la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. L'image de Dumbledore et de ses parents étaient trop persistante encore dans son esprit. Le Maître des Ténèbres n'avait réussi qu'à ébaucher un semblant de tatouage sur l'avant bras du blond. Cette marque avait disparu au bout d'un mois.

Voldemort comptait recommencer après la mort de Dumbledore. Alors, Rogue avait attrapé Draco par le bras, et les avait faits transplaner à la Tête de Sanglier. Là, et sans poser de questions, Abelforth leur avait donné un bout de papier, avec le nom de sa maison familiale écrit dessus. Il devait y avoir un gardien du secret…

Là-bas, Draco et Severus avaient rajouté d'autres protections à l'endroit, en prévision de l'arrivée de Harry. Celui-ci, pour vérifier la véracité des dires de Draco, lui demanda de lui montrer son avant-bras. Harry posa sa main dessus, mais voyant que sa cicatrice n'était pas douloureuse, il se rassit. Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, Harry lui dit en montrant sa cicatrice :

« J'ai un détecteur intégré de Magie Noire et de Voldemort. Pratique dans ce genre de situation. »

« Maintenant que tu es partiellement rassuré, on peut y aller ? Je peux utiliser la magie dorénavant. Apporte tes affaires avec toi, on y va. »

« Quand tu veux. Viens avec moi. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Draco, d'un sort rapide, mit les affaires de Harry dans une malle qu'il réduisit. Ayant dit adieu aux Dursley, Harry sortit de la maison sous l'œil légèrement déconcerté de Draco :

« Ils ne te saluent pas ? Ils ne te manqueront pas ? Pas de câlins, pas de conseils ? »

« J'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'aime la compagnie de Mme Weasley. Et pourquoi je reste à Poudlard aux vacances.»

Harry avait lancé cela d'un ton assez froid, grâce à quoi Draco comprit avoir touché la corde sensible. Il s'excusa d'un regard, prit le bras de Harry et disparurent dans l'ombre du vestibule dans un claquement caractéristiques.

Chap fini. Mery Dry.

Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR. Ah bon vous saviez pas ? HP/DM. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Même si je ne ferais sûrement pas de lemon.**

**Je le rappelle, cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu 'elle apprécie ! (.)**

**_Chapitre deux : entretien._**

Harry ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement. Il ne consentit à lâcher le bras de Draco que quand le décor se stabilisa devant ses yeux. Il s'avança vers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, en l'occurrence Severus Rogue, qui regardait Draco avec amusement. Harry, se retournant vers le blond, ne vit rien d'anormal chez ce dernier. Bah ! Ce devait être une de leurs plaisanteries ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire.

Sa malle le précéda pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la direction que Rogue lui indiquait. Il se trouvait dans une demeure ancienne transformée en villa aux proportions énormes. La chambre qui lui était assignée était bien aménagée. Sers murs couleurs vert d'eau étaient brillamment éclairés par le soleil. La moquette vert bouteille étaient très moelleuse, on pouvait même y dormir très confortablement.

Les draps du lit à baldaquin étaient en rouge lamé or, mais le dessus de lit argenté représentait la constellation du lion, avec, au loin et brillant intensément, l'étoile Sirius. La plus lumineuse des étoiles… La pièce devait être magique et révéler l'image chromatique de celui qu'elle hébergerait. A coup sûr. Il se mit à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco et Rogue discutaient ferme. Le plus jeune des deux posait des questions au plus âgé. Draco était un peu perdu : il avait pensé depuis toujours que Harry avait vécu comme un coq en pâte, et que les rumeurs sur la cruauté et la bêtise de sa famille moldue étaient infondées, sinon exagérées. Mais d'après les révélations de Severus et ce qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley, il arrivait même à croire que les ouï-dire étaient encore loin de la réalité.

Corvées ménagères, punitions exagérés, harcèlement mental, malnutrition, tendresse inexistante… On ne pouvait appeler ça décemment une enfance ! Il comprenait effectivement à présent pourquoi Harry aimait beaucoup Mme Weasley, ce que Harry avait toujours critiqué. C'est parce que Harry n'avait jamais eu sa dose de câlins et de douceur.

Orphelin trop tôt, tout le temps persécuté, de différentes manières, il n'arrêtait même pas. Toujours à se battre, sans jamais renoncer. Culpabilisant pour un rien, se sentant responsable de chaque mort, chaque malheur survenu à cause de Voldemort. Pouvait-il vraiment vivre avec un tel fardeau sur ses épaules ? Si frêles, si peu aptes à être autant surchargés ?

C'en était même aberrant et contre nature. Vraiment impensable. Comment Draco avait-il même pu croire que le brun se vantait de sa célébrité et la savourait ? Comment avait-il pu le persécuter durant toutes ces années ? Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Et c'est ce que venait de lui faire prendre conscience les révélations de Rogue. Ce dernier le connaissait on ne peut plus bien grâce aux leçons d'Occlumancie, et il put également lui révéler que Harry aussi gardait certains préjugés à son égard.

Tout de même, Harry savait que Draco avait changé. Et pas seulement depuis qu'il avait vu le blond entrain de pleurer. Depuis quelques temps, effectivement, le jeune Serpentard se tenait à carreaux, et Harry avait inconsciemment appris énormément de choses sur son adversaire, durant cette période de répit. Draco décida donc d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le brun.

Il trouva ce dernier…roulé en boule dans son lit, entrain de dormir. Il s'attendrit un bref instant devant ce spectacle, et resta là quelques instants. Mais au bout de ce laps de temps, il sursauta. Harry s'était mis à crier et à gigoter dans tous les sens, semblant en proie à une intense douleur. Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. Harry sembla crispé durant un léger instant, puis plus rien. Il retomba entre les bras de Morphée.

Entre temps, le Maître des Potions avait pénétré dans la pièce, alerté par les cris. Il esquissa un sourire au vu de la vitesse à laquelle l'agitation du jeune homme s'était calmée. Il demanda à Draco de réveiller le brun pour qu'ils puissent s'entretenir avec lui. Le blond acquiesça et s'approcha du Gryffondor qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement. Aucune réaction. Il le secoua un peu plus violemment. Même résultat.

Repensant à sa discussion avec Severus, Draco caressa doucement la joue du brun, qui se réveilla en ronronnant. Rogue riait à gorge déployée, tandis que le blond regardait Harry bizarrement. Ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, et leur demanda pourquoi ils l'avaient réveillé. Ayant entendu le récit de l'incident, Harry haussa les épaules d'un air habitué, puis redemanda ce qu'il y avait de bizarre à cela. Sa remarque fut accueillie par un Draco Malfoy ahuri et un Severus Rogue légèrement inquiet.

Severus fit remarquer que le jeune brun s'était délivré étrangement vite du songe. Harry répondit calmement qu'il mettait ainsi son Occlumancie à l'épreuve. Voldemort lui envoyait constamment des images, que ce fut des flash de ses meurtres précédents, ou des bribes de pires souvenirs de Harry… Mais ce dernier était, étrangement, reconnaissant au Mage Noir. Ce dernier, en agissant ainsi, au lieu de le détruire, le faisait affronter ses peurs et ses frayeurs les plus refoulées.

C'est pour cela que Harry, de temps en temps, abaissait ses barrières psychiques. Pour dépasser ses propres limites. En plus, Voldemort croyait ainsi que Harry était plus faible qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, Harry s'était entraîné inconsciemment à l'Occlumancie durant sa sixième année Il lui suffisait à présent d'ériger ses barrières pour la mettre en pratique.

Severus en était ravi. Le plus gros du travail était fait. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à apprendre au Gryffondor la méthode pour tirer le plus possible de ses moyens. Ce qui s'annonçait passionnant ; N'est pas n'importe qui celui qui apprend l'Occlumancie sans le savoir !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap !

A+ et bsx.

Mery dry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR. Ah bon vous saviez pas ? Mais c'est tant mieux, aussi. Elle se débrouille mieux avec ses persos que moi, même si sur les fanfics on sait les utiliser d'une manière un peu plus appropriée mais moins orthodoxe….lol… HP/DM. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Même si je ne ferais sûrement pas de lemon.**

**On m'a fait remarqué que l'étoile Sirius ne se trouvait pas dans la constellation du Lion… Comme je l'ai répondu, je précise qu'avec l'expression « dans le lointain », je voulais indiquer que l'étoile Sirius est loin par rapport à la constellation, c'est à dire n'en faisant pas partie, même si elle est malgré tout visible grâce à son extrême luminosité. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir apporté les éclaircissements sur le moment. **

_**Je le rappelle, cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu' elle apprécie ! (.)**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3 : Ca s'annonce bien !**_

Et puis flûte alors ! Déjà le 25 juillet, et il n'avait pas encore saisi le principe de la magie sans baguette ! La Légilimencie, ça avait été un jeu d'enfant. Rogue était vraiment abasourdi. L'Occlumancie de Harry était à toute épreuve lorsqu'il était pleinement lucide. Il lui suffisait de penser à la manière dont le professeur des Potions l'avait laminé le jour du meurtre de Dumbledore, et il devenait impossible de lire en lui, à part ce qu'il voulait transmettre volontairement.

La Légilimencie ? Facile, il était motivé par le désir d'anticiper les attaques de ses adversaires et deviner les mensonges les mieux cachés. Comme quoi, il lui avait suffi de prendre conscience de l'importance de ces disciplines, et sa magie avait fait le reste. Ses prédispositions à la sorcellerie étaient vraiment stupéfiantes. Même les Potions, lorsqu'on le laissait tranquille, il les réussissait avec brio. Il avait compris l'astuce, dans le cahier du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Il pouvait maintenant créer ses propres Potions et ses propres sorts. Sous la supervision de Draco, qui se surprenait de jour en jour à admirer le jeune brun. Incroyable à quel point il s'améliorait ! Il lui semblait qu'il dévorait les livres plus qu'il ne les lisait ! Sa magie se renforçait et se développait de jour en jour. Mais il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser la magie sans baguette ! C'était frustrant. Il en hurlait de rage. Soudain un grand fracas retentit.

« WAOUH ! Ouvre les yeux, petit lion ! Tu y es enfin arrivé. »

Harry souleva les paupières. Effectivement, il avait réussi à repousser Severus sans aucune baguette magique. En plus, il avait envoyé Draco aussi contre le mur, sans oublier les rares meubles de la pièce. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était légèrement mis en colère…

« Euh, désolé les gars. Pas fait exprès. Je pense bien avoir trouvé la solution. »

Et il referma les yeux, sondant son esprit, comme s'il allait pratiquer l'Occlumancie. Mais au lieu de mettre à l'abri les souvenirs qu'il voulait cacher, ou en fabriquer de faux, il entreprit une introspection approfondie au bout de laquelle il parvint à une conclusion des plus…concluantes. Il devait laisser libre cours à sa magie instinctive, ainsi il pourrait user de la magie sans baguette.

Après, bien sûr, il allait devoir occulter sa magie instinctive, mais pour l'instant, mieux valait lui laisser libre cours durant quelques temps. Il en avertit les deux autres, mais quand il les vit froncer les sourcils, il crut bon de préciser :

« Ce n'est pas que, mais il se trouve que c'est à prendre au premier degré, ça. Sans même savoir que j'étais un sorcier et sans le en avoir formulé explicitement le souhait, j'ai coloré la perruque d'un professeur en bleu, j'ai lâché un boa constrictor au zoo sur mon cousin, et je me suis envoyé sur le toit alors que Dudley et ses copains me poursuivaient. »

Les deux hommes le regardaient d'un air ahuri, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua :

« Je fais toujours repoussé ma tignasse involontairement lorsqu'on la coupe, et j'ai fait rétrécir un pull affreux que ma tante voulu me faire porter. Ceci, c'est quand j'étais encore enfant. A treize ans, j'ai fait exploser un verre et j'ai gonflé ma tante Marge. Je pense que ce récapitulatif n'est pas vraiment exhaustif, mais ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. »

Draco déglutit, puis déclara :

« Donc si j'ai bien compris on va devoir t'éviter les contrariétés et les sujets sensibles ? Parce que tu vois, mon dos n'a pas envie de rentrer en contact aussi brutalement avec le mur de sitôt ! »

« Je pense qu' en gros c'est ça. Laisse-moi voir un peu. Je t'ai vraiment fait mal ? Sincèrement désolé. »

« Pas grave, bougonna Draco, pas la peine que je te montre, ça va partir. »

« Non, j'insiste. »

Harry releva le t-shirt de Draco pour l'examiner, mais soudain il se figea. Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Rogue s'approcha et que le blond se retourna. Les mâchoires du brun était contractées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il se retourna vers Rogue qu'il fit se retourner et lui remonta lui aussi la chemise. Il se figea encore et dit sourdement :

« Le salaud. C'est comme ça qu'il s'assure de votre fidélité, hein ? En vous infligeant des Doloris à répétitions ? Et comment peut-il s'étonner que plusieurs partisans l'ai trahi ? Comment peut-il se demander pourquoi tant de gens sont en désaccord avec ses convictions ? VAS TE FAIRE VOIR , VOLDEMORT A LA NOIX ! »

Des étincelles fusèrent des poings crispés du jeune homme. Comprenant enfin la raison de la colère du brun, Draco se tourna vers Severus, qui lui aussi fixait son dos. Heureusement que les traces s'étaient estompées, sinon l'état de Harry aurait été pire, et de loin. Les Doloris, combiné à l'Incendio fait des ravages dans le corps, en principe, mais Voldemort modérait la puissance du sort de feu.

Il ne fallait quand même pas tuer ses partisans ! Mais l'effet était radical. La personne oubliait tout, père et mère, femme et enfants, et ne pensait plus qu'au moyen le plus apte à satisfaire le Maître immédiatement.

Harry tentait de se maîtriser, mais n'y parvenait pas. A peine 10 jours lui avaient suffi pour s'attacher à ses deux compagnons. Il en avait appris long sur eux. Draco n'était pas vraiment le snob pourri gâté qu'il lui arrivait de penser depuis plus de 6ans, et son indifférence se révélait en fait n'être qu'une façade, un masque qu'il arborait pour mieux se défendre.

Il avait toujours fait semblant de se rallier aux idées de son père et du Maître de ce dernier. Mais en fait, quand il avait essayé d'accabler ceux qui n'était pas de lignée sorcière pure, il s'était écœuré lui-même. Il insultait les Weasley, tout simplement car il était jaloux. Eux recevait tout l'amour de leurs parents, même si leur maison n'était pas luxueuse, elle était chaleureuse, et respirait l'harmonie et le bien-être.

Il avait pu sentir cela même sur la photo dans la Gazette, en quatrième année. Il avait beau se moquer et se gausser, il n'en était pas moins qu' il savait à présent, qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amour total. Certes, sa mère l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Mais elle ne le montrait pas en public, et ayant épousée un Malfoy, elle se devait de se conduire comme tel.

Ressassant tout cela, Draco ne s'était pas aperçu du changement d'ambiance. Sortant de ses réminiscences, le blond vit Harry qui s'exhortait au calme et Severus qui se massait l'avant-bras en regardant le Gryffondor avec ahurissement.

« Harry, vous venez d'ébranler la barrière psychique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et apparemment, il n'a pas apprécier qu'on lui demande d'aller se faire voir et de se faire traiter de V…V…Voldemort à la noix. Il doit à présent faire passer sa rage sur Queudver. Celui-là va bientôt craquer, il meurs d'envie de trahir son maître. Mais la seule chose qui l'en empêche c'est la peur qu'il a de vous et de votre vengeance. »

« Bah, ça n'a rien d'incongru, pourtant. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai découvert quelque chose. Chaque fois que je le maudissais, je lui envoyais une décharge psychique, et il s'en ressentais. Il a bien tenté de m'arrêter, mais si mon ressentiment est vraiment fort, la force de l'attaque détruit ses barrières. En plus, la puissance de l'attaque instinctive est décuplée par l'obstacle que peut m'opposer Voldemort. Il est pris à son propre piège… »

Se secouant, Draco se dit que les prochains jours s'annonçaient pour le moins… mouvementés.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Siouplaît dites moi que vous avez apprécié ! snif snif . (chibi eyes) lol

Si vous avez des compliments, reviews.

Des critiques, Reviews.

Des insultes, je préfère en face ! Comme ça vous devrez attendre qu'on se rencontre un jour pour me noyer dessous !

A+ et au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR. Ah bon vous saviez pas ? Mais c'est tant mieux, aussi. Elle se débrouille mieux avec ses persos que moi, même si sur les fanfics on sait les utiliser d'une manière un peu plus appropriée mais moins orthodoxes….lol… HP/DM. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Même si je ne ferais sûrement pas de lemon.**

**Je le rappelle, cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu' elle apprécie ! (.)**

**_Merci pour les reviews Voilà le chapitre, accrochez vos ceintures, grand n'importe quoi en perspective_**

_Bonne lecture (ê.e j'en doute mais bon)_

Chapitre 4 : Mise au point 

Après cet interlude, Harry et Draco remontèrent dans leur chambre respective. Draco mit du temps à se changer tandis que Harry lisait un livre. Entrant dans la chambre du brun, Draco lui demanda :

« Depuis quand tu aimes tant lire ? Je ne te savais pas si studieux, Harry. »

Souriant légèrement, Harry répliqua pendant qu'ils se rendaient à la salle à manger :

« Si je dépasse Hermione dans 3 matières, elle enverra des lettres d'admiration à Ron. Si je la dépasse dans 4 matières, elle l'invite à sortir avec elle à Pré au Lard, et 5 matières elle lui demande d'être son cavalier dans le bal d'Halloween. Par contre, si je la dépasse dans au moins 6 matières elle lui fait une déclaration en bonne et due forme, et lui demande de sortir avec elle. Mais si je suis meilleur qu'elle partout, elle le demandera en mariage à la fin de l'année. »

Soudain, deux cris retentirent, tandis que Draco et Rogue s'écriait en chœur :

« Quoi ? Il s ne sont pas encore ensemble, ces deux là ? »

Harry, chipotant dans son plat, répondit calmement :

« Non, et il ne sont pas près de s'y mettre. Chacun m'a dit qu'il aimait l'autre en secret. Mais ils m'ont tous les deux interdit de le révéler à l'autre. Mais le problème, c'est que comme je suis un bon petit Gryffondor, je ne peux pas trahir la confiance qu'ils on placée en moi. Et flûte ! J'aurais peut être pas du demander à aller dans cette maison. Chaque médaille a son revers. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment ça tu as choisi ta maison ? Attends. Tu dis qu'ils s'aiment réciproquement ? Et ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler alors qu'ils sont conscients de leur attirance envers l'autre ? »

Draco était choqué. Ils s'aimaient…Et n'étaient pas ensemble ? Il n'avait pas tout saisi, là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Le déluge, la fin du monde, leur mort, pour s'avouer leurs sentiments ad patres ? Complètement dingues, ces gens. Ah lala ces Gryffondors !

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, voyons ! Ils ont peur. Ils ont peur que l'autre ne les aime pas. Ils ont peur que l'autre soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione, elle, a peur que Ron soit amoureux de…Rogue. Alors que Ron a peur qu'Hermione soit amoureuse de Viktor Krum ou de Malfoy. Quand chacun m'a fait par des doutes de l'autre, j'ai eu bien du mal à éclater de rire. Ces deux-là, vraiment… »

Maintenant c'était Rogue qui était choqué. Granger pensait que Weasley était amoureux de lui ? Mais on nageait en plein rêve, ou quoi ? Cela crevait les yeux que la belette aimait la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. C'était visible à 20 kilomètre à la ronde, avec les regards en coin qu'ils se jetaient.

« Attendez, Potter. Vous voulez dire que la Granger pense que Weasley est amoureux de moi ? »

« Et Weasley pense que la Granger est amoureuse de moi ? »

« Oui. Mes parents, qui se détestaient au début, les ont inspirés. Ils pensent que ceux qui n'arrêtent pas de se battre, et de se déprécier en public s'aiment dans le secret de leur cœur. Alors Hermione pense que comme Ron a dit qu'il vous abhorrait, monsieur, et Ron pense que comme Hermione t'as cogné en 3ème année et n'arrête pas de proférer des menaces de mort à ton égard, alors il y a amour sous roche. J'ai plus faim. »

« Assieds toi et mange, tu n'as rien avalé. Tu es déjà maigre comme un clou, heureusement que le Quidditch t'arrange un peu, non mais ! Tu es un poids plume, mon petit, et tu as intérêt à t'étoffer un tant soit peu dans les jours qui suivent ! »

« Molly Dragon, je t'assures que je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je n'ai plus faim, vraiment ! »

« Comment ça, Molly Dragon ? Eh ho, la Lune, ici La Terre, vous m'entendez ? Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, pas Molly Weasley ! Mange en silence.»

« C'est juste que tu me rappelles Molly. Elle refuse que je parte de chez elle sans être convenablement rembourré. Et elle n'arrête pas de pester contre les Dursley. En plus, ils m'ont remis dans le placard à balais, même si maintenant j'ai le droit de garder mes affaires. L'Ordre devait venir me voir il y a une semaine, pour vérifier que j'étais mieux installé. Mais comme Sirius est…mort, alors l'Oncle Vernon pense qu'il ne risque plus rien à me martyriser comme avant. »

Sous l'insistance de ses compagnons, Harry dut leur raconter son enfance chez les Dursley. Sa magie se manifestait dépendamment des faits relatés. Lorsqu'il faisait des blagues, de petites étincelles tressautaient autour de son visage. Lorsqu'il rapportait ce qu'ils lui ont dit de ses parents, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et l'air environnant crépitait.

Il ne voulut parler ni des punitions, ni des corvées, ni des privations. Pour ne pas que les autres s'apitoient et pour ne pas qu'il n'ait pas de réaction magique inconsciente. Mais les deux autres le harcelèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de mettre ses souvenirs dans la Pensine de Rogue.

Pendant que les souvenirs s'intégraient à la Pensine, il remonta dans sa chambre. Les autres devaient être, maintenant, entrain d'assister aux pires humiliations de sa vie. Il y avait celle que Rogue connaissait, les toilettes, le chien de la tante Marge, etc.… Mais il y avait aussi d'autre que son esprit avait protégé durant les séances d'Occlumancie sans que Harry eut fait quoi que ce fut.

Par exemple, quand il priait ardemment pour qu'un parent lointain vienne le chercher. Ou alors, quand il se faisait enfermer durant de longues durées indéfinies, avec juste un peu de soupe et à peine le droit d'aller aux toilettes. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait aussi tout ce qui l'avait blessé les années précédentes. Ce qui l'avait fait souffrir. Mais également ses joies, ses plaisirs. Bref, avec quelques souvenirs, il allait se mettre à nu devant eux, en espérant qu'ils comprendraient maintenant pourquoi il tenait à écraser Voldemort, ce succédané d'homme, ce serpent albinos ressemblant vaguement à une forme humaine.

Il finit par s'endormir. Mais il fut réveiller par quelques gouttes sur ses joues. Relevant les paupières, il put voir Draco Malfoy le regarder, se mordant les lèvres et pleurant silencieusement. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ces pleurs, le brun se redressa dans son lit, et attira Draco à côté de lui, l'adossant aux oreillers. Il attendit patiemment que ses pleurs le tarissent.

Etrangement, cette patience fit redoubler les larmes du blond, qui se blottit soudainement contre lui. Avec précaution, Harry lui passait la main dans les cheveux, avec tendresse, tandis que Draco sentait de nouvelles larmes déborder de ses yeux face à cette sollicitude. Finalement, il releva la tête et fixa Harry, qui ne le voyait pas clairement (Il dort sans lunettes !) mais assez pour apercevoir un sourire triste étirer les lèvres du blond.

Celui-ci, alors, lui dit la raison de son abandon assez étonnant. Il regrettait plus que tout son comportement immonde et immature envers Harry et ses amis. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir effacer les erreurs commises et dictées par la jalousie, la bêtise et le conformisme. Mais il avait également compris certaines choses, grâce au voyage dans la Pensine. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir de parents du tout qu'avoir un père Mangemort froid et insensible, et une mère qui souffre à cause de cet homme, mais qui ne peut donner de preuve d'amour à son fils qu'indirectement ou en cachette.

Mais il avait saisi que lui, au moins, savait que ses parents étaient là, près de lui. Il savait que sa mère pouvait tout faire pour lui, et il avait découvert que son père faisait des mains et des pieds pour lui éviter la marque des Ténèbres. Il aurait du la recevoir beaucoup plus tôt si son père n'en avait pas habilement dissuadé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco était à présent sûr que son père l'aimait, à sa manière.

Mais le blond refusait de s'asservir. Il n'allait pas recevoir la Marque, il préférait largement un Avada Kedavra à cela. Si Voldemort voulait essayait de lui donner soi-disant une deuxième chan,ce, c'est à dire lui donner le choix, ou il mourrait, ou il acceptait de rentrer dans les rangs. Avec des Doloris et d'autres sombres sorts de torture, pour le motiver. Drôle de dilemme. En fait, il ne savait pas quelle décision il allait prendre.

Mais désormais, ayant compris l'importance de ses parents, et connaissant leur opinion, il avait décidé que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Comme Harry… Il en avait bavé, sacrément bavé, à vrai dire, mais il gardait toujours cette lueur innocente au fond de ses prunelles. Il croyait toujours en les autres, il était vraiment contaminé par Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il traverse, finalement le brun se relevait toujours, décidé, déterminé, mas pas découragé pour un sou. Selon Draco, c'était suicidaire, mais ça avait de la classe.

« Oh Merlin ! Que m'as tu fait, Potter, pour que de telles pensées me traversent la tête ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout Malfoy. Pourquoi on m'accuse toujours en premier lorsque je suis innocent et qu'on ne me soupçonne même pas alors que je suis coupable ? Complètement déjantés, les gens. »

'Et voila, qu'est que je disais ! Il est la seule personne que je connaisse à se poser des questions existentielles alors qu'il a un Draco Malfoy qui pleure dans ses bras et un Voldemort qui échafaude des plans tordus pour le tuer. Mais c'est vrai que ce côté, détaché de tout, a son charme.' Pensa Draco. Et puis quoi encore? N'importe quoi cette histoire. Il n'avait jamais pensé ce genre de chose.

Harry, lui, regardait Draco d'un air ahuri. Le blond se donnait des baffes et parlait tout seul. Il avait sûrement besoin de sommeil. Ca devait être cela. Il referma donc ses bras sur Draco, qui déposa sa tête sur le torse du brun. Il s'endormirent ainsi, Appréciant le moment présent, repoussant les réflexions sérieuses pour l'instant déplacées à plus tard.

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus Rogue culpabilisait, lui aussi. Mais aussi, c'était fou, cette journée ! Rien n'allait comme prévu ! Le castor pensait que la belette était amoureuse de lui. Alors que lui, mais il aimait un certain clébard mort qui pourrait tirer des conclusions hâtives si, de là où il était perché, il lui arrivait des rumeurs sur l'amour réciproque que se vouerait Rogue et Weasley.

Alors, quand il reviendrait de derrière le voile (il ne lui restait plus que 5 mois pour que l'incantation et la potion fassent effet) il ne croira pas Severus lorsque celui-ci lui déclarera sa flamme. Et Rogue n'avait pas envie en plus de se faire traiter de pédophile. Tout de même, la Granger n'avait pas tort, avec cette histoire de haine qui cacherait l'amour. La preuve : Lily et James, Severus (qui adorait Sirius en secret), et Draco(qui se consumait d'amour pour le Survivant sans même le savoir).

Ce que la vie pouvait être compliquée !

_**Fin du chap.**_

_**Dsl, grand n'importe quoi ce chapitre. Je suis excitée comme une puce.J'aurais 14 ans le 30 de ce mois, et comme c'est bientôt, et qu'on a pas 14 ans tous les jours, alors veuillez excuser mes bêtises.**_

_**Vraiment navrée de devoir vous imposer ça, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Oscoûûûûûûûur !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR. Ah bon vous saviez pas ? Mais c'est tant mieux, aussi. Elle se débrouille mieux avec ses persos que moi, même si sur les fanfics on sait les utiliser d'une manière un peu plus appropriée mais moins orthodoxes….lol… HP/DM. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Même si je ne ferais sûrement pas de lemon.**

**Je le rappelle, cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu' elle apprécie ! (.)**

**Je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Encore désolée (Vos l'aurez remarqué j'aime bien m'excuser.) lol**

**1,2,3 Décollage !**

_**Chapitre 5 : Mise en place.**_

L'Ordre du Phénix a été averti de l'absence de Harry par le portrait de Dumbledore, via Minerva. Celle-ci, légèrement ahurie, avait du demander de plus amples détails au frère de l'ancien directeur, qui avait éclairé sa lanterne avec la réticence qui le caractérisait.

Remus Lupin avait difficilement pardonné à Severus, mais il lui gardait de moins en moins rancune à mesure que Thonks lui racontait certaines attaques de Mangemorts où Rogue l'avait sauvée des conséquences de sa maladresse devenue légendaire. Par contre, les autres membres de l'organisation s'inquiétaient sérieusement, car Voldemort promettait mille et une souffrance à Severus et Draco.

Ils ont essayé de chercher le refuge où se trouvaient Harry et les deux Serpentards, mais peine perdue. Pas moyen de les localiser. Sûrement parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit nanti de certaines protections on ne peut plus solides. Il en allait de même pour Square Grimmaurd, qui, finalement, était redevenu le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait effectivement tenté de venir à la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, mais elle était tombée dans la gueule du loup. Elle, son mari, Nott, Avery, et Crabbe et Goyle Seniors ont été faits prisonniers par l'Ordre au moment ou ces Mangemorts s'étaient tenus sur le seuil, grâce à un simple stratagème moldu (idée de Mr Weasley), qui consistait en un paillasson électrifié.

Une fois dans les pommes, les partisans des Ténèbres s'étaient faits stupéfixés, ligotés et emprisonné, attendant le retour de Severus Rogue pour préparer un puissant sérum de vérité.

En ce moment-même, quelques kilomètres plus loin, miracle des miracles, Severus Rogue faisait ses plus plates excuses à Harry James Potter. Ce dernier, très gêné, y avait coupé court en courant préparer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Après le repas, Harry annonça que désormais sa magie était moins volatile et qu'il pouvait la concentrer à présent, plus la peine de libérer sa magie instinctive. (La maison s'en était assez ressentie, pas la peine de rajouter d'autres jours.)

Faisant une démonstration, Harry put même utiliser des sorts informulés sans baguette. Il aimait beaucoup la métamorphose, avec ce moyen de magie. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un prestidigitateur, lorsqu'il transformait un chapeau en lapin, une rose en une colombe, ou faisait disparaître une quelconque créature ou objet.

Mais ce qui le ravissait le plus c'est que, le jour de son anniversaire, il deviendrait Animagus. Car Severus préparait la Potion pour cela depuis l'année dernière, en vue de la donner à Harry et Draco par le biais de Dumbledore. Mais à présent, il pouvait la leur donner directement. Il avait noté tout au long de l'année les caractéristiques des deux jeunes hommes, pour déterminer leur animal de prédilection.

Les deux garçons étant assez instables dans leur comportement, et comme Severus venait de l'apprendre, chacun arborant un certain masque devant les autres, il avait laissé tomber ce mode pas très fiable. Ils boiraient la potion en n'ayant dans la tête aucune image préconçue pouvant fausser le processus. Les jeunes hommes étaient d'accord, on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient ravis.

Leurs progrès étaient étonnants. Rogue en était abasourdi. En deux semaines, les garçons avaient maîtrisé presque toutes les formes de magie qui existaient. Magie de l'instinct, de l'esprit, de l'âme, du cœur, de l'essence même de l'être. Cet atout majeur leur serait vraiment salutaire.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le fait que les deux anciens rivaux avaient très vite fait abstraction de l'ancienne rivalité qui les unissait. A présent, chacun aidait l'autre à progresser. Ils se passaient des tuyaux, en quelques sortes des raccourcis pour atteindre un résultat optimal en beaucoup moins de temps que nécessaire.

Hermione et Ron demandaient de temps en temps des nouvelles de Harry. Celui-ci était plus heureux que jamais car, pour une fois, il n'avait pas à poireauter des mois pour avoir des informations de la part de ses amis. Et encore, finalement ses informations s'avéraient incomplète et en grande partie tenues sous le sceau du secret. Ce que ça avait pu le frustrer, l'été de des 15 ans ! Mais à présent, il avait des renseignements à chaud.

Dobby espionnait les Mangemorts. Il était entré sous le service du Lord Noir lui-même, et Nagini s'était lié d'affection pour lui. Le Mage Noir considérait les Elfes de Maison comme des créatures inférieures, il ne les soupçonnait donc pas de pouvoir le trahir, car à son avis ces êtres ne pouvaient qu'adorer les maîtres puissants.

Mais Dobby était, en quelque sorte, un agent double. Il travaillait pour l'Ordre en espionnant Voldemort, et il infiltrait de fausses informations chez ce dernier. Mais Harry recevait toujours la visite de l'Elfe quand celui-ci allait chez l'un ou l'autre de ses « employeurs ».

Ce qui faisait que le premier informé était Harry, qui filtrait les informations avec Severus et Draco. Par exemple, il avait demandé à Dobby de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'Ordre ne savait pas où se trouvait Harry. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sillonnait le pays à sa recherche, tandis que le brun se trouvait bien à l'abri dans un endroit qui ne pourrait jamais lui traverser l'esprit.

Ils se trouvaient…dans le Londres moldu. Impossible qu'on le devine, mais c'est là que les Dumbledore avait installé leur maison familiale. Abelforth, lui, ne leur rendait pas souvent visite. A part lorsqu'il avait un message à transmettre de la part de Ron, Hermione, Remus ou un autre.

L'anniversaire de Harry se passa très bien. Severus et Draco étaient sortis la veille acheter les cadeaux, au nez et à la barbe d'Harry qui, pendant ce temps-là, dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il consommait tellement d'énergie qu'il était obligés de dormir au moins dix heures pour tout récupérer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il trouva à son chevet une jolie pile de cadeaux.

D'abord, un bon de commande+catalogue, du magasin Gai Chiffon, spécialement faits pour lui (Une boutique si à la mode, d'habitude, ne vends jamais par correspondance). Ce cadeau, accompagné du Livre « l'Histoire de Poudlard », venait apparemment d'Hermione, avec une note précisant qu'elle lui avait déjà commandé des vêtements, pour qu'il puisse faire son choix en ce qui concerne son propre style.

Ron, lui, lui a envoyé…un Boursouflet blanc, et une énorme boîte de friandises de toutes sortes. Depuis qu'il testait les nouvelles friandises de Honeydukes et leur donnait des idées en guise de boulot d'été, son argent de poches s'en trouvait décuplé. Quant à Mr Weasley, il grimpait lentement mais sûrement l'échelle hiérarchique du ministère.

Hagrid avait expédié un livre sur La Mythologie Magique. Harry ouvrit le livre avec circonspection mais, à son grand soulagement, rien ne lui sauta à la figure. Le livre devait être vbraiment intéressant. Déballant ses autres cadeaux, il eut l'immense surprise de voir que Draco et Rogue lui en avait offert. Quant à Dobby, il lui avait offert une jupe de laine et le compte rendu détaillé de la dernière réunion de Voldemort.

Draco avait offert un pendentif en argent pur. Non seulement le bijou, sous la forme d'un lion et un serpent emmêlés, avait une certaine valeur ornementale, mais qui plus est, il protégeait contre la plupart des créatures maléfiques.

Rogue, lui, avait, Oh ! Surprise, offert le kit du parfait chimiste, version sorcier confirmé, qui contenait tous les ingrédients possibles ou imaginables, ainsi que les ustensiles nécessaires pour réussir une potion, quelle qu'en soit la difficulté.

Harry, alors, écrivit des lettres de remerciements à tous, et dévala les escaliers pour se jeter au cou de Draco et le remercier du cadeau. Il allait en faire de même pour Rogue, mais celui-ci, d'un signe de tête, lui montra un flacon de potion au milieu de la table su petit déjeuner. Le jour était venu, les deux jeunes hommes allaient devenir Animagi…

Chapitre fini. !

A bientôt ! Mery Dry


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR. Ah bon vous saviez pas ? Mais c'est tant mieux, aussi. Elle se débrouille mieux avec ses persos que moi, même si sur les fanfics on sait les utiliser d'une manière un peu plus appropriée mais moins orthodoxes….lol… HP/DM. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Même si je ne ferais sûrement pas de lemon.**

**Je le rappelle, cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu' elle apprécie ! (.)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre6 : Animagi 

Tout le monde fixait la fiole. Son contenu semblait de consistance gluante, et la décoction était d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre l'ocre et le rouge. Harry, pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, se demandait en quoi il allait bien pouvoir se transformer.

La forme Animagus d'un sorcier ne se choisit pas, elle vient d'elle même, et trouve souvent son essence dans l'âme même du sorcier. C'est la plupart du temps un reflet de ses qualités, et ça répond parfois aussi aux critères qu'exige la fonction que veut lui donner son possesseur.

Par exemple, Sirius et James voulaient pouvoir contenir Remus lors de ses transformations, et Peter voulait une forme pouvant lui permettre de fuir discrètement lorsqu'il aurait des ennuis. Sirius était également très fidèle à ses amis, il est donc devenu un chien imposant, pour concilier le but de la transformation et les caractères intrinsèques de Black.

Quant à James, lui aussi voulait pouvoir contenir son ami loup-garou lors de ses débordements, mais il voulait aussi protéger les siens. Tout comme il se caractérisait par une certaine auto-satisfaction…envahissante.

Il est donc devenu un cerf, Roi de la forêt. Mais Peter, lui, voulait non seulement pouvoir se faufiler pour maîtriser le Saule Cogneur, mais également fuir en cas de danger, et espionner discrètement pour son compte personnel au début, puis pour le compte de Lord Voldemort.

Rogue, lui, se transformait en…chauve-souris. Lorsque Harry l'avait su, il y a quatre jours de cela, il était mort de rire. Que de fois Harry ne l'avait pas maudit en le traitant d'affreuse chauve-souris aigrie et acariâtre.

Pour devenir Animagus, il faut préparer une potion très ardue, qu'il faut boire combinée à un sortilège peu facile à exécuter et qui demande une aide extérieure. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas si facile.

Celui qui veut rejoindre la communauté des Animagi doit d'abord décider son propre esprit animal à se manifester en se concentrant intensément. Ensuite, il doit entrer dans un cercle magique pour éviter les intrusions spirituelles. Une fois dans ce cercle, il suffit de boire la potion puis subir le sortilège.

Mais là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. On est alors dans l'obligation d'attendre patiemment les effets de ce rituel. Ca peut durer une seconde, comme ça peut durer un mois. Dans cet acte magique, tout est relatif.

Harry et Draco se concentrèrent puis entrèrent tout deux dans un même cercle blanc. Ils burent chacun leur dose de la potion. Severus leva alors sa baguette et prononça une incantation cabalistique. Harry et Draco levèrent également leur baguette et en firent sortir des étincelles vertes et rouges. Ils avaient justement attendu ce jour pour que Harry puisse utiliser légalement sa baguette, la magie sans cet ustensile n'étant pas répertoriée dans les endroits non fichés.

L'atmosphère de la pièce devint étouffante. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient du sol et rejoignaient le plafond, où elles se condensaient et se transformaient en autant de fines gouttelettes aqueuses. Harry et Draco avaient les yeux fermés et la chair de poule. L'air humide des lieux était chargé d'ondes atypiques, dont le genre et la portée étaient indéfinissables.

Les deux jeunes hommes retombèrent alors au sol, immobiles. D'après la couleur de la fumée, Severus pensa qu'il était entrain d'assister à un miracle. La fumée azuréenne témoignait de la grande versatilité et l'énorme puissance des Animagi qu'elle allait engendrer.

Harry et Draco pourront donc contrôler l'âge de leur Animagus. Pour la discrétion, ils pourront être des bébés animaux. Pour l'intimidation et l'action en force, des bêtes adultes. Ils pourront également exécuter des sortilèges sous leur forme animale.

La fumée dissipé, Severus put voir à ses pieds une vision des plus étonnantes : Un puma noir et un tigre blanc, tous les deux entrain de le fixer de leurs prunnelles respectivement vert émeraude et bleu-gris. Il en aurait reculé de frayeur si ce n'était sa maîtrise de soi légendaire !

**

* * *

**

**The End !**

**Désolée si le chapitre est assez court, mais c'est juste pour indiquer la transformation en Animagus des deux garçons.**

**En plus c'est le deuxième que je poste aujourd'hui!**

**a+ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont tous à JK Rowling, génie en puissance… Sûrement qu'elle se débrouille mieux que moi avec les persos, alors que moi j'en fais n'importe quoi.. Mais c'est un slash Harry/Draco, sûrement sans lemon, mais quand même, homophobes, s'abstenir. A bon entendeur, salut !_

_En plus c'est le troisième chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui. C'est fou! _

_Spéciale dédicace à Nadia Malfoy, cette fic est pour toi et rien que pour toi, alors les jaloux, mettez-la en veilleuse ! lol_

_**Chapitre 7 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**_

Les deux garçons essayèrent les différentes « options » de leur animal. Vu qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début, ils ne pouvaient pas changer directement l'âge, ils devaient reprendre leur forme originelle, puis se retransformer en choisissant le stade qu'il voulait atteindre. Cela prendrait une semaine pour qu'ils y arrivent directement. Ils s'amusaient follement à se poursuivre dans la maison et à se jeter de petits sorts pour jouer.

L'inconvénient était que, lorsqu'ils redevenaient humains, ils perdaient leurs vêtements. Par contre, l'avantage avec cette transformation était que personne ne pouvait savoir quand est-ce que leur magie se manifesterait et quel sort ils utiliseraient. Seuls des Animagi sous leur forme animal et excellents Legilimens pouvaient le deviner. Et de ceci, Harry et Draco étaient décidés à se servir…

Hermione et Ron eux aussi étaient devenus Animagi, mais seulement de « type standard ». Harry ne l 'avait su que par le biais de Dobby, ayant surpris les cris de Mme Weasley la seul au courant dans le 12 Square Grimmaurd à part l'Elfe de Maison. Mais le brun ne savait pas en quels animaux se transformaient ses amis.

Mais de toutes façons il le saurait bientôt. Ils iraient dans le QG de l'Ordre dans trois jours, et de là-bas ils iraient au lieu du mariage de Bill et Fleur, au Terrier, et celui de Remus et Nymphadora, dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, avec la permission de Harry, qui avait donné la gérance de la maison aux Weasley.

Harry était soulagé : Il n'aurait pas à choisir de vêtements, grâce au cadeau de Hermione. Les vêtements qu'elle avait commandés étaient arrivés le lendemain, et ils comprenaient des tenues de cérémonies. Draco, lui, avait du subir un sort de métamorphose que lui avait lancé Harry pour pouvoir sillonner les magasins.

Comme Draco, mine de rien, stressait un peu, Harry le rassura. Ron et Hermione ne lui réservaient aucun mauvais accueil. En effet, ces deux-là s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas agresser le blond de questions. Il parlerait de lui-même, et s'ils avaient quand même encore des doutes, ils en feraient part à Harry.

Le jour J arriva. La veille, Harry avait passé son permis de Transplanage pour la session d'Août. Ayant jeté un coup d'œil à la liste, il avait vu que Ron repasserait son permis l'après-midi. Harry, Draco et Severus transplanèrent donc entre le 11 et le 13 Square Grimmaurd. Pendant que le 12 sortait du néant, les deux jeunes gens se jetaient de petits regards en coin, sans pour autant se regarder dans les yeux.

Lorsque Molly ouvrit la porte, elle accueillit cordialement Severus et lui indiqua le chemin de la chambre d'interrogatoire. Ensuite, les yeux embués de larmes, elle prit Draco dans ses bras, le traitant de suicidaire, et de méchant petit garçon qui n'arrête pas de faire du chagrin aux adultes. Harry en était mort de rire.

Quand elle en eut fini avec le blond, elle se tourna vers Harry qu'elle étreignit également, en le palpant soigneusement. Elle mit les deux jeunes hommes côte à côte, et maugréa contre l'excès de muscle et le manque de chair et de graisse, sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes gens.

Ceux-ci rejoignirent Ron et Hermione dans le salon du premier étage. Là-bas, un aigle royal et un grand chat roux les attendaient de pied ferme pour leur donner la frayeur de leur vie. Mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir entrer un peu rassurant puma noir accompagné d'un majestueux tigre blanc.

L'aigle battit frénétiquement des ailes, se réfugiant sur l'armoire, tandis que le chat filait directement sous fauteuil. Lorsqu'ils se remontrèrent, ils étaient revenus à leur apparence originelle. Tournant la tête vers les dangereux prédateurs qui en voulaient à leur peau, Hermione et Ron eurent le choc de voir un Draco Malfoy et un Harry Potter, entrain de se payer leur tête et d'essayer de couvrir leurs corps nus avec une même couverture.

Ce fut le deuxième choc. Ron poussa un hurlement perçant (il était nu aussi) mais Hermione était Animagus depuis plus longtemps qu'eux et maîtrisait parfaitement cet aspect de la transformation. Harry apporta des vêtements pour les trois garçons d'un Accio exécuté sans baguette, mais heureusement qu'Hermione et Ron n'y prêtaient pas attention, il voulait leur faire la surprise.

Une fois habillés et après qu'ils se furent salués, ils se mirent à comploter. Les jumeaux roux avaient mis le Terrier et le quartier général de l'Ordre sens dessus dessous et s'étaient servis de Ron et d'Hermione comme cobayes pour leurs nouvelles inventions.

Justement, ils viendraient le soir même, pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Celui de Remus et Thonks a été reporté pour le lendemain de Noël (**_celui qui devine pourquoi il a été reporté pour ce jour je lui fais la fic qu'il veut il me lance n'importe quel défi je le relève °je préfère qu'on me demande un One Shot et que ce soit sur Harry Potter_° **). Alors la surprise que préparaient les quatre jeunes gens devaient être prête très vite, vu que le temps pressait.

Mais d'après les airs digne châtiment conspirateurs du quatuor, Fred et George Weasley allaient recevoir le de leurs farces intempestives...

* * *

Fin du chapitre. 

°**0¤!**J'espère que ça vous a plu, les gens **!¤0°**

**Vous connaissez la réponse à la question que j'ai posé ? Alors dites-là vite. Je confirmerez si c'est juste ou faux dans la réponse à la review et dans une note dans les chapitres prochains. La personne qui aura juste sera alors autorisée à m'imposer son défi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont tous à JK Rowling, génie en puissance… Sûrement qu'elle se débrouille mieux que moi avec les persos, alors que moi j'en fais n'importe quoi.. Mais c'est un slash Harry/Draco, sûrement sans lemon, mais quand même, homophobes, s'abstenir. A bon entendeur, salut !_

_Spéciale dédicace à Nadia Malfoy, cette fic est pour toi et rien que pour toi, alors les jaloux, mettez-la en veilleuse ! lol_

**N/A : Pour ma question au chapitre précédent, un indice : Relisez les chapitres précédents, et faites un petit calcul pour voir avec quel autre événement Noël et le mariage vont coïncider. C'est vraiment limpide, comme indice !**

**Vanessa (KTK) a eu la bonne réponse. Elle peut maintenant m'imposer son défi.**

_**Chapitre 8 : Question de timing**_

Cela demandait une certaine concentration pour y arriver, mais également de la précision et de la rigueur dans l'éxécution. Du moins, d'après Hermione. Harry et Draco, eux, savaient que rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

Ils avaient l'habitude d'agir de concert. Non seulement pour s'apprendre mutuellement des notions de magie inconnues à l'autre, ou pour mieux maîtriser l'Occlumancie et la Légilimencie.

En plus, en tant qu'Animagi, ils pouvaient communiquer très facilement entre eux, le lien les reliant devenant de plus en plus fort et indestructible. Leur amitié était unique en son genre. Chacun avait une conscience exacerbée de la présence de l'autre, et savait que faire telle ou telle chose plairait à l'autre ou le décevrait.

Bref, pour leur blague, c'était idyllique. Pas besoin de répéter et d'essayer de peaufiner les détails de la deuxième partie du plan. La première partie était à la charge d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry et Draco, en fait, n'avait eu qu' à assimiler le plan et s'entraîner à changer la forme et l'âge de leur Animagus. Ils y arrivèrent au bout d'un certain nombre d'essais.

Ils descendirent au salon pour déjeuner. Severus avait interrogé les Mangemorts emprisonnés. Bellatrix lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Mais il était arrivé très vite à lui faire avouer ses secrets les plus obscurs et les mieux dissimulés. Les méandres de sa mémoire avaient livrés des informations énormément intéressantes et primordiales pour les événements à venir.

Les autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient avaient été très facilement maniables. Pour tester les progrès de Harry en potions, Severus lui avait enjoint de faire le Veritaserum le plus puissant possible. Non seulement Harry l'avait réussi, mais en plus il l'avait perfectionné avec des initiatives personnelles. Plus personne ne pouvait y résister, en plus, Harry avait développé une immunité contre les potions de vérité à cause du temps passé à faire et à refaire l'antidote.

Rogue avait donc utilisé le Veritaserum sur Crabbe Senior et ses compagnons. Non seulement ils répondirent avec une franchise certaine aux questions les moins discrètes, mais après, ils ne se souvinrent pas d'avoir avoué quoi que ce soit, et oublièrent tous les événements à dater de leur arrivée devant le seuil du 12 su Square Grimmaurd.

Bellatrix, elle, avait subi des dommages cérébraux irrémédiables. Elle allait devoir être internée à Ste Mangouste, au même endroit que les parents Londubat…

La soirée avait commencé de manière normale. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande cuisine, entièrement réaménagée. Fred et George présentait le nouveau catalogue de leur boutique. Ils accumulaient succès sur succès. Leur stock devait être renouvelé au fur et à mesure des commandes et des offres spéciales.

Ils en profitaient pour gâter leur mère, qui n'avait plus l'air contre les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, vu la fierté avec laquelle elle arborait les cadeaux de ses fils, que ce fut des bijoux, une nouvelle radio, ou un Elfe de maison.(Mondingus le leur a déniché ils ne savaient où.).

Tout le monde avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Dumbledore, certains plus que d'autres. Hagrid avait longtemps pleuré, et il ne sortait de sa chape de tristesse que pour répondre aux besoins nutritifs et affectifs de Graup. Ce dernier parlait à présent beaucoup plus facilement et son articulation s'était grandement améliorée.

Par contre, les jeunes de premières années avaient tenus à faire un hommage au directeur, même s'ils ne le connaissaient que depuis cette année. Ils avaient fait une chapelle ardente à son honneur, le soir du dernier jour, sans le dire aux autres.

Il fut évoqué durant le dîner, bien sûr. Mais au repas, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco brillaient par leur absence. Ils avaient préféré dîner en haut, dans la chambre de Harry. Ils mettaient les dernières retouches à leur plan, y incluant les nouveaux éléments qu'ils avaient découverts grâce à la transformation de Harry et de Draco en bébé puma et tigron.

* * *

Fred et George étaient entrain d'expliquer le fonctionnement de leur nouvelle invention : les potions de guérison version bonbon. Cette création venait des mauvais souvenirs qu'avaient les frères Weasley des potions de Pomfresh. Mme Weasley disait à Severus qu'elle savait bien que leur potentiel était énorme, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle aurait préféré qu'ils fassent de plus grandes choses et qu'ils soient plus ambitieux.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant entrer un aigle royale, qui survola la pièce en rase-motte. Tout le monde se jeta vers les coins de la pièce, laissant Fred et George seuls au milieu de la cuisine, sur l'estrade improvisée qu'ils utilisaient pour exposer leur invention.

Là, un grand chat roux se mit à tourner en cercle autour d'eux, alors que l'aigle continuait ses déplacements aériens. Ensuite, deux félins aussi énormes l'un que l'autre pénétrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent rapidement vers les jumeaux qui, pétrifiés, fixaient toujours le chat.

Fermant les yeux, le puma et le tigre sautèrent avec un synchronisme parfait vers les deux roux qui étaient tétanisés. Ils pensaient que les fauves allaient les dévorer. Ayant clos leurs paupières, ils ne virent pas mais sentirent qu'on les transportait dans les airs et les collait au mur.

A cause du léger frissonnement qui les parcourut, ils devinèrent également qu'ils ne portaient rien mais que quelque chose cachait leur intimité aux regards des autres. Ils furent obligés de rouvrir lorsque le son d'un flash d'appareil photo retentit dans la pièce.

« Ron ! Hermione ! »

Hermione arborait un sourire sardonique, un appareil photo dans une main et un cliché instantané dans l'autre. Ron était emmitouflé dans un tapis et souriait triomphalement. Deux chiots tout mignons mais assez bizarre les regardaient et semblaient bien rigoler. Leurs yeux pétillants leur semblaient familiers… L'un vert émeraude et la prunelle entourée d'un fin cercle d'or et l'autre entre ardoise et orage. Seule deux personnes avaient des regards pareils…

« Harry ! Draco ! »

Fred, George, Mme et Mr Weasley, Remus, Thonks, Bill et Charlie avaient crié ces deux autres prénoms sur des tons mitigés. La plupart admiratifs, mais quelques uns ahuris, ou légèrement grondeurs. Par contre, tout le monde ouvrit de très grands yeux lorsque les deux petits félins se transformèrent en deux éphèbes pour le moins bien bâtis, entrain de se rouler de rire sur le sol, et vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un boxer chacun, tous les deux de couleur noire !

Lorsque tout le monde eut repris ses esprits (c'est à dire une fois que Draco et Harry soient montés s'habiller), on se moqua bien des jumeaux. Ils avaient été déshabillés et uniquement vêtus d'une feuille de vigne, et colorés en orange strié de bleu. En plus, l'expression de leur visage était impayable !

* * *

**Fini, le chapitre !**

**A+**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont tous à JK Rowling, génie en puissance… Sûrement qu'elle se débrouille mieux que moi avec les persos, alors que moi j'en fais n'importe quoi.. Mais c'est un slash Harry/Draco, sûrement sans lemon, mais quand même, homophobes, s'abstenir. A bon entendeur, salut !_

_Spéciale dédicace à Nadia Malfoy, cette fic est pour toi et rien que pour toi, alors les jaloux, mettez-la en veilleuse ! lol_

**N/A : Pour ma question au chapitre précédent, un indice : Relisez les chapitres précédents, et faites un petit calcul pour voir avec quel autre événement Noël et le mariage vont coïncider. C'est vraiment limpide, comme indice !**

Vanessa (KTK) a eu la bonne réponse. Elle peut maintenant m'imposer son défi.

**A vos marques ! Prêts ? Lisez !**

Chapitre 9 : Incident 

Pendant que les pauvres Fred et Georges se remettaient de tour qu'on venait à peine de leur jouer, Harry et Draco s'opposaient dans une lutte acharnée dans la chambre du brun pour savoir qui sera le premier à utiliser leur salle de bain commune.

Pour l'instant, ils se tenaient mutuellement les épaules, bien campés sur leurs pieds, et se poussaient l'un l'autre. Soudain, Draco, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, se dégagea sans prévenir de la prise de Harry qui, poussé par son élan, tomba en avant. Mais il prit appui sur ses mains et bascula le bas de son corps en avant. Ses jambes se retrouvèrent calées sur les épaules du blond et ses fesses plaquées sur le torse de ce dernier.

Déséquilibré, Draco se retrouva étalé sir le sol, Harry le dominant. Ce dernier se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sous le regard ambigu de sa victime. Le blond le détaillait de haut en bas et de bas en haut, se rappelant qu'ils ne portaient que des boxers.

Un grand trouble l'envahit, alors que Harry, inconscient de ce qui se passait, riait toujours aux éclats, tout content d'avoir le dessus. Une fois un peu calmé, il se mit à énumérer à voix haute le nombre de fois où il aurait aimé se trouver dans cette position pour administrer de bonnes claques à Draco, pour se venger des mauvais coups de celui-ci.

Cependant, le Draco en question commençait à trouver la situation inconfortable. Harry gigotait un peu trop pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Le brun, complètement dans son monde, se penchait maintenant au-dessus de Draco pour attraper Crème, son Boursouflet blanc. Assis sur le blond, il câlinait le petit animal qui ressemblait à une peluche.

La petite créature s'échappa des mains de Harry et se mit à parcourir le corps de Draco. Le brun suivait Crème des yeux et des mains et tournait dans tous les sens pour l'atteindre. Draco était vraiment, non mais vraiment embarrassé. Harry semblait l'avoir carrément oublié. Il ne se rappela de lui que quand Crème se plaça exactement sous le menton du blond.

« Ah ! Tiens, désolé. Je t'avais oublié. »

« J'avais remarqué ! Bon, vas le premier dans la salle de bain et fais vite, les autres nous attendent en bas. »

« D'accord. En tout cas, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! »

Il arborait une expression si ravie et enfantine que Draco laissa échapper :

« Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Toi ? Mon œil ! Tu es simplement un bébé tout mignon qu'on meurt d'envier de câliner. Point barre ! »

« Tu sais, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me considère comme ça. Mais bon, toi, tu dis ça pour rigoler. »

Poussant un léger soupir, Harry se releva, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Cet incident avait mis Draco dans tous ses états. Il se rendit compte du cours que prenait ses pensées en présence d'Harry. Cette situation devait vraiment changer, c'était impératif. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à ce point à Harry ! Il devait mesurer ses réactions et ses pensées à l'égard du brun. Le meilleur moyen était de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était gay et le savait depuis assez longtemps. Il ne l'assumait pleinement que depuis l'arrestation de son père. Il nouait de légères relations de-ci de-là, étant très méticuleux dans ses choix. Il ne se liait, en fait, qu'avec des Sangs Purs, ou, à la rigueur, des Sangs mêlés. Il ne restait jamais, au grand jamais, plus d'une ou deux soirées avec quelqu'un. Il précisait cela au début de tout rendez-vous, mais beaucoup en pâtissaient malgré tout, alors que Draco ne le savait même pas.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Reviews please.**

**A bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartiens à JKR. Et nous, pauvres mortels, devon nous contenter de ses restes… lol. Si elle lit mes fics elle aura une crise cardiaque ! Parce que, point de vue nullité…**

_La fic est entièrement dédié à Nadia Malfoy. A elle, rien qu'à elle, et exclusivement_ à elle.

_**1,2,3, Lisez !**_

**_Chapitre 10 : Changement de programme_**

« POTTER, TU ES VRAIMENT DESESPERANT ! »

« Pas la peine de hurler, Draco, ça va ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne comprends rien à ton charabia sur un soit-disant changement dans l'air que tu dois me crier dessus ! »

« Mais enfin, Harry ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que quelque chose a changé, entre nous ? Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on essaie d'y remédier. »

« Bien sûr que quelque chose a changé ! Nous sommes ennemis depuis longtemps et maintenant nous nous entendons on ne peut plus mieux. Je trouve ça très bien et je n'ai pas envie d'y remédier de quelque manière que ce fut. »

« Et flûte. Je suis bien parti. Comment je vais faire pour te faire comprendre que nous devons faire attention pour ne pas… »

BONG

Le gong annonçant les réunions d'urgence retentit et interrompit la diatribe du blond. Harry finit alors rapidement de s'habiller et attendit Draco sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier tenait vraiment à cette discussion. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche, il s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse et avait rejoint Harry dans sa chambre. Le brun venait juste de mettre sa chemise et n'avait pas encore fini de boutonner son pantalon.

Alors Draco s'était décidé à parler avec Harry. La réaction de son corps, tout à l'heure, le dérangeait et il voulait étouffer ces velléités d'attirance dans l'œuf. Il avait décidé de parler au cas où Harry avait remarqué son comportement de tantôt. Mais rien. Il n'avait rien vu, rien senti.

Il était vraiment désespérant. La tension entre eux allait en augmentant, et lui, il ne s'en apercevait même pas ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'un idiot pareil ?

Et puis, finalement, ils n'avaient qu'à descendre. Harry n'avait rien senti, le problème ne venait donc pas d'eux deux, mais de Draco seulement. Il devait donc avoir une sérieuse discussion avec se conscience.

Harry, lui, commençait déjà à dévaler les escaliers. Le blond le suivit alors et ils se rendirent à la Salle de Réunion, autrement dit la grande cuisine. La majorité des membres de l'Ordre y était. L'ambiance n'était plus au rire, comme tout à l'heure. Les visages étaient soit graves, soit emprunts d'appréhension.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas la joie. Fleur et Bill –qui arborait encore de légères cicatrices- allaient devoir se marier en présence de leurs parents exclusivement. Puis ils viendraient sous bonne escorte au QG où serait dignement fêté le mariage.

Car Voldemort avait découvert le lieu du mariage, et voulait en profiter pour attraper Harry, Draco et Severus, et désagréger l'Ordre. Harry avait compris cela instantanément avant même que Dobby ne soit venu les prévenir. Malgré sa rupture avec Ginny, le fait de l'avoir assidûment fréquentée, allié à l'influence d'Hermione, lui avaient été bénéfiques. Sa vivacité d'esprit s'était grandement développée. Comme quoi, rien ne vaut la fréquentation d'une Weasley (qui a de qui tenir) et une surdouée compréhensive et ingénieuse.

Par contre, pour tout ce qui concerne les sentiments, il était vraiment à la masse. Et les discussions par énigmes, ce n'était pas non plus sa tasse de thé.

Il monta se coucher le premier, laissant les autres en bas. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il mourait de chaud et de soif et un bon verre d'eau fraîche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il descendit en bas, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Les autres s'y trouvaient encore. La porte secondaire était entrouverte, il peut donc entendre involontairement toute la conversation, qui lui glaça le sang.

Apparemment, Draco Malfoy voulait se rendre à Voldemort, espérant le calmer et le dissuader de mener d'autres attaques. Il se jugeait responsable de la recrudescence des attaques mangemoresques. Les autres essayaient de le dissuader d'agir aussi inconsidérément. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, c'est ce qu'il entendit de la bouche de certains membres de l'Ordre.

« Mon petit, tu ne peux pas te rendre, ça n'aurait servi à rien. La cause de tout cela c'est Potter. Tout simplement. »

« Oui, tant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne l'aura pas tué, il ne se calmera pas. Et tant que Le Survivant ne l'aura pas tué, nous n'aurons pas la paix. »

« Potter, c'est lui le responsable. S'il allait chez Vous-Savez-Qui et se battait contre lui une bonne fois pour toutes, ce serait la solution, mais lui, il se contente d'attendre bien à l'abri et de s'aménager des échappatoires…Si au moins il restait chez ses moldus ! »

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Il courut à toute vitesse vers la chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Et il se mit à réfléchir. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas tort. C'était sa faute, tout ça. Il devait agir.

Il se mit donc à échafauder des plans de plus en plus audacieux. Il allait concrétiser ses idées, malgré le danger énorme qu'elles représentaient . Quitte à mourir un jour, autant laisser un souvenir impérissable au monde sorcier.

Le lendemain, toute la maison fut en effervescence. Harry avait disparu…

* * *

**Chapitre fini.**

**Vous avez aimé? pas aimé?**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Harry, à votre avis?**

**Reviews alors, s'il vous plaît!**


	11. Chapter 11

S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse, j'ai des problèmes avec la transmission des messages, certains arrivent et d'autres non. Vos reviews me font beaucoup de bien.

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartiens à JKR. Et nous, pauvres mortels, devon nous contenter de ses restes… lol. Si elle lit mes fics elle aura une crise cardiaque ! Parce que, point de vue nullité…**

La fic est entièrement dédié à Nadia Malfoy. A elle, rien qu'à elle, et exclusivement à elle. J'espère qu'elle lui convient.

**_Chapitre 11 : Commencement_**

Harry avait enfourché son balai et était parti…en Albanie, dans l'ancienne maison des Jedusor. Il ne voulait pas transplaner dans le territoire anglais, le ministère aurait vite fait de le détecter vu qu'il n'avait encore pris aucune mesure de précaution. Il se sentait comme changé. Il voulait justement agir. Il n'allait pas rentrer à Poudlard avant d'être satisfait de lui-même. Il avait décidé de prouver sa valeur.

Tout d'abord, arrivé en Albanie et sachant l'ancien repaire de Voldemort vide, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque secrète qu'il lui avait semblé apercevoir lors de ses intrusions oniriques dans ces lieux. Il observa attentivement la pièce principal, le salon de réception. Il devait faire vite, il se sentait légèrement oppressé, Tom Elvis Jedusor devait avoir jeté une malédiction sur les lieux. La bibliothèque cachée par la cheminée, recelait une kyrielle de livres, plus anciens et précieux les uns que les autres.

Bien, son premier objectif était atteint. Ensuite, il se mit à déambuler dans la vieille maison. Il savait qu'il y avait un Horcruxe là-dedans, les informations que Dumbledore lui avait léguées le démontraient. Il dispersa sa magie, pour qu 'elle fasse le travail à sa place, sondant les murs, traversant les obstacles. Harry, lui, s'était mis à feuilleter un des volumes les moins épais. Celui où il était sûr de trouver le moyen de lever la malédiction. Lorsqu'il trouva, il se dit que c'était plus facile que prévu. Il suffisait de jeter un sort en Fourchelangue, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. L'air fut alors moins pesant et l'atmosphère plus sereine.

Soudain, un violent courant d'air fit cliqueter les pendeloques de cristal du lustre ornant le hall. La cachette de l'Horcruxe devait se trouver à proximité. D'après ses pronostics, c'était la coupe de Poufsouffle. Arrivé dans le vestibule, Harry leva les yeux vers le luminaire et put voir qu'il était certainement plus récent que le reste de la demeure. Les branches du lustre étaient en métal forgé représentant des serpents artistiquement sculptés. Visiblement, là encore le Fourchelangue avait son rôle à jouer. Il siffla longuement des notes stridentes, en montant de plus en plus dans les aigus.

Le luminaire se mit à osciller dangereusement. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas d'en dessous. Il savait que sa magie, dispersée partout, le protégerait efficacement. Effectivement, le lustre chuta mais fut retenu dans les airs par une entité invisible. Une cavité apparut alors dans le plafond. Elle donnait sur une pièce secrète, de celle sui se trouvent entre les étages des maisons ancestrales. D'un sort informulé de lévitation, Harry se transporta jusqu'à l'orifice et colla sa main contre celui-ci. Il avait déjà effectué plusieurs intrusions dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il savait donc ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se mit à invoquer un démon repenti. Ces créatures étaient en fait des animaux magiques qui étaient à l'origine des démons malfaisants. Mais ceux qui culpabilisaient pouvaient se racheter en protégeant des humains, sous une forme animale. Pour invoquer l'un deux, il fallait une grande résolution, une grande puissance magique, et avoir une noble quête à mener. Alors, le démon repenti qui correspondait le plus à cette personne obéissait au moindre de ses ordres et le protégeait, le guidait, déjouait les pièges et annihilait les malédictions auxquelles était sujet son possesseur.

Pour l'invoquer, il fallait une preuve concrète : un symbole de la quête du futur possesseur ou alors quelque chose indiquant le danger planant sur lui. Il fallait également avoir un cœur, un esprit et des intentions pures. On doit soumettre son âme à un examen sévère et se livrait à une introspection sans tabous ni non-dits. Le démon repenti se matérialiserait alors.

C'est ce qui se passa pour Harry, à l'exception près que ce fut non pas un, mais cinq déments repentis qui apparurent devant lui. La magie noire protégeant l'Horcruxe et l'Horcruxe lui-même était le symbole du mal contre lequel Harry devait lutter. L'un des démons sous forme de faucon se dirigea vers la cavité et en rapporta la coupe que Harry avait vu dans la Pensine du Professeur Dumbledore. Un autre animal, un loup cette fois-ci, se présenta devant l'objet et posa sa patte dessus, il fut rejoint par le lion, le lynx et le serpent à lunettes.

Amalgamés, les animaux se mirent alors à luire étrangement. La coupe également. Puis un bruit de cassure se fit entendre. Apparemment, le morceau d'âme de Voldemort avait disparu…

* * *

**_Chapitre fini_**

**_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_**


	12. Chapter 12

S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse, j'ai des problèmes avec la transmission des messages, certains arrivent et d'autres non. Vos reviews me font beaucoup de bien.

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartiens à JKR. Et nous, pauvres mortels, devon nous contenter de ses restes… lol. Si elle lit mes fics elle aura une crise cardiaque ! Parce que, point de vue nullité…**

_La fic est entièrement dédié à Nadia Malfoy. A elle, rien qu'à elle, et exclusivement à elle. J'espère qu'elle lui convient._

_**Chapitre 12 : La machine est en marche**_

Harry se mit donc à effectuer des recherches dans les livres qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il avait décidé d'habiter dans cette demeure le temps d'accomplir son but. Il l'avait magiquement aménagée, effaçant des lieux toute trace de ses précédents propriétaires, à part ce qu'il jugeait pouvoir lui servir, comme les livres, les grimoires, les chaudrons et les appareils ménagers (Elle appartenait à l'origine à des moldus.) Il put ainsi apprendre que ses Démons repentis étaient en quelques sortes des familiers, et qu'à ce titre il pouvait donc leur demander de protéger également d'autres personnes chères à son cœur.

Il demanda au lynx de veiller sur Ron, au loup de défendre Hermione et au serpent à lunettes de préserver la vie de Draco. Il ne se posa pas de questions quant à ce choix. Pour lui, Draco faisait partie de ceux qu'il abritait dans son cœur, bien que le blond n'avait pas encore de statut défini.

Lorsque les jeunes gens virent les animaux devant eux, ils surent instinctivement qu'ils venaient de Harry. Draco se transforma immédiatement en Animagus pour pouvoir communiquer avec les bêtes. Instinctivement, il les devinait hors normes. Ron et Hermione se transformèrent de même. Leurs protecteurs leur expliquèrent tout de A à Z. Mais ils ne voulurent pas indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Lors du repas, en ce lendemain du mariage, tout le monde était encore là. Les trois jeunes gens, ne voulant pas provoquer d'escarmouche dès maintenant, n'avaient pas participé à la conversation. Les autres spéculait sur l'endroit où pourrait être Harry. Lorsque certains insinuèrent que le brun devait être parti se cacher quelque part et fuir la réalité de la vie, ils se retrouvèrent étranglés par trois adolescents en colère.

Ces derniers lors crachèrent à la figure que c'était à cause de telles inepties que le jeune homme était parti. Justement, il se pensait responsable de toute cette situation, et voulait y remédier. Chacun des trois les fit se sentir plus bas que terre lorsqu'ils leur firent remarquer que Harry n'était qu'un adolescent, et qu'il avait une vie à vivre. Cette guerre n'était pas la sienne, elle était celle du monde magique en entier.

« N'avez-vous pas honte ? Faire porter la responsabilité de telles horreurs à un adolescent, même s'il a 17 ans ? Comment pouvez vous l'accuser de lâcheté. Savez vous le nombre de fois où il a risqué sa vie, et où il a culpabilisé pour la mort des gens de son entourage ? Vous êtes ignobles, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous pensez que parce que vous travaillez au ministère, vous savez tout sur tout ? Alors que chaque ministre n'a commis que bévue sur bévue ? Vous vous croyez les mieux informés parce que vous êtes au pied d'un triple idiot ? Regardez Fudge, il ne tenait qu'à sa petite tranquillité, il ne voulait que le calme et la sérénité, occultant l'horreur de la réalité. Mais vous faites pareil ! Avant, vous dénigriez Harry. Maintenant, vous l'encensez et le mettez en avant, pour qu'il prenne le plus de coup et fasse tout le boulot. »

« Vous me faites honte. Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'imbéciles et de lâches aux idées préconçus et aux principes éphémères. Allez, dites nous, avez-vous vu tout votre monde s'écrouler à l'âge d'un an ? Avez-vous déjà vécu chez d'ignobles moldus qui ne vous nourrissait qu'occasionnellement et vous traitaient de monstre, vous cachant la vrai identité de vos parents et les dénigrant à l'envi ? Et, lorsque vous entrevoyez le bout du tunnel, vous êtes vous vus confrontés au Lord Noir en personne, qui n'avait pas de plus cher souhait que de vous faire souffrir et mourir ? Non. »

« Vous êtes-vous vus calomniés et traînés dans la boue malgré toute votre abnégation et votre bravoure sans limite ? Non, non et non. Vos ennemis sont-ils venus ramper à vos pieds lorsque vous êtes là, et se sont-ils mis à vous poignarder lâchement dans le dos en votre absence ? Non. Avez-vous dû perdre votre seul vrai parent restant sur cette Terre ? Avez-vous vu mourir sous vos yeux votre mentor, votre seul espoir ? Avez-vous perdu vos illusions, l'une après l'autre ? Non plus. Alors, que je vous reprenne encore à vous en prendre à quelqu'un comme lui, à qui vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville, je vous promets que vous le regretterez toute votre vie. C'est de votre faute qu'il sait mis cette idée dans la têt, et tel que je le connais, il n'abandonnera jamais. Je ne veux plus vous voir, vous me donnez la nausée. »

Sur cette réplique, Draco Malfoy sortit de le pièce, suivi par Ron et Hermione, et par le regard de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce.

Harry jubilait. A peine deux semaines qu'il était là et il avait détruit tous les Horcruxes restants, à part Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Le médaillon de Serpentard était chez Sirius. Harry l'avait su en lisant une liste de Mangemorts décédés à cause de trahison envers Voldemort. Il avait trouvé parmi les plus récents Regulus Aylan Black, R.A.B. et s'était rappelé du médaillon non identifié qu'ils avaient trouvé l'année dernière lors du grand nettoyage. Il avait supposé judicieusement que le bijou devait se trouver dans l'ancienne antre de Kreattur. Il appela donc l'Elfe de maison et lui ordonna de le lui ramener, sous le sceau du secret de façon à ce que personne sache où était Harry.

Le Gryffondor avait eu l'idée de chercher dans les archives de Mangemorts lorsqu'il avait étudié le message. Un détail l'avait frappé après maintes relectures. Celui qui avait écrit la lettre s'adressait à Voldemort en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls les Mangemorts, repentis ou non, s'adressaient à lui en ces termes. En plus, la personne savait l'heure de sa mort proche. Ce sont ces éléments qui avaient conduit Harry à effectuer ces recherches. Il avait désenvoûté le médaillon, cette fois, grâce à un sort nébuleux et cabalistique, découvert dans l'un des précieux livres de la bibliothèque secrète.

En fait, le troisième Horcruxe était l'Ordre de Merlin reçu par Jedusor, pour service rendus à l'école. C'était un symbole de prestige, pour lui. Cette médaille constituait la preuve matérielle qu'il avait berné Dumbledore, du moins en apparence. Là encore, il recourut à Kreattur pour l'avoir. Ce dernier se montrait plus sociable envers les autres Elfes, à ce qu'il paraissait.

A présent, il ne restait donc plus que deux morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort. L'un bien à l'abri dans son corps, et l'autre dans le corps du serpent Nagini. La bague des Gaunt, le journal intime de Jedusor, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, et l'Ordre de Merlin avaient tous été ou détruits ou désenvoûtés. La tâche de Harry s'avérait moins ardue que ne l'escomptait Dumbledore.

Mais maintenant, une autre idée tarabustait Harry. Il avait un projet légèrement suicidaire, mais réalisable. Mais il avait besoin de l'aide de Hagrid, pour pouvoir le réaliser.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre fini.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bisous à tous !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi. Tout à JKR. Siouplaît, pas d'huissiers, pas d'avocats, j'ai même pas de compte en banque vous pourrez rien me soutirer à part mon imagination assez débridée et très effrayante par moments._

Cette fic et à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours autant ma grande. Et les autres, n'essayez pas de la lui piquer, hein, je vous ai à l'œil !

_**Chapitre 13 : Entourloupes**_

Les jours suivants furent marqués par moult événements majeurs au sein du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Trois attaques de Mangemorts programmées depuis belle lurette avaient été avortées. Quelqu'un avait devancé la moindre de leurs tentatives. Apparemment, le Londres moldu était protégé par des gens très puissants et bien informés. Du moins, c'était l'idée que se faisait le camp des Ténèbres.

D'autres nouvelles assez surprenantes parvinrent aux oreilles des membres de l'Ordre. Les Géants auraient décidé, subitement, de s'allier à eux. Leur chef, à présent, était l'oncle de Hagrid et Graup, un certain Körk. Cet allié en force allait constituer un atout majeur dans cette guerre. Voldemort basait beaucoup de ses espoirs sur la puissance destructrice des Géants, qui étaient à ses côtés aux dernières nouvelles, et avaient commis plusieurs atrocités.

Mais ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'était le rôle joué par Harry et ses Démons repentis, dans tout cela. Grâce aux propriétés magiques de l'épée de Gryffondor, il put battre le précédent Gurg dans un combat singulier. Grâce à Hagrid, qui avait servi d'intermédiaire, il avait pu raisonner les rares tribus restantes, et Graup leur avait servi à traverser les zones montagneuses trop abruptes et les forêts en déblayant le terrain.

Le jeune homme s'inspirait des idées de Dumbledore. Harry avait reçu en héritage de Dumbledore sa Pensine. Il avait reçu la confirmation que le directeur avait effectivement demandé à Rogue de le tuer, et diverses autres preuves de l'innocence de Draco et Severus, ayant tous les deux agis sous influence.

Harry, dès qu'il se sentait désœuvré, se plongeait dans la Pensine. Il trouvait là plusieurs idées pour des offensives de plus en plus risquées, et des initiatives de plus en plus nombreuses et fructueuses. Dobby était le seul qui pouvait rendre visite à Harry à tout moment. Voldemort l'avait chargé de collecter le maximum d'informations sur ce nouveau groupe de lutte qui contrait les attaques sorcières anti-moldues.

Harry donnait à l'Elfe de petits renseignements comme par exemple les prétendues heures de rendez-vous de ce groupe. Comme Voldemort organisait des attaques visant l'endroit de ces prétendues réunions, Harry en profitait pour se débarrasser du maximum possible de partisans des Ténèbres. Par exemple, si Dobby rapportait que les rumeurs indiquaient que le prochain rendez-vous se déroulerait Samedi à 22h40 dans la cabane se situant dans la direction Sud-Sud-Est, à 145 mètres de la banque Gringott, un détachement de Mangemorts mélangés à des Détraqueurs tendrait une embuscade dans cette même cabane.

Mais Harry était maintenant un professionnel des malédictions, grâce à ses sombres lectures, et ensorcelait souvent les prétendus lieus de rendez-vous. Quiconque s'en approchait en ayant de mauvaises intentions se retrouvait sans connaissance et directement envoyé dans la salle d'interrogatoire de l'Ordre, à part les Détraqueurs qui se retrouvaient désagrégés pour la plupart.

Les Gobelins avaient décidé de venger les leurs, ceux qui avaient été tués lors de la première partie de la guerre. Ils avaient mystérieusement changé d'avis, vu qu'avant, ils voulaient rester neutres. Mais le fait que quelqu'un leur ait envoyé une quantité astronomique d'or en dédommagement pour l'incident Verpey avait changé la donne.

La plupart de ses changements avaient pour la plupart été gardés secrets vis-à-vis de Voldemort, ce qui le poussait à sous-estimer son adversaire. La mot de Dumbledore le mettait d'humeur jouissive et le poussait à se montrer moins vigilent, à ses yeux l'Ordre n'étant rien sans son vieux mentor et chef. Le Gardien du Secret avait certes été remplacé, mais Lord Voldemort était persuadé que celui-ci, quel qu'il soit, serait plus facile à manipuler que Dumbledore. Mais il n'arrivait pas à connaître son identité, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry s'était constitué lui-même comme étant Gardien du Secret du Gardien du Secret, et cela, sans que personne le sache. Mais beaucoup s'étaient rendus compte que quelqu'un avait entrepris cette démarche, ne soupçonnant pas Harry, ce sortilège étant en principe impossible à se jeter à soi-même.

Le jeune homme avait demandé à Dobby de dire au Lord Noir la raison pour laquelle personne ne pouvait lui dire qui était le Gardien du Secret de l'Ordre, mais son pour autant préciser que tout était de sa propre instigation, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Harry était téméraire, (Gryffondor oblige), un peu suicidaire sur les bords, peut-être même masochiste, mais il n'était certainement pas bête. Son désir de mener sa mission à bien et de se débarrasser de cette prophétie et de ce calvaire faisait fonctionner ses matières grises et lui donnait une audace sans pareille.

* * *

Draco se languissait de Harry. Il était sûr et certain que ce derniers était à l'origine de tous ces chamboulements. Parfois, Draco envoyait le serpent à lunettes prendre des nouvelles du brun. Ce dernier aussi pensait de temps à autre à Draco et il lui arrivait souvent de contempler le pendentif qu'il lui arrivait offert pour son anniversaire. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour Draco avaient changé, mais il ne savait pas en quoi.

Bah, il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Il devait acheter ses fournitures au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre**_

_**Vous aimez ou pas? je dois vous dire que j'en suis vraiment insatisfaite...**_

_**A+ et bsx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer : pas à moi. A JKR, reine de ces Dames. _**

**_La fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy dont j'espère avoir l'approbation._**

**_Chapitre 14: retrouvailles_**

Ils se revirent tous au Chemin de Traverse, chez Mme Guipure. Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Ron, Hermione et Draco, leur intimant de le rejoindre telle heure, tel endroit, seuls et incognito. Tout le monde voulut accompagner les trois jeunes gens, mais tous se retrouvèrent devant un refus catégorique. Les grands avaient commis des bévues, les plus jeunes allaient les réparer, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'empirer la situation.

Ils durent obtempérer à contrecœur. Apparemment, ils avaient intérêt à répondre aux attentes de Harry, s'ils voulaient espérer regagner un jour sa confiance. Par contre, tout le Chemin de Traverse avait été ceinturé par un bataillon d'Aurors, qui avaient été, malgré tout, bien dissimulés.

Pour une surprise, ce fut une surprise. Harry avait changé de façon radicale. Bien qu'il ait gardé sa fraîcheur et son allant, il avait gagné en maturité, et ses yeux luisaient de détermination de manière démentielle. Ses changements physiques étaient eux aussi parfaitement perceptibles. Son maintien altier dénotait de l'assurance qu'il avait récemment acquise.

Son sourire était légèrement moins naïf, mais tout aussi adorable. Sa silhouette aux os saillants n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais même avec sa nouvelle assurance et le développement notable de sa musculature, il donnait envie de le protéger et de l'entourer de ses bras pour que plus rien ne puisse l'atteindre.

Mais, paradoxalement, il exsudait une puissance phénoménale. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Comment pouvait-il provoquer de t-elles réactions? Certes, il avait changé, certes il avait mûri. Mais il y avait autre chose de plus profond, de moins terre à terre. Peut-être que ce halo de légende qui l'entourait en était un des facteurs, en tout cas, les émotions qu'il suscitait étaient différentes, incompatibles, mais elles étaient là quand même.

En tout cas, Hermione ne s'attarda pas beaucoup sur ce genre de considération. Elle prit Harry par le bras et se mit à le houspiller en le secouant dans tout les sens. On pouvait à peine distinguer quelques mots. Les seules bribes intelligibles étaient: "Imbécile", "crétin", "comment as-tu pu?" et "ce ne sont que des inconscients pompeux et sans la plus petite once d'importante, et toi tu ose prêter une oreille complaisante à leur propos?".

Potter essayait de répliquer, mais Granger ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Mine de rien, elle avait une certaine emprise sur lui, et peu de gens pouvait s'en vanter. Mais elle dut arrêter sa tirade devant le regard contrit de Harry. Finalement il n'avait pas changé tant que cela!

Ron lui donna une bourrade virile, puis prit Hermione par le bras et la poussa vers l'arrière. Harry eut donc le champ libre pour se mettre devant le Survivant. Il prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux entre le pouce et l'index et se mit à la triturer longuement, un sourire mutin au lèvres.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry prit une teinte pivoine, tirant sur le pourpre. A cette vue, Draco arbora un sourire satisfait et dit:

« Bien. J'aurais regretté que ta timidité se soit entièrement dissipée. Heureusement qu'il en reste quelques vestiges, sinon comment aurais-je pu t'embêter? »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Draco. »

Cette déclaration provoqua un silence assez ambigu. Le blond dut alors marmonner quelque chose comme « Je l'ai jamais dit. » Mais devant l'air tout tristounet du brun il dut ajouter :

« Mais c'est vrai. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Par contre, tu n'es qu'un crétin fini. Que je te reprenne à agir de manière aussi inconsidérée, tu te retrouveras dans l'autre monde. »

« D'accord d'accord. Satisfait ? Allez, venez tous, qu'on achète nos fournitures. J'en profiterais pour vous dire ce que vous voulez dans les moindres détails. »

« Oui, bonne idée. Commence par les trois attaques de Voldemort que tu as fait capoter. »

« Comme tu veux. Entrons d'abord chez Fleury et Bott. Je jetterais un sort de silence général pour ne pas griller mes contacts et ne pas dévoiler mes tactiques. »

** OO**Flash back**OO**

Harry prenait son bain lorsqu'un bruit soudain troubla sa détente. Il se calma en identifiant Dobby. Ce dernier avait une expression grave sur son visage. Il lui annonça que Voldemort avait envoyé une vingtaine de Mangemorts détruire la gare de King Cross. Il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups : fermer l'accès principal au Poudlard Express et provoquer la panique parmi les moldus qui se remettaient à peine des évènements de l'été dernier.

Voldemort avait annoncé cette action ainsi que deux autres. Il exigeait la révélation du QG de l'Ordre, en échange il annulerait les attentats. Bien entendu il n'avait précisé ni l'heure ni l'endroit des attaques, mais la plupart avaient des doutes.

Harry ayant été prévenu par Dobby, il décida d'agir avec subtilité. Il transplana à la Gare et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du premier « convoi mangemoresque ». Il en kidnappa un au hasard en l'hypnotisant. Il l'emmena au-dessus du loch Ness et, en suspens dans les airs, lança un sort de surchauffe sur la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur l'avant-bras de celui qui s'avérait être McNair.

Par automatisme, tous les Mangemorts sur les quais de la gare transplanèrent à côté d'eux avant même qu'ils aient lancé le moindre petit sort. Mais selon la loi de la gravité, ils retombèrent dans l'eau. Certains eurent la présence d'esprit de retransplaner auprès de leur Maître, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres qui attendirent sagement de se faire cueillir par Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent subitement, désarmés et pieds et poings liés dans la salle d'interrogatoire de l'Ordre, avec un message expliquant dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain, Voldemort reçut un colis express, que lui avait transmis Dobby. Il eut l'occasion de voir des clichés extrêmement burlesques de ses hommes, entrain de patauger dans l'eau tels de vilains petits canards. Cela le mit dans une rage affreuse, et c'est alors qu'il se mit dans la tête la présence d'un nouveau groupe de lutte.

Harry mit cette spéculation à profit, et infiltra de nombreux faux renseignements dans les camps du Lord Noir, par l'intermédiaire de faux indics et de louches individus qui informaient les Mangemorts, et qui avaient consenti à obéir à Harry pour preuve de leur repentir. Le réseau de Harry était donc en place.

Il lançait de fausses rumeurs qui arrivaient dans l'heure aux oreilles de Voldemort. Celui-ci ajoutait foi à toutes les informations qu'il glanait, tant il rageait d'avoir été mis à l'échec par trois fois. Effectivement, les attaques qui visaient Big Ben et la Tour de Londres s'étaient toutes les deux soldées par un échec de la même façon que celle de King Cross.

En plus, dès que les partisans des Ténèbres localisaient un prétendu lieu de réunion ou un pseudo quartier général de l'Opposition, ils disparaissaient mystérieusement. Ce qui avait fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort, qui tentait de recomposer ses rangs.

** OO**Fin du Flash back**OO**

* * *

**Fini fini, le chapitre!**

**Qu'en pensez vous? Dites?**

Mery Dry.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer : pas à moi. A JKR, reine de ces Dames. _**

**_La fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy dont j'espère avoir l'approbation._**

**_Chapitre 15 : Récit n°2_**

« Ouahhhh ! Ca c'est de l'action. Vraiment, Harry, je me demande comment je pourrais rattraper mon retard vis-à-vis de toi, tu es vraiment le meilleur, mon pote. A mesure que les jours passent, je suis de plu en plus fier de toi. »

« Merci, Ron. Tu me gènes, avec tes compliments. »

« Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, Harry ? Même ton visage arbore maintenant les couleurs de ta maison, ton chauvinisme est assez troublant… Mais je suis d'accord avec Weasley, ce que tu as fait est épatant.»

«Je partage l'avis de ces deux-là. Ce que tu as fait est époustouflant. Mais je trouve que Ron et Draco ont une manière bien détachée de te féliciter ! Moi, je préfère le concret, et tu le sais. Vous allez voir ce qu'est un remerciement !»

Alors Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras, l'étreignant puis lui faisant un énorme sourire que Harry lui rendit. Ron leva les yeux vers le ciel, en signe d'exaspération, tandis que Draco, en revanche, les baissait vers le sol. Il contemplait étrangement ses pieds…Harry lui releva le menton, intrigué, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Dragon de mon Cœur ? »

« Rien, je songeais au fait que tu ne nous as rien dit sur ton épopée chez les Géants. Elle a été une réussite, franchement,. Même si j'étais un peu inquiet, à cause de ce balourd de Hagid ! »(NdA : clin d'œil à Sahada)

« Hum, bon, allons d'abord au Chaudron Baveur et installons-nous-y. Demain nous irons à Poudlard, autant passer les derniers moments de vacances rien que tous les quatre. »

« Excellente idée, Harry. Allez-y vous trois, je me transforme en aigle pour porter un message à l'Ordre, comme ça on nous laissera en paix, du moins je l'espère. »

« Pas la peine, Hermione. J'enverrais mon familier, Hawk, tu sais, mon faucon. Il transmettra le message, je ne veux pas que l'un de vous risque quoi que ce soit

inutilement. »

Ils se rendirent au Chaudron où ils prirent la grande chambre qui restait. Ils y installèrent 4 lits et y jetèrent plusieurs sorts pour qu'on ne puisse les y détecter et que personne, à part Tom, ne puisse les y rejoindre. Là, tout le monde s'installa confortablement et ouvrit grand ses oreilles, pour ne rien manquer du récit de Harry.

**OO**Flash Back**OO **

Harry avait mis sur pied une expédition vers les montagnes des Géants, en compagnie de Hagrid et Graup, qui devenait de plus en plus « sociable », dixit le garde chasse. Apparemment, Olympe Maxime avait bien voulu apprendre quelques rudiments d'anglais et de français au petit géant (notez l'ironie), ce qui avait des bienfaits assez relatifs, lorsqu'on remarquait l'accent à couper au couteau qu'adoptait à présent Graup.

Ayant fait abstraction des menus détails, Harry avait raconté à Hagrid ce qu'il attendait de lui. Tout fier de lui, le demi-géant avait bombé le torse et déclaré allégeance à Harry. Ce moment fut assez gênant pour Harry, qui prit tout de même sur lui. Il dut faire un assez grand effort pour faire transplaner avec lui en haut des montagnes ses deux camarades, qui, vu leur gabarit, n'était pas facilement « transportables ».

« Harry, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose. Les Géants détestent les sorciers, tu le sais bien, donc, je t'incite à la prudence, parce que tu risque gros. En plus, notre race témoigne d'une grande résistance vis-à-vis des sorts. Mais heureusement, il y en a encore certains qui témoignent d'une légère dose de pacifisme dont nous pourrons certainement tirer profit. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas passé un bon bout de temps enfoui dans des livres pour rien. Les Géants ont leurs défauts, que nous pourrons exploiter. Ne prends pas cette expression, je ne provoquerais pas de génocide, ils nous sont trop précieux et je n'ai pas à leur en vouloir personnellement, car pour l'instant ils nous seront d'une aide appréciable, je dirais. »

L'expédition reprit donc. Tous les obstacles se faisaient balayer par Graup, car Harry voulait éviter la magie tant que les montagnes ne feraient pas écran pour empêcher que leur groupe soit détecté du monde extérieur.

Avançant cahin-caha, ils arrivèrent à une vallée dont l'immensité était inimaginable. Elle s'ornait en son centre d'une forêt apparemment très giboyeuse, et en direction du nord, un lac limpide reflétait les rayons du soleil. La vallée était entourée par de nombreuses grottes peu accueillantes, et dont certains détails attestaient du fait qu'elles étaient habitées.

Harry se mit alors à tracer des signes cabalistiques sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. A ce moment, tous les Géants présents dans un périmètre de 400 mètres se mirent debout devant Harry, la mine menaçante.

De sa baguette, Harry désigna le plus grand d'entre eux. Il était harnaché comme un cheval qui va tirer le carrosse de la reine de la Terre, de la Mer et des Cieux. Un casque, une cape, une épée gigantesque, une sorte de demi-armure et une énorme amulette. Le Roi Arthur et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Le Retour…

Apparemment, c'était les cadeaux offerts par Dumbledore et Voldemort à l'ancien Gurg, combinés à ceux que Voldemort avait dû donner à celui-ci pour renverser le précédent. Ce chef devait être inexpugnable, inattaquable et invincible.

Harry prit Hagrid à part et lui chuchota certains mots à l'oreille. Le demi-géant se dirigea vers l'un des Géants et se mit à palabrer avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était mis à côté de Graup.

Il leva sa baguette et envoya un jet d'étincelles inoffensif sur le Gurg. Il ne pourrait pas refuser ce défi. Ce fut ce qui se passa effectivement. Il se mit dans une rage folle et se mit à grogner. Hagrid revint près de Harry qui lui demanda de traduire :

« Le sorcier ici présent te lance un défi. Un duel. Si tu perd, le chef qu'il proposera devra être accepté sans réserve. Si le sorcier perd, tu auras la reconnaissance éternelle de Lord Voldemort et je suis sûr qu'il te récompensera. »

Tout se déroulait selon le plan. Le Géant se mit devant Harry, qui sortit l'épée de Gryffondor en taille réduite de sa poche. Il lui rendit sa forme originelle et la brandit fièrement. Alors, le combat s'enclencha.

Harry esquivait les coups plus qu'il n'attaquait. Il voulait jauger son adversaire, pour commencer. Mais ce dernier n'avait pour lui que ses objets magiques et sa grande taille, sinon, il était le pire balourd qui eut jamais vu le jour.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'effrayer en lui jetant une énorme boule de feu et en lançant ses démons repentis contre lui. Cette diversion lui permit de se changer rapidement en puma et de sauter sur le coup du Géant, partie du corps non protégée par aucune cotte de maille quelconque. Harry se retransforma donc sur l'épaule du Géant et, vite fait bien fait, lui enfonça son épée dans la gorge, pas assez profondément pour le tuer, mais suffisamment pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes et perde beaucoup de sang.

Harry descendit de son perchoir improvisé et laissa l'épée plantée dans le Géant. Celui s'écroula, et l'arme de Gryffondor s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Il mourut d'un coup, sans trop de souffrances.

Körk, l'oncle de Hagrid et Graup, fut donc nommé Gurg. Il était d'accord pour une alliance avec les sorciers de l'Ordre.

** OO **Fin du Flash Back**OO**

Encore plus abasourdis qu'auparavant, les trois autres se remettaient à peine de leur émotion. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione et Ron revinrent à la réalité et partirent apporter le repas dans leur chambre. A ce moment là, Draco se mit devant Harry et lui dit :

« Granger a raison, il faut exprimer ses remerciements et ses félicitations de façon tangible. »

Il s'assit sur les genoux de Harry et lui embrassa très tendrement les lèvres. Ses doigts caressaient le visage de Harry, en en redessinant les courbes et les méplats. Le baiser demeurait assez chaste, Harry n'y participait que très timidement. Draco, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, se releva, et dit :

« Encore merci. »

Harry, semblant croire au mensonge débité par Draco sur une soi-disant gratitude, répondit paisiblement :

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, Draco. Mince, je meure de faim ! »

* * *

**Alors alors, votre avis ?**

**bsx,**

**Mery Dray**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi. Tout à JKR. Siouplaît, pas d'huissiers, pas d'avocats, j'ai même pas de compte en banque vous pourrez rien me soutirer à part mon imagination assez débridée et très effrayante par moments._

Cette fic et à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours autant ma grande. Et les autres, n'essayez pas de la lui piquer, hein, je vous ai à l'œil !

_**Chapitre 16 :Poudlard Express**_

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour rentrer dans la pièce et appeler les deux garçons. Finalement, ils dînèrent dans le salon attenant à la chambre. L'ambiance très conviviale et la bonne chère détendit grandement l'atmosphère. Draco et Harry en avaient même oublié leur baiser. Du moins en apparence et pour un cours laps de temps.

Avant de se coucher, une partie de Bataille Explosive les opposa, gagnée par Harry, qui se gondolait devant les cheveux brûlés de Ron. Celui-ci se vengea en jetant à Harry au visage un seau d'eau qu'il avait matérialisé. Alors, sans prévenir, le brun jeta sans baguette un sort de Glace sur le liquide, qui retomba sur le sol sous forme de glaçons.

Ensuite, il les fit disparaître d'un geste de la main. Il dit à Ron :

« Tu es le pire des mauvais joueur ! Tiens, même Draco n'a pas rouspété, alors qu'il est Serpentard. Et toi, le Gryffondor, tu refuses ta défaite ? »

« Je ne me suis pas vengé parce que mes cheveux n'ont pas été atteints. Mais si jamais un seul d'entre eux avait brûlé… »

« Oui, je sais Draco, tu m'aurais jeté le sort Doloris à pleine puissance, puis tu m'aurais saigné à blanc. Enfin, c'est ce que tu dis. Mais moi je sais que maintenant tu es aussi pur qu'un ange ! Na !»

Harry lui entoura les épaules de son bras puis lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Il se leva et se jeta sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre.

« C'est moi qui dors là-dessus ! »

S'ensuivit alors une mêlée désordonnée pour savoir qui aurait quel lit. Hermione se retrouva dans le coin opposé à la porte, à côté d'elle, Ron, puis Harry et ensuite Draco. La jeune fille se rendit donc à la salle de bain pour se changer. Les garçons s'habillèrent dans la chambre même. Aucun d'eux ne mit de haut (à part Hermione !.), la chaleur en cette fin Août étant des plus étouffantes.

Harry avait apporté, plus tôt dans la soirée, les affaires de tout le monde. Il avait donc Crème avec lui. Le Boursouflet l'amusait toujours autant. Il jouait avec lui avant de s'endormir. Ce qui lui valut les taquineries sans méchancetés de ses trois amis.

La soirée ayant vraiment été riche en émotions, Draco eut du mal à dormir. Il mit à profit cette petite insomnie pour se remettre les idées en place et prendre certaines décisions pour le moins…décisives.

Harry, s'étant habitué à se réveiller extrêmement tôt, fut le premier à se lever. Il commanda le petit déjeuner pour neuf heures et demi, et à neuf heures et quart, il réveilla Draco en lui caressant les cheveux. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment, il quitta le blond à peine réveillé pour se mettre au chevet du roux. A celui-là, il ébouriffa les mèches de feu, puis lui enjoignit de réveiller Hermione, ce dont s'acquitta Ron avec plaisir.

Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt, Harry envoya une missive à Mr et Mrs Weasley, leur demandant de se rendre au quai 9 ¾ et les y attendre à 10h45. Molly s'était chargé de leur préparer les affaires qui leur manquait, étant préparée à toutes éventualité.

Ils grimpèrent à bord du train, et monopolisèrent un compartiment. Ron et Hermione étaient Préfets en Chef, mais ils n'allaient pas, pour une fois, faire des rondes dans le Poudlard Express. Lorsque Harry leur demanda pourquoi, ils lui dirent :

« Maintenant que Le Prince des Serpentards se tient à carreaux et que nous l'avons à l'œil, nous n'avons plus à craindre pour les plus jeunes. Les autres savent se défendre ! »

« Ne chantez pas trop vite victoire ! Je suis Préfet, je peux patrouiller si je veux, et en même temps semer la pagaille dans mon sillage. Mais c'est vrai, nous n'aurons pas à patrouiller sans répit. Tous les Serpentards aux intentions inavouables sont aux côtés du Lord Noir, à présent. Les quelques espions des Ténèbres qui restent ne tenteront rien pour ne pas se faire repérer. »

« Draco a raison, dit Hermione, Poudlard ne peut pas avoir été entièrement purifiée. Il reste sûrement parmi les élèves des jeunes gens que Voldemort utilise comme informateurs. Et je pense qu'ils ne sont pas tous Serpentards. Je suis même sûre que les indics qui restent son à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor. »

« Gryffondor ? Hermione, je ne pense pas vraiment que..."

« Ron, l'interrompit Harry, le nom de Peter Pettigrow te dit-il quelque chose ? »

Ils racontèrent alors à Draco tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Peter. Le blond savait quelques une des grandes lignes grâce aux souvenirs auxquels il avait eu accès dans la maison familiale de Dumbledore, mais il ne connaissait pas tous les détails. La fin du voyage arriva, sans que le trajet ait été vraiment pénibles. Quelques incidents survinrent, comme lorsque Ron avait surpris Hermione entrain de se changer, ou quand Trevor sauta dans les cheveux de Harry alors que celui-ci choisissait les friandises dans le chariot.

Cet incident, bien sûr, ne pouvait être négligé par ses amis, qui se mirent à chantonner dans la bonne humeur:

« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin… »

L'habituel « par ici les premières années » retentit au grand soulagement de Harry, ayant craint que Hagrid n'ait tenu à rejoindre le bataillon de Géants qui protégeait Poudlard. Minerva McGonnagall ne s'était pas opposée à cela. Apparemment, cette année, il y aurait deux nouveaux professeurs. Severus n'allait reprendre les cours de DCFM qu'après Noël, parce qu'il avait une tâche à finir jusque là. Quelqu'un le remplacerait en prenant son apparence, et un autre professeur devra se charger des cours de Métamorphose.

Etrangement, cette année, les élèves de 1ère et 2ème année n'étudieraient pas avec les autres. Ils avaient été transférés à Beauxbâtons. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon…

Il n' y eut donc pas de cérémonie de répartition, et le repas fut, à la grande joie de Ron, servi plus rapidement que jamais il ne le fut dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonnagall ne jugeait pas utile d'abrutir les élèves avec des paroles sentencieuses, et ce qui devait être dit l'avait déjà été à la fin de l'été dernier. Les deux nouveaux professeurs étaient simultanément dans la Salle. Harry sentait de façon diffuse que ces deux personnes n'étaient pas ce qu'elles prétendaient être.

Le nouveau professeur temporaire de Défense était un grand homme brun, de haute stature, à la démarche fière et décidée. L'enseignante de Métamorphose avait également les cheveux bruns, et un port altier. Harry ne décelait pas de mauvaises ondes provenant d'eux, mais il commençait à deviner le pot aux roses.

Apparemment, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, durant ces vacances…Il demanda à la Directrice un entretien urgent. On cachait vraiment trop de changements au goût de Harry, qui était déterminé à pallier à cette erreur.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé.**

**Passable, Bof, Pff, ou Beûrk?**

**Reviews**

**Mery Dry**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : _Rien à moi. Tout à JKR. Siouplaît, pas d'huissiers, pas d'avocats, j'ai même pas de compte en banque vous pourrez rien me soutirer à part mon imagination assez débridée et très effrayante par moments._

Cette fic et à Nadia Malfoy. J'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours autant ma grande. Et les autres, n'essayez pas de la lui piquer, hein, je vous ai à l'œil !

_**Chapitre 17 : Nouveaux professeurs**_

En cette nuit du premier Septembre, Poudlard était très silencieux. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Tout le monde ? Pas vraiment. Dans le bureau directorial, six personnes tenaient salon.

Effectivement, Minerva McGonnagall était la cible de plusieurs questions, posées par Harry, Draco et Hagrid, sous l'œil attentif des deux nouveaux professeurs, Monsieur Foyle et Madame Blackfield. Ron et Hermione, par leur position de Préfets en Chef, devaient effectuer leur ronde, ils renoncèrent donc à assister à cet entretien.

Harry était assez intrigué : Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Les premières et deuxièmes années devaient faire leurs études à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été question de les transférer à Beauxbâtons. Ensuite, le nouveau professeur de DCFM devait prendre l'apparence de Rogue, pour que celui-ci reprenne ses cours sans que l'on ait à expliquer le départ de l'autre.

« Avant que vous ne me répondiez, Professeur, êtes-vous sûre de la fiabilité de Mr et Mme Malfoy ? »

« Je pourrais savoir, Mr Potter, comment vous avez percé notre couverture? Parce que je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre que vous, à part peut-être Draco, ait découvert le pot aux roses. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malfoy, votre déguisement n'est pas à remettre en cause. Mais vos patronymes d'emprunt ne sont pas très éloignés de vos noms d'origines (Malfoy devient Foyle et Black devient Blackfield). En plus, vous marchez de la même façon qu'un Malfoy, et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de regarder les autres de haut. »

« Que voulez-vous, Mr Potter, les habitudes ont la peau dure…Néanmoins, j'espère que les autres élèves ne feront pas preuve d'autant de perspicacité que vous. »

« Je pense qu'Hermione a déjà découvert de quoi il en retournait. Weasley est moins rapide à la détente, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui qui lui mettras la puce à l'oreille. Il est depuis très longtemps, victime d'une réaction allergique à l'encontre de ma famille… »

C'était la première intervention de Draco dans cette discussion. Il se tenait dos au mur, le visage impassible. Mais Harry était sûr qu'en vérité, il était proie à des sentiments très divers. Soudain, le jeune blond se retourna vers lui, en disant :

« Alors ? »

« Tout va bien. Je n'ai détecté aucune mauvaise intention. Ton père est plus sincère que je n'aurais pu le croire. Ta mère également, mais elle m'inquiétais moins. Donc, tu n'as rien à craindre, Draco, tes parents sont de notre côté. Excusez-moi, Madame, d'avoir violé le sanctuaire abritant vos pensées. Et vous, Monsieur, merci de m'avoir laissé accéder à certains recoins de votre esprit dont vous ne voudriez sûrement pas que tout le monde connaisse le contenu. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Mr Potter. Draco, je voudrais te remercier. Tu as accepté d'endosser un fardeau des plus pénibles pour que nous ayons la vie sauve, moi et ta mère. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras les faux-semblants auxquels j'ai dû recourir pour t'épargner certaines horreurs. »

« Père, vous savez bien que je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

Hagrid remit la conversation sur les rails qu'il voulait qu'elle emprunte. Pourquoi ses premières années n'étaient pas présentes sur le quai. Ses barques avaient été vides, pour une fois. Minerva expliqua que le couple Malfoy avait prévenu d'une machination qui se tramait à l'encontre des élèves.

« L'Ordre du Phénix a découvert, grâce à ses interrogatoires, que Lucius Malfoy avait volontairement saboté la mission au Département des Mystères. Bellatrix, elle, n'a pas réussi à nous dissimuler que Vous-Savez-Qui voulait Draco pour avoir ainsi un moyen de pression sur Lucius, au cas où celui-ci voudrait se rebeller. Narcissa ne risquait rien de ce genre, car tous pensaient que le mariage la liant à Malfoy était arrangé. On pensait ainsi que Lucius s'en souciait comme d'une guigne, alors qu'il basait ses espoirs dans son héritier. »

« Il faut dire que nous avons fort bien la comédie du mariage de convenance, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie. »

« Parfaitement, Lucius. C'était si amusant ! Mais poursuivez votre récit, Minerva.»

« Narcissa est au courant de beaucoup de choses, ceci dû au fait qu'elle assistait au réunions de V…V…Vol… Bref, elle a découvert que Voldemort comptait envoyer des Détraqueurs hybrides sur Poudlard. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer -Le-Nom les a génétiquement modifiés. Ils peuvent à présent voir, et aussi tuer les personnes les plus faibles. Ceux qui résistent le moins mourront donc rien qu'à la proximité d'une de ses créatures. Et en plus, leur Baiser est toujours aussi opérationnels. Et il semble que le Lord Noir a d'autres créatures aussi horribles sous ses ordres. C'est pourquoi nous avons envoyé les premières et deuxième années à Beauxbâtons. Ainsi, ces élèves sont à l'abri, et constituent le lien entre les deux écoles. En cas d'attaque massive contre Poudlard, nous pourrons envoyer ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas se battre. Nous n'avons pris cette décision que hier, et n'avons pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, Hagrid. »

« C'est bon, Professeur. »

« Mais pourquoi Mr Malfoy n'a-t-il pas pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue ? »

« Mr Potter, les professeurs ne faisant pas partie de l'Ordre ignorent tout de la condition de Severus. Tous le prennent pour un assassin. Je vais devoir d'abord tout leur expliquer. En plus, ils ignorent que Mr Malfoy est de notre côté. Ainsi, il ne pouvait que prendre l'apparence d'un étranger, pour ne pas risquer de se faire attaquer au détour d'un couloir. Sa femme ayant trahi elle aussi, elle court les mêmes risques. Ils sont à présent vos nouveaux professeurs. Après les vacances de Noël, Le professeur Rogue reprendra sa place de professeur de DCFM, Monsieur Malfoy devant exécuter plusieurs missions. Mais il vous fera des cours particuliers, Mr Potter. »

« Cela ne me pose pas de problème. Mais, j'ai fait, disons, quelques progrès ces derniers temps. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de développer mon endurance et ma rapidité, pour que je puisse encaisser et esquiver, sans difficultés. Je maîtrise certains aspects de la magie noire, et moi et Draco avons eu un apprentissage intensif avec Severus. Mais ce que je crains, c'est que jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser du fait que j'ai toujours été…assez sentimental. Je doute de pouvoir tuer. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Comment peux-tu mentir aussi effrontément ? Tu te rappelles le nombres de fois où tu as failli me tuer ? Rien que ce matin, quand je ne faisais que plaisanter innocemment à propos de crapaud et de tes yeux, et toi tu as failli m'étrangler ! Bon, soyons sérieux. Tu l'as tué quand tu été encore un bébé. Par malchance, on dirait qu'il tient à la vie. Mais je suis sûre que cette fois sera la bonne.»

« Au ministère, je n'ai même pas été capable de jeter un Doloris à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait torturé Neville sous mes yeux, et remuait le couteau dans la plaie en ce qui concernait ses parents hospitalisés à cause de son sadisme. Ensuite elle a tué Sirius. Mais lorsque j'ai lancé le Doloris, je n'ai même pas pu lui faire ressentir cette douleur et cette souffrance, qui étaient les conséquences bien connues de ce sort. Alors, tu voudrais que je parvienne à lancer un Avada Kedavra sur Voldemort ? Draco Malfoy, que je te reprenne encore à frissonner en entendant ce nom, c'est sur toi que je me ferais la main, pour les Impardonnables.»

« D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de me lancer le pire regard noir que tu ait en stock ! Tu sais bien que je peux prononcer son nom, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner… Voldemort. Voilà, tu es content ? »

« Très. Tu es prêt ? »

« Go ! »

Alors, sans que personne comprenne quoi que ce soit, les deux jeunes gens firent sauter la porte et pointèrent leur baguette sur la personne qui avait collé l'oreille contre la porte. Ombrage…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Suspense suspense…lol**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? **

**♦♦♣♠meriam♠○♠☻**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Cadeau…

« Alors, Dolorès, on joue les espions ? »

« Prise sur le fait, Minerva ! Vous engagez des Mangemorts, maintenant ! Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, vous briguiez le poste de Directrice de Poudlard. Vous l'avez à présent, mais plus pour longtemps. Dès qu'on saura que vous protégez Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy, je doute que vous soyez encore en vie ! »

« Moi, par contre, je doute que vous soyez encore en vie après l'interview que je vais donner ce soir-même à Rita Skeeter, ici présente (Il sortit un scarabée de sa poche, et le coléoptère se transforma en une femme ayant entre 30 et 40 ans, sans connaissance, mais qu'il réveilla d'un simple sort). Bien sûr, j'y rapporterais tous les propos que le ministère a tenu à mon encontre, et également le traitement que vous m'avez infligé. Ces Décrets Ministériels abusifs, le fait que vous m'avez envoyé des Détraqueurs près des moldus chez qui je vis, et également lorsque vous avez été sur le point de me jeter un Doloris. Sans oublier que vous ne nous avez rien enseigner, rien du tout, à part comment dire bonjour en chœur. Ainsi, le Ministère n'aura jamais l'approbation des gens lorsqu'il voudra vous remettre au poste de Directrice. Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Je témoignerais également des insultes à l'égard de mon ancien directeur, et de la pression qui lui était mise Et aussi des bêtises du Ministère, des Mangemorts en liberté et des innocents arrêtés. Je vais donc me mettre ouvertement contre le Ministère, et tous sauront que je ne l'approuve pas. Je n'oublierais pas d'innocenter encore une fois Sirius Black, et Severus Rogue, sans oublier Draco. Je préciserais en plus que certains Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban dernièrement sont des repentis et qu'ils sont de notre côté, malgré tous les mensonges du Ministre et ses acolytes. »

Dolorès Ombrage regardait Harry de ses grands yeux globuleux. Elle ne semblait pas en état de croire ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Celui-ci ajouta ensuite nonchalamment :

« Ah ! C'est vrai. Je ne vais pas négliger le plus important. Notez également ceci, Rita. J'ai fait ces révélations à cause de Dolorès Jane Ombrage, non contente de provoquer l'ire d'une horde de centaures, mais en plus de cela, elle s'attire la mienne. Et elle tient toujours des calomnies à propos de ma chère et vénérée directrice. »

Rira Skeeter poussa un petit gloussement surexcité, et rangea plume et parchemin dans son sac. Depuis qu'elle avait droit à quelques interviews exclusives de Harry Potter et ses compagnons, la reporter avait redoré son blason et se targuait à présent d'une excellente réputation dans le milieu. En plus, personne ne doutait plus de la véracité de ses articles. Elle les publiait à la Gazette, et sur son propre journal. Ainsi, si jamais le Ministère forçait la Gazette du Sorcier à enlever certaines informations, les lecteurs pouvaient lire la version officielle sur le 'Skeeter News' et parfois même, le Chicaneur. Cette idée provenait, bien sûr, d'Hermione, qui devenait de plus en plus douée en ce genre d'affaires.

Elle avait même réussi, à la grande surprise de ses amis, à faire publier plusieurs articles sur la S.A.L.E. Du moment qu'elle ne cotisait plus…

Dolorès Ombrage était figée. La terreur suintait de ses pores, tant qu'elle en était palpable et tangible. Elle s'effondra à terre. Mais elle accepta tout de même le marché que lui proposait Harry.

« Vous faites ce que je vous dis. Si je vous demande de faire libérer un innocent vous le faites, si je vous incite à faire une déclaration, vous obtempérez. Sinon, cet article sera suivi d'un autre, plus exhaustif. Il y sera fait état des malversations dont vous êtes l'instigatrice. Des pots-de-vin, du chantage, des détournements de fonds. J'ai les comptes, les preuves sont là. Donc, si vous n'obéissez pas, cet article vous tombera dessus comme un couperet. Et je suis sûr que Rita se fera un plaisir d'y ajouter ses propres informations sur votre compte, apparemment, elle a une dent contre vous. »

« Je…J'accepte. Mais on m'a envoyé vous espionner, justement. Et qu'est-ce que je dirais lorsqu'on me demandera un compte-rendu ? »

« Vous direz que j'étais entrain de donner une interview à Rita Skeeter, dans laquelle j'innocentais certaines personnes, et en incriminais d'autres. Dites leur qu'il en sauront plus en lisant le tirage de Lundi matin. Vous ne pouvez rien dire d'autre, car je m'instaure comme étant le Gardien du Secret du reste des renseignements que vous avez pu glaner en nous espionnant. Vous pouvez partir, j'ai encore quelques points à éclaircir avec Rita, et je dois lancer le sort Fidelitas. Lorsque vous arriverez devant le Ministre, vous devez avoir l'air assez bouleversée pour qu'on ne vous harcèle pas de questions. Donc, veuillez m'excuser, mais je fais cela uniquement pour votre bien. »

Il ferma les yeux puis plaqua sa main sur son torse. Petit à petit, son corps se transforma. Ce n'était plus Harry Potter qui se tenait devant eux, mais un centaure. Le haut de son corps n'avait pas changé quoiqu'il eut été dévêtu, mais ses jambes avaient disparues, laissant place à un corps de cheval. Il frappa le sol de ses sabots, provoquant un bruit caractéristique. La représentante ministérielle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, ses yeux parurent doubler de volume, (ce qui n'est pas rien !) et elle se mit à s'arracher les cheveux. Elle poussa un hurlement inhumain, et s'évanouit.

Harry matérialisé entre ses mains quelques feuilles d'arbres et deux crins de chevaux. Il disposa des feuilles au hasard parmi les cheveux de la harpie, puis mit les crins sur ses vêtement qu'il chiffonna et déchira par endroits avec un sort. Ensuite, il appela Kreattur :

« Emmène la dans le couloir menant au bureau du Ministre, et arrange toi pour qu'on la découvre juste après que tu ne reviennes. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Maître, c'est inhérent à ma condition. Je vais exécuter vos ordres…Maître. »

Crack

Et il disparut avec Ombrage. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré puis se retourna vers les autres. A sa grande surprise, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Rita Skeeter avait même une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Harry, légèrement paniqué, reprit forme humaine. Il crut entendre quelques exclamations de frustration !

Il ôta cela de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qui lui restait à faire. Il jeta le sortilège Fidelitas, et finit l'interview le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il partit se coucher, après avoir souhaité le bonsoir à tous dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, le souvenir du regard plus qu'admiratif d'un certain Serpentard le troubla plus que de raison…

* * *

Ca luiavait pris un bout de temps pour se l'avouer, mais Harry y était enfin arrivé. Il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Cela paraissait un peu trop soudain, un peu trop surprenant, mais il en était ainsi. Il l'aimait passionnément, sans mesure et sans limites. Il savait que c'était dangereux, pour lui et pour Draco, mais c'était inéluctable. Il se consumait d'amour pour le blond, et alors ? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Voldemort pourrait s'en servir. Enfin, s'il le sait ! Il ne peut plus rien avoir comme information à propos de Harry. Ses espions sont inefficaces, ses Mangemorts se raréfient, et Harry Potter est de plus en plus adulé, de plus en plus adoré, de plus en plus protégé, mais, ce que ignore Voldemort, c'est que Harry est surtout de plus en plus fort et…de plus en plus amoureux.

Mais chut ! C'est un secret. Hermione l'a sûrement deviné, depuis le bal d'Halloween Harry était si tête-en-l'air ! Il avait perdu son appétit, était songeur. Mais dès que Draco était dans les parages, il retrouvait le sourire. Même l'enseignement très sévère de Lucius et Severus ne l'éprouvait plus. Il ne se décourageait plus comme avant, et progressait de jour en jour, rien que pour finir l'entraînement le plus tôt possible et pouvoir dire bonsoir à Draco.

Lorsqu'il ne le lui disait pas, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir paisiblement, comme si quelque chose manquait pour que ce soit parfait. En ces vacances, c'était assez facile de le voir tous les soirs, mais après, cela serait plus ardu. Harry s'allongea sur le lit. Demain Noël, se dit-il. Et après-demain le mariage de Thonks et Remus. En plus, Severus lui avait garanti une excellente surprise, comme cadeau.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Le cadeau qu'il aimerait plus que tout était bien sûr une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme de la part de Draco, mais Severus ne pouvait pas lui donner ça comme cadeau ! Bah, il n'allait pas se casser la tête pour un rien !

Le matin, il fut réveillé par un bruit assez soudain. On toqua violemment à sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir mais fut stoppé dans sa progression par un hurlement.

« IMBECILE, PAS MAINTENANT TU VAS TOUT GACHER ! REDESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT, ET NE PARLE SURTOUT PAS, SINON TU SAIS CE QUI RISQUE DE T'ARRIVER! JE TE TRANSFORMERAIS EN STEAK TARTARE ! »

La personne qui attendait derrière la porte battit en retraite devant la puissance de l'organe vocal de Severus Je-Crie-Fort Rogue. Harry ouvrit la porte, par simple curiosité, mais le couloir de l'étage était étonnamment désert. Il haussa les épaules et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, pas plus intrigué que ça. Ouais, il fallait dire aussi qu'un certain blond troublait encore son esprit. En fait, il occupait tout le temps ses pensées, donc, Harry ne s'en inquiétait plus.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, et avait l'air de l'attendre. Ils semblaient guetter une réaction à venir de sa part. Tous l'étudiaient soigneusement. Il passait les vacances de Noël au 12, Square Grimmaurd, après que les membres de l'Ordre lui aient fait leurs plus plates excuses. Il les accepta comme ça, sans s'en réjouir ni s'en plaindre, comme si ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Ce qui était assez vrai…Les Malfoy étaient là, Remus, Thonks, Severus, les Weasley, Fleur et Hermione également. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler un Noël en grand.

Le petit déjeuner fut assez joyeux. Mais tous semblait attendre quelque chose. Sûrement de prendre les cadeaux sous le sapin. Les cadeaux s'empilaient dans un ordre méthodique, chacun son tas. On demanda à Harry de commencer par ouvrir le plus petit. C'était un bout de papier. Dessus, il y avait écrit : « Ouvre la porte secondaire. »

Harry, sous les yeux impatients des autres, s'exécuta, et eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie.

« Sirius ! »


	19. Chapter 19

Cette fic est entièrement dédié à Nadia Malfoy, en espérant qu'elle la trouve à son goût.

_**Chapitre 19 : **_

« Sirius ! »

Harry semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Sirius Black se tenait devant lui, souriant comme jamais. Les séquelles d'Azkaban avaient disparues, et l'ombre qui hantait ses yeux s'était atténuée. Il ouvrit ses bras, et Harry s'y précipita avec joie. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un bon bout de temps, chacun d'eux s'efforçant de se retenir pour ne pas fondre en sanglots.

Mais Harry donna libre cours à sa joie et se mit à verser des larmes de bonheur qu'il ne put endiguer. Il prononça quelques paroles incohérentes, où il était question de 'culpabilité', 'désespoir', et d'autres mots de la même famille. Sirius eut un sourire indulgent et passa sa main dans le dos de Harry, le calmant petit à petit.

Soudain, Harry sembla sortir de sa transe et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il dit d'une voix menaçante :

« Sirius Black…Le jour où je te reprendrais à commettre des bêtises pareilles -non mais ! Aller au ministère alors que tu es activement recherché- je te tue de mes propres mains ! Et tu vas enfin goûter à la torture version Potter… »

« Ah non, j'y ai déjà goûté. Ta mère était une professionnel de ce genre de choses, ça je peux te le dire. Pffff , ce qu 'elle a pu nous en faire baver, des fois ! Enfin bref, sache que ma…disparition a quand même été utile… Si Bellatrix ne m'avait pas envoyé de l'autre côté du voile, tu ne l'aurais pas poursuivi et Voldemort ne serait pas apparu au beau milieu du hall du Ministère sous les yeux de Fudge et ses compères ! »

« je ne rigole pas, Sirius. A la moindre incartade, je te plonge dans un baril d'eau bouillante ! Au fait, est-ce que c'est sûr toi que Severus s'égosillait, ce matin ? »

« Ouais, je voulais te faire une surprise en te réveillant ce matin, mais le pauvre chou avait peur que tu ne fasses une crise cardiaque. J'ai dû obtempérer…Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te revoir , Harry. »

Harry lui sourit, mais apparemment, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Sirius grimaça et lui dit :

« Allez, vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Ne te retiens pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certain, vous devez avoir ça dans les gènes, je ne vais pas contrarier la nature… »

Harry s'avança alors vers lui, sous les yeux attendris des autres, qui pensaient qu'ils allaient se faire un câlin de retrouvailles. Mais sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'adolescent donna à son parrain un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

« Ouille. Je me suis pas trompé, le même crochet du droit que ta mère, à mon grand malheur. Si tu avais celui de ton père, ça aurait pu aller, c'est vrai qu'il est puissant, mais devant Lily, eh bien, il ne tenait vraiment pas la comparaison, paix à son âme. Et avec ma chance tu as hérité ça d'elle. Quand James prenait trop de risques au Quidditch, elle l'accueillait toujours avec une gifle ou un bon coup de poing. Ca a déteint sur ce pauvre Cornedrue, lorsque je mettais du temps à revenir d'une mission, j'y avais droit. Ca m'arrangeait bien le portrait ! Mais heureusement qu'il ne valait pas Lily. Bon, t'es soulagé Harry, tes gènes sont satisfaites ? »

« Oui, on ne peut mieux. Attends que je t'arranges. Je pense bien t'avoir cassé le nez. Episkey. »

« Tu penses ? Mais tu me l'as explosé ! Rah la la. »

«Arrête de râler, et viens avec moi. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? »

Et ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi durant une bonne heure. Sirius expliqua à Harry qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un monde parallèle, l'heure de sa mort n'étant pas encore venue. Firenze l'a dit à Severus Rogue, qui avait dès lors commencé en secret le processus de récupération. Il fallait une potion très compliquée et une incantation ancestrale. La potion ayant infusé pendant des mois, tout fut prêt la veille de Noël. C'était pour cela que Remus avait attendu pour se marier. Il s'était promis mutuellement que chacun serait le témoin de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de babiller comme des gamins se revoyant à la rentrée, ils regardèrent les autres. Tous étaient assis, soit par terre, soit autour de la table, et les contemplaient. Personne n'avaient l'air moqueur, tous, même Lucius, étaient un tantinet attendris. Mais le grand blond se reprit très vite lorsqu'il vit le regard ironique que sa femme lui adressait.

Chacun déballa ses cadeaux, et tous rirent beaucoup à la vue de Sirius et Harry qui avaient entamé des chants de Noël. Il furent, bien sûr, suivis par tous les fils Weasley, qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Mme Weasley s'était surpassée, et le repas tenait plus du festin que du simple déjeuner. Harry était ravi de ses cadeaux.

Ron lui avait offert un Retourneur de Temps Fixe, tandis qu'Hermione lui avait obtenu un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur le plus huppé de Londres, ainsi qu'une auscultation chez l'ophtalmomage, pour que sa vision ne régresse à plus, et pour que son acuité visuelle soit dédoublée. Apparemment, d'après le prospectus, il aurait bientôt une vision digne des chats les plus aguerris.

Mais il s'était fait un peu enguirlandé par la jeune fille, qui était assez vexée du fait qu'il ne portait pas ses nouveaux vêtements et s'obstinait à garder les nippes qui garnissaient sa garde-robe.

« Mais le problème, Hermione, c'est qu'ils sont au moins confortables, et c'est tout ce que je demande. J'ai déjà essayé l'un de ces nouveaux pantalons en cuir, mais c'est affreusement serré, comme truc ! On peut à peine bouger dedans, et je me demande encore comment on fait pour courir avec ! Et tu me connais, avec ma tendance à me fourrer dans les situations abracadabrantes, j'ai besoin de tenues adéquates me permettant de prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Mais tous ses vêtements ne sont pas en cuir, tout de même ! Et c'est très facile de s'y habituer, je te le jure. Pour courir avec, à quoi bon ? Tu es le sprinter le plus rapide qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, alors pantalon de cuir ou pas, je ne vois pas ce que ça changeras à la donne. En plus, si l'on veut te rattraper, on n'a qu'à te jeter un sort. Qui prendra le risque de te courser, alors qu'il est de notoriété publique que tu attires les ennuis comme les fleurs attirent l'abeille ? »

« Laisse moi déballer mes cadeaux, 'Mione. Promis, je porterais ses vêtements un jour, et j'en commanderais un tas d'autres. Heureuse ? Tiens, regarde plutôt les roses éternelles que t'a offerte Ron. Ne sont-elles pas belles ? »

Ouf, il avait réussi à détourner l'attention d'Hermione. En tout cas, pour le coiffeur, elle pouvait toujours rêver, c'est un héritage, et cet héritage là, si on ne le conservait pas, il se conservait de lui-même !

Draco aussi était étrangement ému. On lui avait offerts tant de cadeaux. C'est vrai qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais d'habitude, il venait juste de ses parents ou alors il n'étaient pas désintéressés. Mais à son grand bonheur, pour ces fêtes de Noël, ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais les plus surpris furent certainement Sirius, Severus, et Lucius.(Quelles rimes !)

Ils avaient tous les trois reçu une avalanche de cadeaux, sûrement une façon de s'excuser. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient du Ministère, et d'autres venaient de simples sorciers, en témoignage de compassion, parfois gratitude, ou regret et remords.

Lucius fit une remarque :

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Harry Potter n'a-t-il pas reçu autant de cadeaux que nous ? il devrait même en recevoir le double ! »

« Lucius, tu ne connais pas Harry. Il se sent presque coupable, et les cadeaux qui lui sont offerts par ceux qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, il les envoie à des orphelinats et des hôpitaux. »

La seule réaction provoquée par la réplique de Sirius fut :

« QUOI

Harry rougit comme une pivoine et se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, en jetant des regards noirs à Sirius. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds, à part Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient assez amusés.

« Ce n'est pas que je me sente coupable, c'est juste qu'il y'a des gens à qui ça fera plus plaisir, c'est tout. En plus, à quoi ça va me servir, un cadeau qu'on m'offre parce que j'ai survécu alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé ? Je préfère nettement les coups de bec affectueux d'Hedwige ! »

Les autres continuait de le contempler comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Harry se mit à marmonner des mots sans suite, tellement il était embarrassé. L'ayant remarqué, les autres firent comme si de rien n'était et parurent oublier le léger incident.

La journée fut…merveilleuse. Un des Noël les plus mémorable de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Harry ayant appelé Kreattur, il ne parut pas très heureux de revoir son ancien et futur maître, mais il dut relativiser…

Pour une fois, Severus et Sirius avaient passé une journée sans disputes. Certes, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïences, mais ça restait à la limite de l'acceptable.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

Le mariage de Remus et Nymphadora fut des plus émouvant, et l'événement le plus cocasse fut la grimace faite par la jeune femme lorsque le Druide avait prononcé son nom complet 'Nymphadora Andromeda Sylvana Thonks, voulez-vous vous enchaîner magiquement et pour l'éternité par les liens sacrés du mariages avec Remus Jocelyn Lupin ?'

Bien sûr, pour le jour de son mariage, Thonks fit une légère concession et n'arbora pas de cheveux rose chewing-gum ni de groin de cochon, par contre, elle arbora une chevelure longue, certes, mais dont la couleur rappelait immanquablement celle des cheveux de Harry, et en plus, son front s'ornait d'une cicatrice caractéristique en forme d'éclair. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie un assez grand nombre de fois, et elle tenait à lui faire ainsi un hommage 'discret'.

La fête battit son plein toute la journée et les deux nouveaux mariés partirent le soir même en voyage de noces. Une croisière autour du monde, aux frais de Dolorès Ombrage, avec escales à Venise, Paris, Toulouse, Delphes, Athènes, Marrakech, Fès, Pékin et Bombay.

Les filles soupirèrent profondément à l'énoncé de ses destinations de rêves. Mais justement, elles resteraient des rêves, du moins pour l'instant.

Sirius râla un peu, bien sûr, car il était légèrement frustré, il venait tout juste de retrouver son ami. Mais il se décida de ronger son frein, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. En plus, il avait un Severus Rogue tout chaud sur lequel se faire les dents….

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Fini, le chapitre !

Celui là, eh bien, c'est, comment dire, l'embrayage.

Ca va bouger à partir du prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, ça dépend du temps qu'il fera demain.

Review ? Oui, s'il vous plaît, c'est gentil d'en proposer !

Petite question :

Je me sens un peu nulle, mais…

J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie le terme Mpreg ?

Je sais que grosso modo, c'est une grossesse masculine, mais je veux dire, d'où vient l'expression ?

Je sais, j'ai honte de mon ignorance, mais ça me taraude depuis longtemps, et je veux savoir.

Merci d'avance !


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR._

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

Chapitre 20 : Débordement 

« Ron, Hermione ! Attendez-moi deux secondes. »

« Harry ? Mais je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à dire à Draco ? »

« Oui Ron, c'est ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr…Attends, Ron, mets toi à côté de Hermione. Voilà, donc…Si ça s'arrête sur Hermione, ça veut dire que j'avouerais, si ça s'arrête sur Ron ça veut dire que je devrais attendre. Bon »

_Am stram gram_

_Pic et pic et colegram_

_Bourre et bourre et ratatam _

_Am stram Gram_

« Ah, Hermione. Je vais donc devoir tout lui dire…Allez, Harry, tu es un Gryffondor, tu pourras le faire ! Oh bouuhhh, c'est pas la meilleure chose à dire, là, quand on voit comment ils se débrouillent en amour, certains Gryffondors de ma connaissance ! »

Ron et Hermione ne firent pas très attention à ses paroles tellement ils étaient éberlués par le comportement plus qu'étrange de Harry. Justement, celui-ci tournait les talons et descendait en direction des cachots.

'Je vais lui avouer mon amour, c'est impossible que je fasse autrement je n'en peux plus…Ces vacances de Noël ont été un supplice ! le voir et ne pas tout lui dire…Mais, comment il va réagir ? Telle est la question !'

Et Harry poursuivit sa route en se posant d'autres question existentielle du même style, étudiant le ton avec le quel il allait faire se déclaration, retournant dans sa tête le texte qu'il avait travaillé…

La tête dans les nuages, Harry percuta assez violemment un mur. Se jetant un sort de guérison, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait vu se prendre une gamelle, et là, il eut un…choc.

Draco Malfoy, adossé à une statue de Falbala, se faisait embrasser par…Joshua Slibard, le Serdaigle le plus entreprenant de sa maison. Le 7ème année semblait avoir un faible pour le Serpentard depuis très longtemps, mais Draco ne lui avait jamais prêté attention, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry recula doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Lorsque le couple fut hors de vue, il prit un raccourci et se retrouva dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, le visage extrêmement sombre. Ses yeux, de vert émeraude, viraient aux verts bouteille. Lorsqu'il avait vu cela, Sirius avait pris un regard paniqué et avait murmuré :

« S'il te plaît, Harry, quoiqu'il arrive, quelle que soit la situation, ne fais pas ce que je pense que tu vas faire. S'il te plaît… »

« Sirius, si je considère que faire quelque chose pourra me faire oublier ce sentiment et ces images, alors je le ferais, et je commence déjà à y penser. Je te demanderais également de ne pas intervenir…»

Sirius restait maintenant à l'école, sur ordre de Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de lâcher son parrain une autre fois. Même si Sirius effectuait des missions pour l'Ordre à présent, ayant été réhabilité. Il venait à Poudlard entre deux missions et aimait bien faire quelques petites blagues à Rogue, qui avait repris ses cours de DCFM, après que les autres professeurs aient été rassurés sur son intégrité.

Il n'avait pas de fonction précise dans le château, à part qu'il faisait régner une ambiance bon enfant parmi tous. Mais là, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sourire, et lorsqu'il vit Harry s'écrier : « EURÊKA » et sortir en trombe de la salle, il pâlit considérablement et crispa ses mains sur la table. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, non, rien de bon du tout…

Harry ayant profondément réfléchi, il était arrivé à trouver le seul moyen d'oublier sa souffrance. Finalement, un combat mortel était le seul capable de le débarrasser ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant de cette souffrance, cette brûlure insupportable. Il se mit à courir, courir, sans s'arrêter et sans regarder où il allait. Ses pieds le guidaient, il ne rencontrait personne dans les couloirs. Sans le savoir, il se dirigeait vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il passa en coup de vent devant Mimi Geignarde qui se retrouva sans savoir comment à errer dans les méandres auxquels menait la cuvette des toilettes.

Harry avait machinalement ouvert et emprunté le passage. Puis il avait poursuivi sa course vers l'antre du Basilic décédé. Son cadavre était encore là, mais il n'y avait pas trace de décomposition, malgré les légers miasmes de putréfaction qui polluaient l'air. Harry laissa agir son instinct et occulta complètement son esprit rationnel.

Il avait envie de s'oublier, de se libérer, et ce qu'il faisait avait l'air concluant. Il jeta un sort de dépeçage à la dépouille du Basilic, et avec un autre sort, il transforma la peau de l'animal en un pantalon et une veste. Il les enfila sur son tee-shirt et son boxer, puis prit les deux crochets du Roi des Serpent, dont l'un était encore par terre.

Il avait des choses très intéressantes, sur ces crochets, dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Voldemort…Il évida une des énormes dents, et réduisit le contenu en poudre. Il y avait encore du venin, dont il prit des quantités astronomiques.

Il mélangea la poudre et le venin dans le crochet évidé, puis y rajouta trois écailles du serpent, ce qui fit un liquide légèrement visqueux. Il ferma hermétiquement le crochet avec un sort de son cru, puis appela son faucon pour le faire sortir de là.

Harry sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard, sous les yeux ahuris des gens qu'il croisait. Sa tenue n'avait rien de…banal !

Il prit ses lunettes et les transforma en Portoloin, visualisant un endroit qu'il voyait volontairement dans ses rêves, et qu'il avait, même en plein rêve, sillonné de fond en comble. Il déposa les bésicles devant lui, prit une inspiration, et les agrippa fermement. Il se sentit soulevé par le nombril, comme si un crochet l'avait accroché par là.

Il se retrouva devant le Snake Manor, comme il le devinait. Voldemort avait pris cet endroit parce qu'il était –en principe- sous les scellés du Ministère. Logiquement, personne ne pouvait y entrer. Mais Voldemort n'est pas n'importe qui…Et Harry était décidé à le faire dégagé de cet endroit, et, par la même occasion, détruire cette demeure qui avait abrité nombre de mages noirs, allant de Samros à Voldemort, en passant par Grindelwald.

'Bien, bien. Je vais m'amuser un peu…Hum, voyons voir. On ne me laisse pas entrer ? Mais ce n'est pas gentil, ça ! Tss, ces portes, ce qu'elles peuvent énerver, des fois ! CrakBang !'

La porte devint …bah, y a plus de porte pour vous ce qu'elle est devenue. Le grillage qui était derrière la porte avait, en plus, complètement fondu. Harry avait vraiment envie de se déchaîner. Tout ce qui lui passa sous la main passa un mauvais quart d'heure. Les pièces brûlèrent, les objets magiques explosèrent, le coffre-fort réunissant les possessions de Voldemort avait disparu…

Bien sûr, il ne put pas s'amuser impunément ! Plusieurs Inferi avaient tenté de le déchiqueter, mais il avait retenu la leçon, et c'est pour cela que le feu détruisait presque toutes les pièces. Grâce à la peau du Basilic, rien n'atteignait Harry, qui était de plus en plus affairé, donc moins préoccupé par un certain blond…

Il sortit le crochet de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille initiale, puis il déversa le mélange contenue dedans dans toutes les salles du manoir. Ce qui fit qu'il était en quelque sorte suivi d'une longue traînée de liquide gris-vert.

Harry invoqua une chaise et s'assit dessus, attendant une intervention extérieur et faisant joujou avec les sbires de Greyback. Il ne voulut pas s'en débarrasser trop vite car sinon il serait prisonnier de ses sombres pensées. Ces hommes qui l' attaquaient par soif de sang et de chair fraîche, au lieu de l'effrayer, il l'apitoyaient. En se battant contre eux, il se mit à parler, parler, ne faisant pas attention à ses paroles, pour se soûler métaphoriquement avec ses propres paroles.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que seul Fenrir Greyback s'obstinait à le combattre. La moitié des autres jonchaient le sol et l'autre moitié…Eh bien l'autre moitié était rassemblée et semblait discuter ferme !

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il venait ni plus ni moins de leur remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il avait déversé toute sa bile sur le moment, bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé de Draco. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, les loups-garous semblaient tous prêts à rejoindre la cause anti-Voldemort !

Bien, bien. Rhô, ce qu'il peut-être énervant ce Greyback ! Harry se rappela, alors qu'il esquivait une autre attaque, de ce que ce lycanthrope avait fait à Bill. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser et se venger en même temps ?

Harry se transforma en puma, en pleine possession de ses moyens. S'ensuivit un combat à mort, que Harry aurait perdu si ce n'était la souplesse de son corps de félin, mais aussi son séjour dans les Montagnes des Géants, qui avait eu des effets plus que bénéfiques sur sa musculature.

Il ne put terminer le combat qu'au bout de maints coups de griffes et de dents, mais il y parvint finalement.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit une armée de Troll et de Détraqueurs pour se profiler à l'entrée du manoir. Apparemment, un portail venait d'être créé. Harry attendit que le nombre de créatures augmente, et que cette armée s'agrémentent d'une bonne vingtaine de Mangemorts, alors, Harry pointa sa baguette sur la traînée de venin et de poudre de crochet de Basilic. Il lança le sortilège Incendio, puis sortit en courant des lieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque ce mélange dévastateur se consumait, non seulement il explosait mais en plus il libérait une fumée toxique, causant des ravages internes, mais en plus, elle était composée de gouttes d'acides en suspension dans les airs.

L'armée maléfique se dissout, sous le regard désabusé de Harry, qui rentra à Poudlard avec son Portoloin, ayant demandé aux loups-garous de venir bientôt aux orées de la Forêt Interdite. Harry eut le temps d'entendre un hurlement inhumain avant de quitter les lieux. Voldemort avait dû découvrir le désastre…

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Fin du chapitre !

Reviews please !


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

**Chapitre 21 : Retour**

La Grande Salle était silencieuse. Parfois, certains chuchotaient mais ils se taisaient tous au bout de quelques secondes. Draco rentra dans la Grande Salle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, répondant au signe de tête de Joshua Slibard. Le Serdaigle embrassait assez bien, il devait se l'avouer. Mais Draco aurait accepter n'importe qui un tant soit peu bien fait, pour le moins qu'il lui fasse oublier Potter.

Mais c'était raté. Alors même qu'il se faisait bécoté par quelqu'un d'autre, il avait le parfum de Harry tout près. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de ça, l'étouffer dans l'œuf. Mais le problème, c'est que le ça en question était assez tenace…

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, remarquant enfin le silence inhabituel de la Grande Salle. Le dit silence fut interrompu par deux filles entrant dans la pièce et gloussant sans discrétion :

« Tu l'as vu ? Ce qu'il était beau, dans ces vêtements…Mais ce qui était encore mieux c'était ces yeux… »

« Oui, ils n'ont jamais été aussi beau, je te le jure ! Entre le noir et le vert, avec de temps en temps des reflets dorés dus à la lumière, je pense. »

« Ne sois pas idiote ! On était dans un couloir sombre, lorsqu'on l'a vu ! Et ce que je peux te dire, c'est voir un Harry Potter aussi déterminé et énervé, c'est quelque chose ! »

« Oui, j'en ai été toute retournée. Il marchait droit devant lui, ne faisant attention à rien ni à personne, rayonnant de puissance brute. Oh non, je crois bien que je vais rejoindre la liste de ses ferventes admiratrices ! »

« Tu es un peu en retard, ma petite ! Moi, je l'ai fait depuis l'année dernière, depuis que je l'ai vu torse nu après un match de Quidditch. Tu auras beau dire, je n'en ai jamais vu de plus beau ! »

« Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé, l'année dernière ? »

« Tu étais légèrement en colère contre lui, tu te rappelles, parce qu'il a été le seul à ne pas te mater lors de ton show à la tour de Gryffondor. »

« Oui, j'avais mis ma plus belle tenue de danseuse, pour te la montrer. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune à part les élèves de 7ème année et lui. Il regardait un vieux parchemin et marmonnait quelque chose comme : 'Où est-il bon sang.' Il n'a même pas levé la tête lorsque les autres se sont mis à siffler. J'ai vu l'un d'eux lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il a levé la tête et m'a à peine accordé un regard, puis il s'est replongé dans ce fichu vieux papier. »

« Tu as oublié quelque chose. Le gars qui l'avait dérangé s'est retrouvé à l'autre bout de la salle commune à recompter ses doigts de pied pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous là. »

« Ah, c'est vrai. Mais je suis sûre que Harry ne l'avait pas fait exprès. »

Les deux filles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, alors que tout le monde les regardait. Sirius s'était carrément mis à gémir d'inquiétude, après être passé par un camaïeu de jaunes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme une mauviette ? »

« Mais tu sais c'est le fils de qui, Harry ? James et Lily, le couple le plus explosif de Poudlard, après Godric et Salazar. Ils ont survécu trois fois à Voldemort, et tous le savent. Mais en quelles circonstances ? non. Rare sont ceux au courant. Et j'en fais partie. Leur 7ème année. Ils avaient une dispute de ménage, les Mangemorts les ont encerclé à Pré au Lard et Voldemort a voulu leur jeter un Avada Kedavra. James lui a dit, je cite : -Espèce d'Albinos dégénéré, tu vois pas que je suis occupé à me disculper aux yeux de la tigresse déchaînée qui va me servir d'épouse ? Dégage, tu gênes, là. J'ai autre chose à faire. Et là, le Voldemort n'a pas pu lancer l'Avada que déjà ses Mangemorts avaient tous été stupéfixés. Voyant que James ne plaisantait pas eh bien…Voldemort s'est enfui… Les Mangemorts ont constitués une énorme prise, il était plus de trente. Et en plus, le couple en phase de formation n'y avait même pas fait attention sur le moment. »

MacGonnagall eut un petit sourire :

« Oui, moi, je m'en rappelle. James était vraiment impressionnant ! »

« Il y a aussi la fois où, dans une mission de l'Ordre, nous avions attaqué un des repaire de Voldemort. Mais c'était un traquenard. Ce fut une hécatombe, en vrai, en relief et en couleurs. Voldemort avait la baguette tout contre la gorge de James, et Lily était par terre à cause d'un Doloris particulièrement vicieux. Lorsque ce Serpent a demandé à James de le rejoindre, le bougre lui a répondu : -Aucun Potter ne te rejoindra, et je m'ingénierais à te pourrir la vie, même si je suis mort. Mon enfant lui-même aura mes gènes en lui, et il sera le digne fils de son père. Il te montrera de quel bois se chauffe un fils de Maraudeur, et Potter qui plus est. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle aussi. Lily s'est débarrassé je ne sais comment de ce sort et s'est jeté sur James, lui criant que leur enfant serait peut-être une fille. Voldemort ayant été déconcerté, ils en profitèrent pour combiner un même sort que je ne connais pas, mais il était informulé. Il était vraiment puissant, et on a pu s'en tirer alors qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir… »

« Oui, Minerva. Mais ce dont je me rappellerais toujours c'est le coup de poing que Lily a collé à Lucius Malfoy, un jour. James et elle avaient réussi à fuir Voldemort en se couvrant l'un l'autre, même si Lily était enceinte. Ils allaient transplaner lorsque Lucius a voulu lancer un Doloris sur Lily. Elle avait si peur pour son bébé qu'elle a, ni une ni deux, collé un uppercut au père Malfoy. Le coquard qu'il s'est trimballé ! »

Toute le Salle avait profité de la narration de ses aventures épiques des parents Potter. Mais soudain Sirius gémit :

« Leur expression, à ces moments là, c'est la même que celle d 'Harry. Il m'avait l'air d'être prêt à tout pour se défouler, et je suis sûr que la seule chose qui lui aurait paru comme une bonne solution, c'est d'aller chez Voldemort…Oh, il peut le faire, cet idiot…C'est pas mon filleul pour rien. Mais le connaissant, il ne doit pas s'être confronté directement au Serpent en conserve, je suis sûr qu'il a fait une attaque de côté, il est devenu un peu plus mature, ces derniers temps. »

Tout le monde arbora un regard horrifié, à part certains Serpentards qui jubilaient franchement. Mais même le professeur Rogue commençait à avoir l'air inquiet. Ron, lui, s'était jeté sur Draco :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? il devait venir te parler, tout à l'heure. Et quand il est venu ici, il était déjà bizarre. Donc ça vient de quelque chose que tu lui as dit ou que tu as fait. »

« Moi ? Non, mais tu rêves ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu ce matin ! Comment tu voudrais que je l'ai mis dans cet était, d'abord ? »

« Draco, je crois bien que tu es plus responsable de la situation présente que tu ne le penses… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione ? Je suis sûr que tu te trompes ! Je n' ai rien fait qui puisse vexer, blesser ou attrister Harry ! »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu penses, Draco, c'est ce que tu penses… »

Ron et Draco regardèrent Hermione, perplexes. Elle semblait réellement sérieuse…

Après quelques minutes, l'ambiance se stabilisa dans la Grande Salle et chacun reprit son repas tranquillement, tous y restèrent plus longtemps que jamais, y attendant quelque chose dont ils ne savaient rien.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour se pointer dans la Grande Salle. Son tee-shirt était complètement déchiré mais la veste et le pantalon étaient juste légèrement poussiéreux. Cette peau de Basilic, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Une excellente armure contre toutes les attaques, magiques ou non magiques.

Là encore, le silence régna en maître incontesté sur les lieux. Sirius accourut vers Harry et le fixa d'un œil mi-inquiet mi-interrogateur. Harry lui sourit d'une façon légèrement désabusée.

« Je vais bien. Je ne me suis pas battu contre Voldemort, du moins pas concrètement, et les Loups-Garous sont de notre côté, maintenant. Il se sont rendu compte de leur bêtise. Ils viendront sûrement demain, devant la Forêt Interdite, à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Je propose que les professeurs Rogue, McGonnagall, Hagrid et Sirius aillent les voir. Ils ont besoin d'être rassuré quant à la justesse de leur décision. »

« D'accord, Harry. »

Il s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione, et se mit à manger de meilleur appétit que tout à l'heure. Soudain, une question retentit :

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Je ne me suis pas battu contre Voldemort, du moins pas concrètement' ? »

« Tu l'as pas raté celle-là, hein Hermione ? Eh bien ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je suis allé à son repaire, j'ai tout fait pété là-bas. Il n'a plus de ressources financières et matérielles, et en plus j'ai détruit le lieu de Pèlerinage de tout les aspirants Mages Noirs. Je me suis battu contre Fenrir Greyback en combat singulier, maintenant il doit avoir été brûlé par les flammes ou tué par Voldemort par dépit. Et les Trolls ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs. Ah, je pense qu'il y a une dizaine de Mangemorts qui a dû cramer, et le Serpent atrophié est dans une belle colère, ça je peux te le dire. Et…Ooops. »

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au début, mais tout le monde écoutait son récit, et non pas exclusivement ses amis, comme c'était son intention. Pressentant l'avalanche de questions, Harry se leva de table et fit signe à Hermione et Ron d'en faire autant, puis il dit à haute et intelligible voix :

« Vous en saurez plus dans les journaux de demain, les reporters sont sur les lieux et ils ont eu droit à de petites précisions… »

•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥

**Chapitre fini !**

**Reviews ?◘◘◘**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

Chapitre 22 : 

« Attends deux secondes Harry. Pourquoi as-tu…? »

« Sirius. J'ai eu envie de me défouler un peu. Voldemort n'était pas là, je me suis contenté de faire joujou avec ce qui m'est tombé sous la main. Dites, Professeur Rogue, il est si en colère que ça ? »

« Potter ! Il est dans une colère noire ! En plus, il passe ses nerfs sur tout le monde là-bas. Qu'avez-vous fait ? Oh non, ne me dites pas que, quand vous parliez du repaire de Voldemort, vous parliez du…»

« Oui, je parlais du Snake Manor. »

« En quel état est-il ? »

« Pouf. Il est plus là. C'est pas tout, mais je dois aller m'entraîner.»

Ron éclatait de rire, et Hermione était bouche bée. Mais ils le suivirent quand même.

« Harry, tu…tu…Snake Manor…Est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que… »

« J'en suis conscient, Hermimi. Allez, viens, je sens que tu vas adorer l'idée que j'ai en tête. »

Ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle sous les yeux médusés de la Grande Salle.

♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻♂☻

Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione ses aventures avec un luxe de détails, mais, en présence de Ron, il préféra ne pas révéler le véritable catalyseur. Il demanda au rouquin d'envoyer une lettre au siège de l'Ordre pour avertir Lucius Malfoy des faits.

Hermione profita de cet instant pour regarder Harry au fond des yeux et lui dit :

« Tu l'aimes à ce point. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Harry répondit de façon tout aussi lapidaire.

« Comment ? »

« Comment j'ai deviné ? ton comportement est univoque, Harry, il ne se prête qu'à une seule explication. Ton amour pour lui. Non pas que ça crève les yeux, mais je m'en suis aperçue. Je suppose que tout à l'heure, tu as réagi par jalousie ? »

« Oui. Il se faisait embrasser dans un couloir et… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors tu sais quoi, Harry ? Réagis. Ne te ramollis pas et… »

« Parce que ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, c'est une réaction de ramolli ? »

« Là tu marques un point. Mais vraiment, le Snake Manor est réputé indestructible…Il a résisté Mille ans aux intempéries, séismes, sorts en tous genres, même aux expériences du Département des Mystères. Pendant un certain temps, leurs expériences secrètes se déroulaient toutes là bas. Et il n'y a pas la moindres brèches dans les sorts protecteurs de cette bâtisse. Et toi, parce qu'on a provoqué ta jalousie, tu vas là-bas et, ni plus ni moins, tu le fais exploser. Comme ça. Et quand Rogue te demande en quel état il est, toi tu lui dis : Pouf, il est plus là. Tu es cinglé, mon petit Harry. »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, hein, Mimi ? »

« Ce sourire ne me dis rien qui vaille, Harry, tu m'inquiètes. »

« Mais non ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, Hermione ! »

« Harry, je te connais…Et ce sourire de maraudeur ne me dis rien qui vaille. »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien, laisse tomber. Voilà Ron. Finalement, je veux que tu lui dises tout, je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher ce genre de choses. Moi, je vais m'entraîner à la Cabane Hurlante. »

« Sage décision, 'Ry. Ron, assieds toi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Non je te jure, il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes, je pourrais pas te porter, sinon. »

« Et pourquoi tu me porterais ? Et il va où, Harry ? »

« Assieds toi je te dis, et sans discuter. Harry est allé s'entraîner. On le rejoint plus tard.»

Et elle lui raconta tout par le menu. Ron réagit mieux que prévu à la nouvelle de l'amour de Harry pour Draco, mais il faillit effectivement tomber en syncope en apprenant que la réaction de Harry était de la jalousie pure et simple.

« En plus, je crois bien qu'on l'a échappé belle. Tu as entendu Sirius, à propos du tempérament volcanique de ses parents. Eh bien, Harry, c'est eux, mais en pire. Ou plutôt en mieux. Enfin, bref, tu as compris. »

« En tout cas, j'ai compris une chose. Si je ne veut pas perdre mon meilleur pote, je ferais mieux de castrer Malfoy. »

« Ron ! Draco n'est pas au courant pour Harry, et il n'est pas obligé de repousser les avances de ce Serdaigle, même si je croyais qu'il avait un faible pour Harry.»

« Moi, par contre, j'ai un peu peur. Pour un simple baiser, tu as vu sa réaction. Alors, imagine quand ils mettront le turbo… »

« Harry doit tenter de tourner de la page, du moins tant qu'on ne sait rien des sentiments réels de Draco. J'ai un petit plan de bataille, mais j'aimerais le travailler. »

« Tu sais que je peux t'aider, n'est-ce pas,'Mione ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, Ron, bien sûr que je le sais. »

©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±©±

Harry utilisa le passage secret pour atteindre la Cabane Hurlante. L'endroit était tout aussi sinistre, mais au moins Harry y était assuré de ne pas être dérangé, grâce à la protection des lieux, qui persistait malgré la mort de Dumbledore. A sa grande joie, il ne tarda pas à dénicher un Epouvantard, mais il eut tôt fait de le détruire, car le voir prendre la forme d'un Draco mort lui avait fait pété les plombs.

Mais il se dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour ne plus perdre ses moyens devant lui. Il chercha dans la demeure décrépite et trouva une demi douzaine d'Epouvantard, dont il enferma la totalité sinon l'un deux, devant lequel il dut subir l'image d'un Draco enlacé, puis un autre Draco mort, un Draco torturé. Chaque fois qu'une image concernait quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, il réagissait au quart de tour et la faisait disparaître. Voir Ron et Hermione morts n'allait pas l'avancer.

Il ne se livra pas seulement à ces activités. Après être très éprouvé émotionnellement, Harry laissa sa baguette de côté pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette, vu que personne ne devait être au courant. En plus, sa magie instinctive menaçait de déborder, et il fallait la brider avec une concentration à toute épreuve.

Il passa la journée là-bas, n'en sortant pratiquement pas. Il détruisit trois ou quatre pièces, certes, mais ça l'avait un tant soit peu calmé. Il était donc dans un état approximativement calme en allant dîner.

Ce repas fut marqué par l'apparition de Lucius Malfoy au repas. Depuis Noël, lui et sa femme avaient repris leur apparence normale et avaient été cautionnés par Harry.

Lucius adoptait la même démarche altière que d'habitude, mais il semblait différent. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et lui serra la main, faisant un grand, très grand sourire. Il se tourna vers Severus Rogue, et ils semblèrent tous les deux sur le point de craquer. Et sans prévenir, ils se mirent à rire, sans s'arrêter, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« Il ne doit pas être content du tout, là. »

« Il a perdu…Il a perdu… »

« Je dois avouer…que ce coup-ci…il s'est vraiment comporté comme un idiot. »

« Oui, il ne m'impressionne plus comme avant…Non mais, il ne l'a pas annulé…Il est franchement imprudent… »

« C'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être fait pareil. Il n'y avait personne pour y arriver… »

« A part Harry Amazing Potter. ♫♫♫»

« Arrête de siffloter comme ça, ça me donne la chair de poule… »

« Peut-être, mais vraiment, Voldemort doit en pleurer de rage. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, moi ! »

Tout le monde les regardaient les yeux exorbités. Les humains les plus…inhumains de Poudlard se mettaient à…rire ! Sacrilège ! Blasphème !

Ben non, c'est la vérité, alors, la ferme.

Ok.

Harry leur accorda un sourire angélique.

« Alors, elle était comment mon idée ? »

Les deux ex-Mangemorts le regardèrent, se regardèrent, se mordirent les lèvres, puis partirent dans un autre énorme éclat de rire.

« je…ne crois pas…que Voldemort fera encore un autre pari avant longtemps… »

« Vous avez raison, messieurs. Au moins…six mois.»

Et après cette réplique, Harry se mit à sourire sardoniquement.

« James Potter, le retour. »

« Mais non, professeur, mais non. Ouch…Vas-y mollo, Hermione! Je suis fragile!"

« Oui c'est ça, on te croit tous. C'est quoi cette histoire de Voldemort qui a fait un pari, qui, à cause de toi vient de le perdre, et qui a commis une énorme erreur ? »

« Vingt points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, vous avez bien cerné la situation. »

Et le professeur Rogue se remit à rire.

« Il y a deux ans, nous étions réunis pour visiter le nouveau repaire. Tout le monde s'est un peu moqué de l'endroit, Voldemort voulait suivre les traces des précédents mages noirs ? Mais pourtant, il voulait absolument être unique. Alors, il a surpris ce qu'on se disait, et il s'est targué d'être l'Héritier de Salazar. On a donc trouvé logique qu'il veuille faire un retour aux sources. Mais il a tant vanté l'endroit, il a dit et répété que personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que le faire bouger d'un millimètre, alors on a été un peu sceptiques. Ceux qui s'y étaient abrités avaient fini par se faire écraser, non ? Donc Voldemort nous a mis au défi (après nous avoir jeté une vingtaine de Doloris chacun pour notre impertinence, cela va sans dire) de détruire ne serait-ce qu'une pièce du Snake Manor. On avait même le droit d'amener quelqu'un pour le faire. Nous pouvions amener quelqu'un (ou quelque chose), mais on a juste essayé nous-même, parce que le gagnant aurait le contrôle de la troupe des Mangemorts pendant six mois, et nous ne voulions pas se soumettre à quelqu'un d'autre que notre groupe ou Voldemort. Nos vaines tentatives l'ont bien faites rire. Il avait proposé ce pari pour se divertir, nous faire taire, et nous prouver la suprématie de Salazar Serpentard, qui s'était chargé de la protection optimale des lieux. Mais maintenant, il est bien beau, le Salazar ! »

« Ce qui doit le faire rager, c'est que c'est Potter ! »

« Il ne le sait pas, il ne m'a pas vu. Grâce à mes intrusions dans ses souvenirs, j'ai pu voir qu'il n'avait pas levé le sortilège du pari. Maintenant, il est…enfermé dans un monde parallèle. Il ne voit rien de ce qui se passe alentour, et ne peut pas pratiquer la magie. J'ai donc contre lui l'avantage de la surprise, mais aussi j'aurais le temps de m'entraîner encore plus. Et il n'y aura plus d'excavations ou e sévices contre les moldus, comme cette année et la précédente. Les Mangemorts ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je m'en chargerais. En plus ils seront obligés de répondre à mes appels. »

« Joyeuse perspective… »

« QUOIIIIII ! PAS POSSIBLE ! »

le cri général avait retenti, coupant le rire des trois comparses, même si le rire de Harry sonnait un peu faux. Le souvenir Draco Malfoy ne s'est pas dissous, loin de là…

☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻☺▬☺☻

Chapitre fini…

Reviews

Pas taper, soyez gentils…siouplaît -


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

« Harry. »

« Oui, parrain ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Vraiment, je te jure, je suis sincère, ce coup-ci ! »

« Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Voilà, t'es content ! »

« Oui. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce dont tu veux parler, tu sais très bien que les déclarations intempestives me mettent mal à l'aise. »

« D'accord. Voilà. Je suis amoureux et… »

« Je sais. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que tu es amoureux, je sais que tu es gay, et je sais de qui tu es amoureux. C'est un peu en désordre mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Ne sois pas embarrassé. »

« Ouah ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu le prendrais aussi bien ! »

« J'ai eu le temps d'être choqué, Sirius. Mais je l'ai accepté. Et je suis heureux que tu m'en aies parlé. Ca dure depuis longtemps ? »

« Ouais. Depuis la fin de Poudlard. Tu l'as deviné depuis quand ? »

« J'ai eu des doutes à Noël. Mais j'étais moi-même assez…préoccupé, tu vois, et je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais je m'en suis aperçu depuis le retour à Poudlard. Tu es raide dingue de lui. »

« Enfin, pas à ce point, disons juste que… »

« Tu es raide dingue de lui, c'est tout. Et que compte tu faire ? »

« Rien… »

Harry le regarda d'un air bizarre et revint à sa Salle Commune. Severus Rogue et Sirius Black…Il se dit soudain que ce serait intéressant de suivre leurs pérégrinations…

◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦◘◘♦

Une semaine après l' « incident » du Snake Manor, Harry avait déjà fait des progrès remarquables. Il avait eu de légères difficultés avec les sorts informulés, mais à présent, le problème était résolu. Il parvenait même à effectuer certains sorts informulés sans baguette.

Mais ça devenait de plus en plus facile pour lui de maîtriser de nouveaux sorts.

En Enchantements, il était littéralement parfait. En Potions, son niveau n'était vraiment plus comparable à ce qu'il en était avant. Pour les Métamorphoses, il avançait à son rythme, mais il assimilait rapidement, mais il pouvait vraiment faire mieux, Narcissa le lui avait dit.

Elle avait deviné que derrière tout cela se cachait quelque chose, et elle était prête à parier que c'était un chagrin d'amour.

Pourtant, Harry ne s'affichait avec personne, et il ne disparaissait pas pour avoir un rendez-vous galant. Lorsqu'il allait à la Cabane Hurlante, Ron et Hermione était souvent avec lui.

Bizarrement, Harry s'était construit une sorte de carapace émotionnelle. Certes, son Occlumancie et sa Légilimencie s'en étaient grandement améliorées, mais il avait changé. Il avait perdu son appétit, et quand il mangeait, il semblait ingurgiter la nourriture simplement par nécessité.

Il ne ressentait aucune envie de déguster quoique ce soit, il avalait, et dès qu'il sentait que son estomac était un peu moins bruyant, il se levait de table et partait à la Cabane Hurlante ou à la Salle d'Entraînement.

La vérité, c'était que Harry ne pouvait –ne voulait- pas voir Draco sourire aux œillades langoureuses de son petit ami en date. Ses parents avaient moyennement réagi à son homosexualité, mais ils devaient se racheter aux yeux de leur fils, ils ne dirent donc rien de préjudiciable sur son compagnon.

Le Serdaigle (imbécile de **censuré** de **censuré** de **censuré**) était aux anges. Il avait la bénédiction des parents Malfoy ! Peu de gens pourraient s'en targuer. Et sûrement pas son rival ! Car oui, il avait un rival, il le savait, il le sentait. Draco n'aimait pas Joshua, il aimait un autre, et voulait s'en empêcher. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était jeté la tête la première sur la proposition de Slibard, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Il était sûr que Draco ne s'avouait pas son amour pour l'autre, parce que cet autre devait être soit un Sang de Bourbe, soit un adulte. Sinon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.

Joshua aimait le blond, mais même si Malfoy n'était pas amoureux de lui, il profitait de ce qu'il voulait lui offrir, et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Lors des cours, à présent, Harry était toujours le premier à maîtriser un sort. Il ne passait pas son temps enfoui dans les livres, certes, mais ses professeurs sentaient qu'il absorbait les notions, et comme ils n'avaient rien à redire en cours, ils passaient l'éponge quand ils le surprenaient à rêvasser. Ca devenait de plus en plus fréquent, Harry rejoignait sa planète et réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague…

Au début, tous avaient des doutes, et cherchaient l'identité de celui ou celle qui occupait les pensées de Harry Potter, mais il avait réussi à détourner les soupçons lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il étudiait les possibilités de combinaison entre les sorts, et qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer de temps en temps pour peser le pour et le contre d'une compatibilité entre un enchantement et un autre.

Pour étayer sa théorie, il se mit à appliquer en guise de démonstration certains sorts de magie développée, et il inventa aussi bon nombres de sortilèges. Dorénavant, lorsqu'il n'était pas présent dans la conversation, les autres ne le houspillaient plus, croyant qu'il puisait de la sagesse et du savoir au fond de son être.

Mais ce que tous ignoraient, à part Severus, Draco, Ron et Hermione, c'est que ces sorts qu'il utilisait comme prétexte à sa distraction, il les connaissait déjà grâce à son entraînement avec Rogue, l'été. C'est pourquoi le Maître des Potions et le jeune Serpentard blond s'inquiétaient pour lui de façon discrète.

Les Mangemorts présents dans le territoire britanniques furent tous incarcérés -ils se sont rendus de leur propre gré, enfin, sur ordre de Harry- dans une pièce du Ministère (gracieusement fournie par Ombrage, qui aveuglait Scrimgeour et l'empêchait désormais d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard) et subirent un interrogatoire musclé de la part de Sirius, Rogue et Lucius se chargeant de la ruse, des questions insidieuses et des tourments mentaux.

Harry découvrit que la plupart des Mangemorts qu'ils avaient attrapé étaient en fait des pantins contrôlés par l'Imperium. Effectivement, Harry avait eu des doutes. Les Mangemorts (ceux qui servaient volontairement Voldemort) n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour que ça corresponde. Harry avait capturé des dizaines et des dizaines de partisans, et tous avaient la Marque, mais lorsque l'Imperium avait été annihilé, la tête de mort avait disparu du dessus des trois quarts des bras.

Des vrais Mangemorts, seule les deux tiers avaient été capturés, et le reste était encore dans la nature, peut-être entrain de former de nouveaux Mangemorts.

Harry avait ordonné aux Mangemorts de se rendre et de capituler, mais ils n'étaient pas tous présent lors de ce fameux soir où Voldemort avait scellé le pari. Il en manquait la moitié. Cette moitié qui était encore à Azkaban. Certains d'entre eux avaient été neutralisés, comme Bellatrix, mais d'autres étaient en liberté et Harry avait une idée sur leur cachette.

Ayant interrogé Mulciber, Harry avait eu la confirmation de ses soupçons. Lorsque Voldemort avait vu son armée s'effriter peu à peu, il avait envoyé un certain nombre de ses Mangemorts les plus aguerris et un régiment de Détraqueurs à Beauxbâtons…

Apparemment, l'idée initiale de Voldemort était de prendre en otage les jeunes élèves de Poudlard envoyés là-bas dans un pavillon spécial. Ensuite, il aurait exigé la libération de ceux de son camp faits prisonnier, et il aurait même demandé qu'on lui amène Harry, Draco, Severus et Lucius.

Mais Harry avait un plan. Il attendait tellement une autre occasion de se défouler ! En plus, il avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle énergie se libérait en lui jour après jour, et l'énergie, il faut bien que ça sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ?

♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

To be continued...

Reviews, please!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

Chapitre 24 :Mauvais moment 

Harry avait pris une décision. Il n'allait pas se morfondre dans son coin en observant de loin la vie de couple de Draco Malfoy et Joshua Slibard ! Tout devait revenir comme avant, l'amitié entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être enterrée plus longtemps, Harry y tenait trop pour se le permettre.

Il en avait informé Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient d'accord avec lui. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il fallait se reprendre. Il se dit et se répéta : 'ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Il m'aime, je ne l'aime pas ! Point barre. Retour à la ligne, on commence un nouveau paragraphe où les mots Draco et amour ne seront pas associé dans la même phrase sans négation'. C'était sa résolution pour la nouvelle année !

Le plan d'attaque était au point. Il lui fallait juste convaincre les membres de l'Ordre de le laisser mener la mission seul. Il savait qu'il pouvait la mener à bien mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'il coure un risque quelconque de faire savoir l'étendu de son pouvoir aux partisans qui restaient, sinon, ils s'activeraient d'autant plus pour l'anéantir.

Mais du moins, ils ignoraient que Voldemort n'était plus en état de nuire pour l'instant. Et Harry comptait en profiter un maximum. Madame Maxime avait été avertie de la menace potentielle qui risquait de s'abattre sur son établissement, mais elle semblait confiante. Apparemment, les protections de son école avaient fait leur preuve, d'autant plus que les sorciers français sont nettement mieux dissimulés que leurs homologues anglais.

Rogue et Sirius se tournaient autour, à présent, mais ils tentaient de ne pas le montrer. Malgré tout, leurs disputes puériles sonnaient trop faux pour sembler un bon prétextes pour ces bonnes vieilles algarades qui duraient longtemps.

Il en allait de même pour Ron et Hermione qui semblaient de plus en plus proches mais en même temps de plus en plus distants. Dès que l'un allait se laisser aller en présence de l'autre, il semblait se reprendre et se montrait de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée. Somme toute, Harry trouvait cela assez distrayant…

Il avait trouvé une idée : Pourquoi ne pas demander à Draco de venir également en France ? Certes, ils auraient une mission à accomplir, mais pourquoi ne pas se balader dans les rues françaises après avoir fait leur devoir ? Rien ne les en empêchait ! Tout bien considéré, c'était une bonne idée. Il aurait Draco pour lui tout seul et ce sera l'occasion idéale pour Harry de raviver leur amitié et d'enterrer ces prémices d'amour univoque.

A cause des litiges inter-Serpentards, Draco avait droit à une chambre personnelle contiguë à sa Salle Commune, ainsi il ne serait pas entièrement coupé des autres élèves de sa maison mais ne risquerait tout de même aucune attaque pendant son sommeil. Harry se disait que ce n'en était pas plus mal : ainsi il n'aurait pas à passer devant une horde de Serpentards…

Il dit son nom devant la porte, baguette pointée en avant, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit lui étreignit le cœur, mais il s'efforça de garder une expression impassible. Joshua tenait Draco dans ses bras et l'écoutait attentivement, tandis que le blond avait la tête légèrement baissée et semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, parlant d'une voix rêveuse. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à ce que Draco disait. Il se oscilla légèrement d'avant en arrière, avec un air gêné, puis prit une expression contrite et dit avec une moue confuse :

« Désolé de vous déranger, les gars, je ne savais pas… »

« Je…Harry…Je dois t'expli… »

« Mais tu ne me dois rien Draco. Ce n'est pas grave, j'allais te proposer de venir avec moi pour la mission en France, car je voulais te demander si tu voulais y aller avec moi. »

« Mais…La mission, ce n'était pas pour dans au moins un mois ? »

« Si. Bon, je te déranges, là. Hum, je m'en vais…Je m'excuse, Slibard. »

« Pas grave, Harry. Tu ne veux pas rester ? »

La question avait été posée sur un ton bizarre. Harry allait jeter un regard noir au Serdaigle quand il flaira un piège et lui dit :

« Non, non, je me sens déjà coupable de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Pas du tout, Harry, c'est juste… »

« J'y vais, là. Vous allez bien ensemble, j'espère qu'entre vous, ça ira loin. »

Sous le regard désespéré de Draco et celui indécis de Joshua, Harry fit un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce.

Finalement, la mission, il allait la faire maintenant. Et personne n'avait intérêt à tenter de l'en empêcher parce que sinon…

◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺◙☺

Draco s'était décidé à accepter son attirance pour Harry, et il voulait être franc envers Joshua. Il lui demanda de venir dans sa chambre, ce que le Serdaigle interpréta comme une situation d'urgence. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Draco était assis sur l lit, et le Serdaigle fit de même à côté de lui.

« Joshua, je dois être franc, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je 'étais pas amoureux de toi. »

« Ca je sais et j'ai remarqué. Mais de qui es-tu amoureux et pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas dit ? »

« Je…Excuse moi mais je dois te jeter un sort pour ne pas que tu répètes quoi que ce soit à des oreilles malintentionnées. Tu ne pourras ps en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait me nuire ou lui nuire avec cette nouvelle. »

Il lui lança le sort, puis reprit la parole :

« Harry Potter. Et je n'ai pas voulu que ça se sache parce que j'avais peur de me faire rejeter. Et je t'ai utilisé comme couverture. »

« Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas, je dois le dire ! »

« Je…je suis obligé de le cacher, sinon il pourrait mal le prendre… »

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises. C'est en agissant ainsi que tu risques de ne jamais l'avoir. Maintenant il pense que nous sortons ensemble, et connaissant l'esprit Gryffondor, il ne fera le moindre pas vers toi tant que tu n'es pas libre. Et crois moi, j'ai raison, surtout que lui, il a un sens de l'honneur assez développé…enfin bref, c'est un Gryffondor ! »

« Mais ces derniers temps il semble moins amical qu'avant. »

« Peut-être est-il jaloux ? Je n'en sais rien. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit jaloux, alors là pas du tout ! »

« Il y a des chances qu'il le soit, Draco. »

« Au moins tu ne le prends pas trop mal, c'est déjà ça…Mais le problème, c'est que nous sommes amis, tu vois ? L'amitié et l'amour sont différents, très différents. Mais ils sont parfois si liés ! Une amitié peut se transformer en amour, mais l'amour ne peut pas se transformer en amitié. On peut jouer le jeu mais ce ne serait que faux-semblants… »

La porte s'ouvrit, les interrompant. Draco, tout à ses songeries, n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à e qu'il entendit la voix de Harry lui dire :

« Désolé de vous déranger, les gars, je ne savais pas… »

Levant la tête, le blond se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Joshua et que Harry les regardait avec un petit air gêné sur le visage.

« Je…Harry…Je dois t'expli… »

« Mais tu ne me dois rien Draco. Ce n'est pas grave, j'allais te proposer de venir avec moi pour la mission en France, car je voulais te demander si tu voulais y aller avec moi. »

Draco tourna et retourna l'information…c'était une idée géniale ! Mais…Harry voulait sûrement y aller pour exécuter les ordres uniquement, et non pas pour la bagatelle. Oh non, Harry allait partir, et il pensait sûrement que Joshua et Draco étaient…très occupé avant qu'il ne les interrompe. Il tenta de démentir mais n'y parvint pas. Joshua lui dit, une fois Harry sorti :

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il se débrouille bien pour dissimuler ! Mais je suis sûr que tu as tes chances…Et finalement, entre moi et toi, ça n'aurait pas marché…Il te faut quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et qui le serait plus que Harry Potter ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Josh. Je n'aime cette lueur dans les yeux de Harry. Oui j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

« Tu l'as entendu ? Il a dit que nous allons bien ensemble. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il l'ai dit. »

« Moi pas. C'est tout à fait son type. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a fait une drôle d'impression en disant cela. »

♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM♥HP♥DM

« Harry, pourquoi veux-tu y aller maintenant ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie, Sirius. Donc j'y vais ! »

Sous les yeux des membres de l'Ordre présents à Poudlard et ceux de Ron et Hermione, Harry enfila sa tenue en peau de Basilic, et ne prit qu'une petite quantité de poudre de crochet. Il avait fait sécher certaines parties du cadavre du reptile, et il savait que ça lui serait précieux très prochainement.

« Harry, pas question que tu y ailles seul ! Il faut au moins que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ! Demande à Draco, lui aussi a subi le même entraînement que toi, en été. »

« En fait, j'y vais seul. C'est tout. Si vous voulez savoir si je suis en danger, regardez, je vais coller ce petit œil magique sur ma veste. Vous verrez tout. D'accord ? Et si vous voulez venir à côté de moi, vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer sur cet autre œil magique. Vous viendrez automatiquement à mes côtés. »

« Potter. Pourquoi. »

Rogue avait dit cela plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

« Parce que j'ai envie de le faire. Je dois le faire. Ma magie s'enfle, si je ne l'applique pas dans une pratique sérieuse ou vitale, alors elle ne se développera pas. Et elle risquerait même de me détruire. C'est un cas de force majeure. En tout cas, moi, j'y vais. »

« Harry, pourquoi as tu emporté tous ses objets moldus ? »

« Tout simplement, Ron, parce que j'ai envie de refaire un feu d'artifice… »

« Harry ! Est-ce que tu sais te servir du T.N.T., du napalm, du plutonium, du… ? »

« Oui, 'Mione, disons que les lectures sont profitables. Surtout si on y apprend à annuler certains effets radioactifs, pour ne garder que la puissance de la déflagration, alliée à certains sorts ou potions compacts qui se retrouvent en suspension dans les airs… »

« Harry ! N'oublies pas que nous avons besoin d'eux pour les interroger et qu'il y a des innocents, là bas ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne les tuerais pas. Du moins pas volontairement. Les sorciers sont en principe immunisés contre les armes moldues. Avec certaines modifications, j'arriverais à les atteindre sans qu'ils soient trop amochés. Je vous laisse. Reducto. »

Harry réduisit ce qu'il voulait emporter, et sortit de Poudlard pour transplaner. Hermione et Ron murmurèrent :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! »

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Au prochain épisode !

Reviews, please !


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

Arrivé à Pré au Lard, Harry visualisa le lieu où se trouvait les 1ère et 2ème années, puis il y transplana. Son arrivée provoqua certains remous : il était impossible de transplaner dans ce pavillon. Harry dut montrer patte blanche à Mme Maxime pour éviter de se faire lyncher.

Effectivement, lui seul avait le droit d' apparaître sans invitation dans cette endroit, et comme les élèves n'étaient pas sûrs d'être à l'abri de Polynectar ou autres, il se soumit à l'examen de la directrice surdimensionnée.

Il put apprendre qu'ils avaient été victimes de deux tentatives dans le courant de la semaine, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer Harry, mais aussi de le réjouir, parce qu'il sentait l'heure du combat s'approcher inexorablement.

Beauxbâtons se trouvait à l'intérieur du Mont Blanc, pour pouvoir y entrer, il fallait être au courant de ce qui se trouvait dedans, et surtout, connaître la disposition des lieux.

Par exemple, vous voulez pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons ? mais vous n'êtes pas attendu ? Alors vous devez essayer de deviner où se trouve l'entrée. Et là, vous rentrer dans la paroi du mont. Il faut être décidé et sûr de soi, parce que sinon, vous rentrez droit dans un mur. Et la collision est rude !

Par contre, si vous êtes invités, alors vous pouvez entrer au petit bonheur la chance, au hasard et où bon vous semble. A ce moment là il n'y aura que vous qui pourra entrer de n'importe quel côté.

Mais les Mangemorts avaient apparemment trouvé une parade. Ils envoyaient leurs Détraqueurs hybrides. Ceux-ci étant modifiés, leur influence psychique s'en trouvait grandement augmentée, et elle déréglait le système des parois.

Ainsi, dès qu'une paroi n'était plus compacte, les Mangemorts et leurs sbires pouvaient y entrer. Mais heureusement, les Géants présents aux alentours avaient réussis à éloigner la menace par deux fois.

Harry rassura Mme Maxime en ce qui concernait la défense de Poudlard, et sortit de l'enceinte de Beauxbâtons. Cet établissement tenait plus du palais oriental que de l'école, mais les apparences s'avèrent assez souvent trompeuses.

Il se dirigea droit vers un énorme massif herbeux au pied du mont. Il faisait assez froid, mais la combinaison de Harry était isotherme. Il savait que des Détraqueurs étaient tapis alentour, il ne pouvait pas manquer cette sensation de froideur et d'effroi qui émanait de ces êtres.

Curieusement, Harry n'appréhendait pas de les rencontrer et de réentendre les dernières paroles de ses parents. Il se savait capable de réagir au quart de tour et de repousser ces souvenirs dans les méandres de son subconscient, ce qui lui donnait une nouvelle confiance pour affronter ses futurs assaillants.

Se jetant un sort de Désillusion, il continua son avancée. Les Détraqueurs percevraient sa présence, certes, mais au moins, les Mangemorts ne le verrait pas, c'était déjà ça de pris !

Soudain, il se sentit comme enveloppée dans un cocon de noirceur et d'obscurité. Faisant appel à ses réflexes, Harry leva sa baguette et appela silencieusement son Patronus. Le cerf argenté courut au devant de Harry et traça un sillon bleuté dans l'obscurité qui régnait à présent. Harry suivit le cerf et le vit entrain de charger un groupe extrêmement compact de Détraqueurs, qui disparaissaient les uns à la suite des autres. Le Patronus de Harry, étant plus performant après une pratique assidue, fit place nette.

Mais Harry sentait que les Détraqueurs semblaient sécréter un gaz nocif qui se fondait dans l'air. Prestement, il s'appliqua un sortilège de tête en bulle et s'avança dans une mêlée de corps et de formes.

Apparemment, il avait débusqué les personnes malintentionnées qui se cachaient dans les environs du mont contenant Beauxbâtons. Le nombres de Détraqueurs s'amenuisait, mais il vit également deux ou trois corps étendus au sol.

Il devait donc rester un maximum de cinq Mangemorts éparpillés dans la nature…Grâce à un sortilège de Pointe au nord, il se repéra et se dirigea vers le sud-ouest. Mme Maxime lui avait dit que là, se trouvait une grotte naturelle où la température était maintenue à 23°C.

Et son instinct lui soufflait que les Mangemorts allaient s'y réfugier, pour se remettre à flot, bien qu'ils aient eu le réflexe de se jeter eux aussi le sort de tête en bulle et de filer à l'anglaise (si je puis dire…)

Les Détraqueurs devaient avoir échapper à leur contrôle, sachant que seul Voldemort pouvait se faire approximativement obéir par ces créatures cabalistiques et dangereuses…

Arrivé devant la grotte, Harry se trouva très vite en difficulté : Dolohov, Rockwood, le frère et le mari de Bellatrix, ainsi que Crabbe Senior, lui avaient tendus un guet-apens. Il était en position d'infériorité : encerclé de toutes parts, et cinq baguettes pointées sur lui. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

Il devait se sortir de là. Utiliser sa baguette ? Exclu. Il se ferait désarmer en deux temps trois mouvements. Il pouvait jeter un sort sans baguette, mais ses ennemis n'étaient pas concentrés en un seul endroit, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser ainsi.

Une stratégie commença à poindre en son esprit. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis sourit intérieurement. Il feignit le découragement et l'effroi, puis leva sa baguette en une dérisoire tentative de défense qui fut contrée dès le début. Exactement ce qu'il avait prévu…

Cette diversion lui permit de sortir deux pistolet de ses poches : deux magnums 375, dont m'un à balles dum-dum. Des balles explosives…Il vida le chargeur des deux pistolets sur ses assaillants, puis profita de l'agitation pour prendre une mitraillette Thomson. Ces mitraillettes avaient la réputation de s'enrayer facilement, mais Harry avait fait quelques modifications magiques.

Il appuya sur la détente, et une rafale s'élança cers les cinq hommes qui tenaient à peine sur leur jambes. Les balles étaient en fait des billes remplies de poudre de corne de narval, et ses effets étaient radicaux. Les victimes, en l'occurrence les cinq Mangemorts, se retrouvèrent avec une substance opiacée extrêmement virulente, qui les fit perdre connaissance. En plus, il y avait des effets secondaires…

Il prit les explosifs et entra dans la grotte. Elle se divisait en deux partie, et dans la première partie, ce devait être les Détraqueurs qui y habitaient, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de vestiges de nourriture ou de feu, contrairement à la seconde partie de la grotte.

Là, il plaça le T.N.T., et le napalm dans la grotte, en saupoudrant la poudre de crochet dessus. Il jeta une combinaison complexe de sortilèges sur l'amalgame explosifs, puis sortit de la cavité naturelle.

Avec un Mobili Corpus savamment exécuté, Harry mit les corps mangemoresques à l'abri derrière des arbres séculaires, et les y rejoignit. Il attendit un peu, et quand il vit son Patronus revenir, il sut que le moment propice approchait.

Effectivement, dix Détraqueurs s'en venaient vers la grotte. D'autres apparurent à leurs côtés, et à présent, ils étaient près de soixante-dix. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, Harry appuya sur le détonateur. La grotte disparut dans une énorme déflagration, mais le champs de force engendré se résorba de lui-même grâce à certains des sorts de Harry.

Les Détraqueurs surdéveloppé avaient pu être détruits grâce à la poudre et aux autres sorts.

Il jeta un sort de filet sur ses prisonniers, puis les attacha à lui même et transplana à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Arrivé là, il eut une petite surprise : un véritable comité d'accueil se tenait debout, les yeux exorbités, devant l'autre œil magique qui était censé montrer les situations dans lesquelles se trouvait Harry.

Il se plaça derrière eux et dit tranquillement :

« Bouh ! »

Il sursautèrent tous et se retournèrent :

« Depuis… »

« Attendez au moins qu'on aie mis ces criminels en lieu sûr ! Vous me poserez des questions après. »

« Sage décision, Harry. Où allons nous les envoyer ? Les cahots du Ministère sont comble, maintenant, il n'y a plus de place. »

« Si, Sirius. Ceux qui étaient Mangemorts à cause de l'Imperium ont été transférés à un service de Ste Mangouste, comme ça on vérifiera les effets que le sort a eu sur eux, et les spécialistes en psychisme vont fouiller leur mémoire pour voir en, quoi ils ont été utiles à Voldemort. Il y a beaucoup de place, maintenant. »

Hermione et Ron le prirent à part.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? »

« Je les ai trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

« Je...ça a dû être horrible pour toi, Harry. »

« Non, c'était assez touchant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

« C'est que…Laisse tomber. Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef. Est-ce que tu sais que ça fait tout juste une demi-heure que tu es parti ? »

« Ah bon ? Ok. »

Harry se retourna et partit en direction du château, les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air. Son air désinvolte faillit disparaître lorsqu'il vit Draco venir au devant de lui, mais il resta impassible, heureusement. Maintenant, il devait endosser son nouveau rôle , celui de l'ami cordial, qui n'est PAS jaloux, et pas amoureux non plus. Pas facile…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)**

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

_**Chapitre 26 :Décision**_

« Harry ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure…C'est d'accord pour la mission, j'y vais avec toi. »

« Draco ? bah, trop tard, mon ami, désolé, je viens de la faire, c'est bon. »

« Pardon ? Mais ça fait à peine une heure que tu es sorti de ma chambre ! »

« C'est bon, les Mangemorts authentiques sont attrapés, les Détraqueurs génétiquement modifiés sont détruits, même s'il reste un tas de spécimens de la version originale. Désolé de t'avoir pris de cours, Draco. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'as qu'à leur demander, ils ont tout vu. »

Draco se tourna vers l'endroit que montrait Harry. Les membres de l'Ordre, perplexes, regardaient Harry en se grattant la tête. Le blond se dirigea vers eux.

« Il vient d'effectuer la mission ? »

« Oui, Draco. »

« Il vient d'effectuer la mission. »

« Effectivement, Draco. »

« Il vient d'effectuer la mission ! »

« Affirmatif, Draco. »

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Mais est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? Il vient d'… »

« C'est bon on a compris. »

« Mais comment ? »

Tous s'entre-regardèrent. Hermione lui dit :

« Oh, trois fois rien. Il a jeté un Patronus surpuissant, il a modifié de sa propre initiative des armes moldues dévastatrices, il a battu cinq Mangemorts confirmés, et il a fait exploser près d'une centaine de Détraqueurs. »

« Hermione, pourquoi tu dis ça en étant fâchée contre moi ? »

« Pour rien ! S'il te plaît, Ron, viens, on rejoint Harry. »

« D'accord Hermione. »

Draco finit par regarder les autres.

« C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Mais là je m'inquiète. On n'a plus rien à lui apprendre, je crois. Il se débrouille déjà comme un chef. Il faut juste qu'il développe ses réflexes, et se conditionne encore plus. Bref il lui faut encore énormément de pratique. »

« Oui, car ce n'est pas gagné. Il est bon, mais il a encore beaucoup de points faibles. »

« Heureusement, il ne sous-estime pas son adversaire, et cherche à annuler la menace avant que la situation ne dégénère. »

« Oui, c'est déjà ça de pris, il utilise sa tête un peu plus q'avant. Mais je suis sûr que nous aurons bientôt un problème. Comment le distraire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Severus ? »

« C'est simple, Black. Potter a besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Sa magie dépasse son seuil de tolérance à l'état statique. Il est trop jeune pour toute cette magie accumulée. Il faut qu'il soit en constante pratique, il doit libérer les flux d'énergie à intervalles réguliers, sinon il va perdre les pédales et peut-être même imploser. Par contre s'il passe des heures à se battre, il pourra canaliser cette puissance et la stocker, au lieu de devoir la libérer. »

« Ouh là ! C'est compliqué tout ça ! »

« Tu n'as jamais été une lumière, Black ! »

« Erreur, Snivellus, Erreur. Tu dois confondre. Mes notes étaient on ne peut plus excellentes, alors que je n'avais aucun effort à fournir. C'est cela, le génie inné. »

« Cause toujours. »

« J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry est-il et réagit-il comme ça?»

« J'ai ma petite idée. »

« Pas une idée tordue, j'espère ? »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Black ! »

« Encore heureux ! »

Sous les yeux des professeurs et de certains élèves, les deux hommes poursuivirent leur dispute futile. Tout le monde semblait conscient de l'inutilité de ce virulent échange, à part les principaux concernés qui se gaussaient l'un de l'autre à qui mieux mieux.

Chacun préféra retourner à ses occupations, car personne n'avait envie d'assister à un autre round du combat 'Sirius/Severus'.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

« C'est simple, Hermione. Chaque jour, je vais au Ministère. Et je me bats contre un ou plusieurs d'entre eux. »

« Et s'ils utilisent l'Avada Kedavra sur toi ? »

« Je peux créer une sorte de dôme autour de la salle dans laquelle je vais m'entraîner. Aucun Avada ne pourra être exécuté, ni aucun sort mortel. Et il y aura des Aurors pour surveiller.»

« C'est dangereux, et tu le sais Harry. »

« Oui je le sais mais c'est la seule chose à faire. »

« Mais les cours ? »

« Et le Quidditch ? »

« Simple. Les cours, ce sera avec vous. A part ce que j'ai déjà fait, parce que ce ne sera pas la peine. Le Quidditch, on s'entraînera le week-end. Samedi et Dimanche après-midi, ainsi que pendant le mercredi soir. Le matin des week-end, et tous les soirs en milieu de semaine à part mercredi, j'irais là-bas mener des duels. Le reste du temps je me reposerais. »

« Le reste du temps tu te reposeras ? Mais quand le pourras-tu ? Et tes devoirs ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais gérer. »

« Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à en parler avec les adultes. »

« Quelque chose me dit qu'ils seront d'accord… »

« Ils ne peuvent rien refuser à Harry James Potter ! »

« Mais non, Hermione ! Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. »

« Tu rougis déjà, va ! »

« Super, le soutien, Ron ! »

Harry éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice. Une réunion au sommet se tenait, pour décider de certaines mesures de sécurité pour les Salles où étaient incarcérés les Mangemorts. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry prononça le mot de passe (omnia vincit amor) et monta.

Il entra dans la pièce directement, et trouva une trentaine de personnes assises autour d'une table agrandie magiquement. Le portrait de Dumbledore, derrière le bureau, lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux. McGonnagal se leva de son siège et demanda à Harry la raison de sa venue en ces lieux. Il exposa sa demande aux adultes présents, et il était tant concentré sur son argumentation qu'il ne vit pas entrer Draco.

« Je ne courrais aucun danger, j'en suis sûr et certain, et en plus j'en ai vraiment besoin, de cet entraînement ! »

« Oui, Harry, mais ces Mangemorts ne te feront pas de cadeaux…et eux, ne pourront pas évaluer tes progrès tandis que si tu t'entraînes avec nous… »

« Sirius…Je ne veux pas rester un petit adolescent tout juste capable de contrer l'Imperium ! Je veux… »

« Tu peux contrer l'Imperium ? »

« Oui, grâce à Croupton Junior. Ironie du sort…Bref je disais que ma décision était prise, je m'en tiendrais à ce rythme pendant quatre mois, car au bout du quatrième mois, Voldemort reviendra. Il a trouvé le moyen de développer sa magie, dans ce monde parallèle. Il est plus ingénieux que je ne le pensais. »

« Mais les Mangemorts ne seront sûrement pas d'accord pour t'entraîner ! »

« Je me battrais contre eux, je ne leur demanderais pas de cours ! Et chaque sort qu'ils utiliseront à mon encontre, je le mémoriserais pour faire des recherches dessus, et tenter de l'appliquer moi-même. Je demande également l'accès à la Réserve.»

« Et nous, Harry ? »

« Pardon ? Draco ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui. Et nous ? Tes amis ? Tu en fais quoi ? Tu n'auras plus le temps de ne rien faire ! »

« Si. Je m'arrangerais. Fais moi confiance, je te dis. »

« Je…D'accord Harry. »

Un étrange poids sur le cœur, Draco baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce, tandis que Harry c'était d'ors et déjà mis à écrire une lettre à Dolorès Ombrage.

♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥♥♥•♥

Chapitre fini !

Reviews please ?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥_

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

L'arrangement avait été conclu. Tous les soirs à part le week-end, Harry allait au Ministère. La première séance, Harry était revenu sacrément amoché, mais au moins, il était conscient ce qui n'était pas le cas de son adversaire.

Les Doloris à répétition causaient certains dommages en principe irréversibles, mais grâce à certaines potions analgésiques, il pouvait doser la douleur qu'il ressentait, jusqu'à finir par en être approximativement immunisé.

Les Mangemorts acceptaient de combattre Harry avec une certaine réticence, car Voldemort leur avait apprit à le considérer comme chasse gardée. Mais à leurs yeux, combattre Harry consistait à l'affaiblir, c'est pour ça qu'ils y mettaient tout leur souffle, tout leur savoir, toute leur rouerie et tous leurs subterfuges.

Ils ne pouvaient savoir que Harry utilisait la Pensine de Dumbledore pour y mettre les souvenirs des combats, puis les analyser un à un avant de se coucher, et ainsi établir objectivement la liste de ses points faibles et ses points forts.

Il pouvait également revoir ce qui s'était passé, et essayer d'identifier les divers sorts utilisés à son encontre. C'était intéressant de voir à quel point certains Mangemorts s'impliquaient, dans ses séances. Harry, des fois, se battaient avec les cinq à la fois, et même, après quatre semaines de pratique, avait demandé d'autres Mangemorts, parmi ceux attrapé avant.

Le jour où il avait atteint le maximum, ce fut quand il se battit contre dix Mangemorts. Il se prit tant de sorts obscurs et peu connus, qu'il dut rester à l'infirmerie durant une semaine.

Il était remis au bout de trois jours, mais Mme Pomfresh était très inquiète pour lui et ne voulait pas le laisser sortir. En plus, les combinaisons de certains sorts avaient des effets des plus étranges qui intriguaient et désespéraient l'Infirmière.

L'hôpital de Ste Mangouste était très souvent requis, car les résultats des rixes entre les Mangemorts et Harry étaient souvent désastreux. Antonin Dolohov avait frôlé la mort par deux fois, mais Harry l'avait sauvé grâce à des sorts de guérison qu'il avait assimilé en voyant ses adversaires se soigner entre eux, et il les en développait d'autres pour répondre à chacun de ses besoins et chacune de ses blessures.

Draco tentait de le convaincre d'arrêter le massacre, mais Harry ne l'écoutais pas. Draco se trouvait alors dans la position de l'infirmier qui doit obliger son malade à se ménager. Ron et Hermione les laissaient souvent en tête à tête, pour leur laisser le temps de recoller les morceaux, et avoir l'occasion de démarrer quelque chose de solide sur des bases sûres et fiables.

Le rouquin et Hermione avaient recommencé à se tourner autour, au grand désespoir de Harry, qui voulait les voir se mettre ensemble et arrêter leurs crises de jalousie.

Ils se chamaillaient à qui mieux mieux, mais revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre en s'excusant tacitement de telle ou telle bêtise.

Severus et Sirius, eux, s'étaient franchement déclaré la guerre. Une mystérieuse personne dont je vous tairais le nom (allez, je vais vous le dire ! En fait, c'est Dobby!) avait collé des crapauds au fond du caleçon préféré de Rogue.

Celui-ci, par réflexe, avait accusé Sirius, et pour le forcer à avouer, il avait mené contre lui une cabale acharnée, mêlant farces malveillantes, insinuations horripilantes et harcèlement.

Avec tout cela, ces tensions, ces altercations, cet entêtement, cet aveuglement, Harry atteignit vite le bord du supportable. Il était de plus en plus à bout de nerfs, et les protagonistes le prenaient toujours pour juge lors de leurs litiges.

Il s'isolait donc de plus en plus, et Draco vint alors lui demander la raison de son éloignement, et aussi de son changement de comportement à son égard.

Harry invoqua le fait que l'entraînement était de moins en moins facile, et de plus en plus contraignant, ce qui était un mensonge honteux, Harry mettant désormais ses adversaires à tapis en moins de deux.

Ce que tout le monde ignorait, bien sûr. Personne n'était au courant de ses progrès, ils ne savaient que ce que Harry voulait bien dire.

Il savait que si les autres savaient de quoi il était capable, il l'empêcheraient de revenir au Ministère et voudraient qu'il reste à Poudlard. Il serait stocké comme une arme, en attendant le retour de ce cher Voldemort…

On était en Mai, et il restait à peine deux mois pour que Voldemort revienne. La Grande Salle étaient, comme la plupart du temps, bruyante, grouillante, et agitée.

Ceux qu'on remarquait le plus étaient Ron et Hermione d'une part, et Sirius et Rogue d'autre part. Harry mangeait sa tartine tête baissée, comme pour se soustraire au vacarme ambiant.

Ron et Hermione se lançait des tranches de bacon dessus, tandis que Severus Rogue accusait encore Sirius pour les crapauds qu'il aurait soi-disant mis dans les sous-vêtements du professeur de DCFM. Le professeur Slughorn, qui tentait de les séparer, se prit dans la figure deux omelettes, une assiettée de lard, et une motte de beurre. Le bruit était infernal.

En plus, Draco tentait de se justifier vis à vis de Harry, à propos de Joshua. Non pas que Draco ait à le faire, mais Harry sortait toujours de ses gonds quand Draco mentionnait le Serdaigle.

Et Draco préférait un Harry énervé à un Harry renfermé et songeur. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'étaient que la situation externe pouvait interférer avec ses tentatives de 'ré humanisation', comme il les appelait.

Harry était excédé. Hermione et Ron menant une bataille de nourriture, en parallèle avec Rogue et Sirius, et en plus, un Draco Malfoy qui lui rabâchait les raisons pour lesquels il s'était laissé embrasser une bonne dizaine de fois par Slibard. A ce souvenir, les images du baiser surpris par Harry se matérialisèrent devant les yeux du brun, ce qui le mit hors de lui.

Il abattit violemment son poing sur la table et releva violemment la tête. La table des Gryffondors se tut à cette injonction tacite. Lorsque plusieurs dizaines de verres éclatèrent, et que les assiettes explosèrent, toute la Grande se calma également.

Harry se leva et, les dents serrés, se plaça devant Ron et Hermione.

« Bon, vous ne vous êtes pas décidé malgré tout, alors je me charge de vous. A la Salle sur Demande, tout de suite. La porte ne se fermera que quand vous aurez répondu aux questions que l'autre vous pose. Hermione, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper, c'est hermétique. Et toi, Ron, évite de poser trop de questions sur la lingerie féminine et tout le tintouin. »

Sans savoir comment, le couple disparut.

Harry s'avança à pas décidés vers Severus Rogue et Sirius Black, qui se trouvaient dans une pose ridicule, le premier en plein élan pour jeter un bol de porridge, et le deuxième, contorsionné et dissimulé sous la chaise du Professeur McGonnagal, qui était en état de choc.

« Severus, rengainez votre arme ou alors fourrez-la dans la bouche du professeur Slug. Bien. Maintenant, Sirius, lève toi d'en dessous cette chaise s'il te plaît. »

Rogue obéit à contrecœur et quant à Sirius, il obtempéra, et se mit debout, face à Harry mais le plus loin possible de Rogue.

« Vous vous comportez comme de petits bébés en manque de sucreries, non mais vraiment ! La chauve-souris de Poudlard et l'évadé d'Azkaban, qui se disputent comme Lagrogne et Donald ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Pff, laissez tomber. Venez ici, vous deux, et posez vos postérieurs d'adultes là-dessus. »

Harry se mit alors à leur faire le sermon de leur vie, les accusant d'avoir perdu leur vie à se battre et à se jeter de la poudre aux yeux, sans accepter de voir la vérité en face, tout en se comportant comme des gamins aussi bornés et bouchés que des baudets des montagnes.

Chaque fois que l'un des deux hommes voulait protester, il se retrouvait la bouche entravée d'un scotch extra collant, extra dur et extra White, qui partait dès que les velléités de paroles des deux homme disparaissaient ou du moins s'amenuisaient.

Finalement, Harry envoya ces deux-là également dans un coin tranquille, en l'occurrence les cachots, pour mettre les points sur les 'i' et oublier l'humiliation cuisante qui consistait à se faire tirer les oreilles devant toute l'école par un adolescent ayant moins der la moitié de leur âge.

Profitant du calme alentour, Harry ranima la Directrice et s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'il se retrouva entrain de léviter dans les airs et hors de portée de tout le monde, avec l'impression d'étouffer…

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Désolée pour mon léger retard, je suis allée en voyage…et il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur…C'était à l'improviste, en plus.

Excuses, excuses…Reviews, reviews.?

Please...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

_**Chapitre 28 :**_

Harry retomba brutalement à terre et se recroquevilla sur le sol, semblant souffrir atrocement. Mais il prit sur lui et se releva, redressant les épaules autant que possible. Tout le monde était paniqué, il dut donc se lancer un Sonorus pour pouvoir se faire entendre :

« C'est bon, que tout le monde se calme, ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas mort tout de même ! »

Il demanda à la Directrice un entretien. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau directorial, et ils furent rejoints une demi-heure plus tard par Ron, Hermione, Rogue et Sirius, qui arboraient une expression ambiguë. Là, après que Draco fut entré, Harry commença à parler.

Il révéla que Voldemort était sur la bonne route pour sortir de son propre piège plus tôt que prévu. Poudlard allait être la cible d'une multitudes d'attaques à partir de la dernière moitié de Juin.

Il fallait que tous les examens soient avancés, pour que Poudlard ferme ses portes devant l'éminence du danger. Mais il y avait également autre chose. Le petit incident survenu à Harry tout à l'heure était une vision particulièrement spectaculaire.

Ce n'était pas le futur, mais ce qui allait arriver si aucunes précautions n'étaient prises. Harry avait également découvert dans sa vision qu'il devait se concentrer sur la magie de l'être, la magie de l'âme, et la magie du cœur.

Ces branches magiques étaient totalement ignorée par Voldemort, qui n'avait de foi qu'en la magie noire et sa baguette magique.

Harry profita de cette réunion pour révéler une partie de ses progrès stupéfiants aux autres. La conclusion la plus logique de ses révélations était que Harry devait être pris en main par d'autres personnes éminemment puissantes, et ainsi, se développer encore plus.

Harry proposa donc de contacter les examinateurs magiques et leur proposer d'entraîner le Survivant. Ces examinateurs étaient réputés pour avoir été parmi les plus grands sorciers existants, mais ils étaient tenus à ne pas intervenir dans les litiges inter-sorciers, la nouvelle génération devant apprendre à se débrouiller seule.

Mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de refuser d'entraîner Harry Potter, et peut-être quelques autres également. Les examinateurs n'interviendraient pas directement dans cette guerre moins simple qu'il n'y paraissait, mais ils joueraient tout de même leur rôle, en instruisant certains de ceux qui allaient se démarquer, lors des dernières batailles.

Ceci décidé, Harry se retira dans la Cabane Hurlante, et laissa les autres se charger de contacter Griselda Marshbank. Il savait qu'on lui demanderait de faire ses preuves.

Il devait donc donner libre cours à ce nouveau pouvoir qui l'avait envahi en même temps que la vision dans la Grande Salle. Cette puissance était si grande, qu'elle en avait été douloureuse…

Ses veines le brûlaient, elles charriaient de l'énergie pure, incommensurable, mais aussi incontrôlable.

Il devait maîtriser tous ses atouts intrinsèques, s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre à cette guerre…et avoir une discussion avec cet imbécile de Draco Malfoy, qui le harcelait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Bah, du moment qu'il ne s'affichait plus avec ce Joshua Slibard…

Harry s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux, qui se nettoya automatiquement. Le Gryffondor maintint ses yeux grands ouverts, et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Chaque fois qu'une pensée importune tentait de détourner son attention de sa respiration, Harry se disait juste 'pensée', comme pour étiqueter la réflexion, et revenait à son rythme respiratoire.

Cela porta ses fruits. L'essence magique se développa et s'échappa de Harry, puis se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui.

Les particules lumineuses en suspension dans les airs s'étaient mises à pétiller, en produisant de petits crépitements extrêmement intrigants, mais qui ne sortirent pas pour autant Harry de sa concentration.

Ce dernier inspirait, expirait, inspirait, expirait, sans prêter attention au reste. Les points de lumière qui l'environnaient grossissaient petit à petit, devenant de la taille d'une lentille, puis d'un pois chiche, une grosse perle, une bille, une balle de ping-pong, de golf, de tennis, une pelote de laine, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à atteindre le gabarit d'une balle de basket-ball.

Harry ne prêta attention au phénomène que lorsqu'il constata qu'il était oppressé par ces grandes boules, et que les coins en bois de la Cabane craquaient, indiquant que les lieux risquaient d'exploser.

Harry leva instinctivement les mains et la lumière s'y condensa en une énorme sphère luminescente, qui tremblait et grossissait progressivement.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, et Harry dut se résigner au dernier recours. Il descendit les mais et rapprocha la boule de lui.

Son corps l'ingéra alors, sans la moindre intervention de la part de Harry. Sa peau commença à chatoyer, son sang à bouillonner, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, et ses membres tremblaient convulsivement.

Instinctivement, Harry bougea ses doigts. Il s'en échappa des étincelles de toutes les couleurs. D'un geste, Harry les fit disparaître. Bien, il venait de franchir encore un autre stade. Il était en avance sur son temps pour devenir apte à supporter et mener à bien sa tâche ultime.

Un grand chat roux pénétra dans la pièce, suivi d'un aigle royal, un tigre blanc et la vieille Griselda. Ses amis, son amour, et l'examinatrice. Curieuse combinaison…

Il comprit d'un coup d'œil que la femme voulait avoir une démonstration. Pour commencer, il jeta les sorts d'attaque qu'il y avait dans le programme des Aspics.

L'examinatrice prit un air déçu et retourna en direction du passage, lorsque deux Patronus l'encadrèrent, puis se mirent devant elle, et fusionnèrent, pour former un grand et majestueux cerf, alors qu'à l'origine, ils étaient deux petits tigres.

Ensuite, le Patronus ignora superbement la vieille, et se dirigea vers Harry, devant lequel il s'inclina, puis se subdivisa en douze petits faons. Et ainsi de suite. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Suivant l'humeur de Harry, la forme bleu-argent se transformait en divers bêtes.

Devant cette démonstration de force, Griselda Marshbank resta songeuse. Elle dit alors :

« Finalement, Harry Potter, vous m'intéressez… »


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

_**Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ **_

_**Chapitre 29 :**_

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les vieux examinateurs conservaient encore de beaux restes. En s'y mettant à cinq, ils avaient fait mordre la poussière à Harry.

Mais quand un sixième était intervenu et avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière, tous se retrouvèrent entrain de voltiger dans les airs, ballottés par des vents monstrueux.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup me faire attaquer par derrière… »

« Je pense que nous venons d'en avoir la preuve. »

Au début, ils s'étaient chargés de Harry un à un, chacun l'évaluant dans l'une de ses disciplines.

Puis, à mesure que les heures, que dis-je, les minutes, passaient, Harry demandait de plus en plus d'adversaires, de plus en plus de difficultés, et de moins en moins de mansuétude.

Il voulait qu'ils l'affrontent de toutes leurs forces, il voulait se sentir en position de faiblesse pour mieux évaluer ses limites.

Mais il y avait un problème. Il n'avait pas de limites. Plus les attaques se multipliaient, plus Harry les contraient, et plus les tentatives des autres étaient sournoises, plus le Survivant se montrait implacable.

Il changeait au fur et à mesure, à tel point qu'il en devenait presque un autre. C'est pour cela qu'une fois l'entraînement fini, il rentrait directement se coucher, et le matin il redevenait normal. Ainsi, personne ne ferait les frais de sa 'métamorphose' momentanée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ne rencontrer personne. C'est ainsi que certains élèves l'épiaient dans les couloirs, et essayaient de trouver le courage de l'approcher.

Ils avaient même fini par savoir qu'un soir sur deux, il se rendait à la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Ce renseignement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Harry se délassait dans l'eau, ignorant les regards langoureux et intéressés de la sirène dans le tableau qui lui faisait face.

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau, puis se releva lentement, en s'étirant. Un clic se fit entendre dans la pièce, mais Harry sembla ne pas y faire attention.

(Vous noterez bien le verbe 'sembler', mon professeur serait fière de voir à quel point je maîtrise les nuances ! Enfin bref, passons…)

☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺☺☻☻☺

« Harry, ça fait une semaine que tu t'entraînes avec ces vieux, et je te jure que je sens un très grand changement au niveau de la puissance que tu dégages. Je sens même une odeur, agréable certes, mais intrigante, qui émane de toi. »

« Ron, tu exagères sûrement. Qu'en dis-tu, Hermione ?»

« Il n'exagère pas du tout, Harry. Tu dégages une impression de puissance, mais également une grisante fragrance, sûrement une manifestation de ta force psychique et magique. On va vérifier si quelqu'un l'a également remarqué. Colin, tu peux venir ? »

Crivey s'approcha, tout rougissant, ce qui exacerba l'attention du trio, car il venait de passer une enveloppe à Joshua Slibard. Harry commença à avoir des soupçons…

« Oui ? Vous avez…besoin de…moi ? »

« Oui, Colin, peux-tu sentir Harry ? »

« Pardon ?…Euh, oui…oui. »

Il s'approcha timidement de la joue de Harry, qui se sentait limite mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Crivey bafouilla :

« Je…Tu sens très…très bon, Harry. Mais c'est extraordinaire. On dirait…que c'est…ton essence olfactive… »

Semblant troublé, Colin recula légèrement et percuta Draco, qui s'en venait derrière lui.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard glacial, et, semblant comprendre le message, le photographe en herbe s'éloigna à petits pas pressés, une rougeur importune habitant encore ses joues.

« Salut, les gars. Bonjour Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne vérifierais pas toi non plus ? On trouve que Harry exhale une senteur étrange, et qu'elle ne vient pas d'artifice quelconque, mais de sa puissance qui s'est violemment accrue dernièrement. »

Intrigué, Draco se mit derrière Harry, puis se pencha et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Ensuite, il se mit à humer.

« Hmmm….Magnifique. Cela me fait littéralement tourner la tête. Tu es vraiment étourdissant, Harry…»

Harry, croyant être victime d'une farce, tourna la tête jute à temps pour voir Joshua mettre un rectangle de papier glacé dans la poche de Draco, qui se tourna vers le Serdaigle en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Là, le Gryffondor piqua le fard de sa vie. Hier, dans la Salle de Bain, il savait que quelqu'un l'observait, il s'était même offert complaisamment à son inspection.

Il avait été un peu surpris par le son du déclencheur de l'appareil photo, mais son autre lui-même n'en avait cure, car lui, contrairement au Harry normal, n'était pas prude pour un sou.

Mais maintenant que Harry avait retrouvé son état normal, il était extrêmement gêné de s'être laissé photographier.

Surtout que c'était Draco qui avait la photo présent. Mais…Pourquoi Colin rougissait autant, et pourquoi Slibard venait de lui envoyer un clin d'œil…appréciateur ?

Nan ! Il devait halluciner, sûrement. Harry se savait moche, Draco le lui avait suffisamment répété pendant six ans, sans compter les Dursley. Allez Harry, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !

Et il se remit à déprimer, sans pour autant se départir de ses joues purpurines. Il se leva de table, et se rendit aux sous-sols du château, où avaient lieu ses entraînements.

Là, il préféra ne pas attendre, et se mit à exécuter des sorts de magie de l'âme, car ils étaient les plus accaparants, et étaient donc les plus aptes à lui faire oublier sa gêne de tout à l'heure.

Pour vérifier l'impact de ses sorts, il avait bien évidemment invoqué des mannequins grandeurs natures, leur donnant magiquement un semblant de vie. Ce qui était un mélange de magie de l'être et magie de l'âme, mais aussi du domaine de la Magie Interdite aux non initiés, car c'était le principe du golem.

Pour la magie de l'âme, il suffisait juste de purifier la sienne, pour ainsi avoir accès aux possibilités qu'elle ouvre devant ceux qui s'intéressent à cette branche nébuleuse de la Magie.

Pour la magie de l'être, il faut s'assumer tel que l'on est, et se sentir en harmonie avec ce qui nous entoure et ce que nous somme. Sans cette condition sine qua non, il était impossible de se surpasser et d'atteindre les niveaux les plus hauts.

Par contre, pour la magie du cœur, cela nécessitait une stabilité affective qu'il n'avait pas vraiment atteint ni avec Cho Chang, ni Ginny, et qu'il ne rêvait même pas d'atteindre avec Draco Malfoy, qui n'envisageait pas la moindre relation autre qu'amicale ave lui.

Pourquoi repensait-il encore à cela ! C'était exaspérant à quel point ce genre de pensées pouvait l'obséder à tout moment ! C'en était également frustrant, stressant, énervant, et tout le reste. Bref, cela perturbait Harry, qui ne voulait pas être touché par quoi que ce soit se rapportant de près ou de loin à Draco Malfoy.

Et flûte, les golems venaient encore d'exploser. Toujours la même chose, dès qu'il pensait à Draco Malfoy, et se rendait compte du fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui, il pétait un plomb. Parlez-moi de self-control !

Harry fut interrompu dans ses élucubrations par quelque chose qui lui tomba sur la tête. C'était un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit. Lorsqu'il vit son contenu, il rougit encore.

Une photo de lui, plongé dans l'eau mousseuse jusqu'aux hanches, adressant un regard narquois à l'objectif. Un billet s'échappa également du paquet…

'_Tu caches très bien ton jeu, Harry Potter…Au fait, tu sens délicieusement bon.'_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

**_Chapitre 30 :_**

Le dîner fut assez mouvementé. Effectivement, les examinateurs avaient les cheveux roussis et les vêtements brûlés lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Ils étaient suivis d'un Harry penaud et tout rouge, qui semblait hésiter entre les excuses, le rire, et le profond embarras. Il se décida pour une quatrième alternative en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la table des Gryffondors, en plongeant dans son bol de bouillon.

Madame Marshbank et ses acolytes, eux, allèrent vers la table des professeurs, et la vieille dame se retourna vers les élèves.

« Qui que ce soit qui ait mis Monsieur Potter dans cet état, je lui demanderais de ne pas recommencer avant un entraînement, parce que cette personne peut être sûre qu'elle aussi aura la couleur de cheveux brevetés Weasley, et des vêtements en cendres. Fin du communiqué de presse. »

Personne ne sembla comprendre, à part Joshua Slibard, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Qui se mirent à rire comme des bossus.

Lors du repas, cependant, une rixe éclata entre Sirius et Severus. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet quelconque. Mais ils furent interrompus par un Harry Potter (encore !) sérieusement agacé :

« Non mais ! Ca suffit ! Vous êtes ensembles, vous vous êtes déclarés vos sentiments. Mais vous continuez encore vos enfantillages ! »

« Ce coup-ci, Harry a raison. De parfaits gamins ! »

Interloqués, les deux adultes se reprirent vite et dirent en chœur :

« Non mais ! On se dispute pour vous aider à sortir de cet embrouillamini, et vous, vous nous critiquez ! Bonjour la gratitude ! »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que nous ayons besoin d'aide, merci. »

Harry avait dit cette phrase d'un ton rêveur. Il semblait réellement sur la lune, incroyablement détaché du reste.

Draco lui donna un coup derrière la nuque, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et ensuite lui pinça le nez. C'était une recette que lui avait passé Sirius, ça marchait toujours avec James, quand il rêvait trop à sa Lily la rousse.

Effectivement, le stratagème fonctionna. Le Gryffondor revint sur terre, bailla et s'étira, puis s'excusa.

« Mais de rien, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On dirait un bébé lion, quand tu fais ça. »

Et hop, une autre couche de rouge pour les joues de Harry, une ! S'il continuait à rougir ainsi, Draco finirait par se douter de quelque chose.

Il devait se montrer prudent dans ses réactions. Ah, c'est vrai, puisqu'on était aux résolutions, autant en prendre une autre : Eviter de réagir aussi violemment lorsqu'on insinuait qu'il était amoureux, parce qu'il avait été à deux doigts de cramer ses instructeurs au 3ème degré… (Ben voui, puisqu'il n'y a pas de 4ème degré ! Soyons logique, nom d'un chat !)

« Attendez…En quoi voulez-vous nous aider ? »

« Toujours aussi Malfoy, toi ! Mais bon laisse tomber, on en reparlera plus tard. Réveille d'abord ton Gryffondor, pff, c'est fou comme il ressemble à James, je n'y crois pas ! »

Encore un tour de 'clak, tire, et pince', pour Harry, qui dut se réveiller encore une fois. Et il était bien réveillé…

« Dites, Ron, Hermione, que s'est-il passé dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

« Mais enfin, Harry ! Ce genre de question ne se pose pas, voyons ! Ils sont venus tous rouges, et arboraient le sourire ultra niais breveté Colgate ! Que voulais-tu qu'ils aient fait ? »

« Draco Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Ils auraient pu se faire une déclaration, ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Harry Potter, tu n'est qu'un Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard et romantique à souhait. »

« Mais non, voyons, n'en jetez plus, monsieur, vous allez me faire rougir… »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à se lancer de petites piques, ce qui permit à Ron et Hermione de faire diversion, à Rogue et Black de continuer leurs manigances sur 'comment acoquiner Potter et Malfoy', et à Griselda Marshbank de se dire en boucle : 'ah, ce que c'est beau, l'amûûûr !' (Dumbledore a déteint sur elle, la pauvre…)

Et tout le monde partit se coucher, la tête pleine de barbe à papa, de chants de nowel, et de tralala… (**1)**

A part Harry Potter, qui se paya le pire cauchemar de toute sa courte existence. Apparemment, Voldemort allait hâter son retour…Dans la dimension intermédiaire où il se trouvait, ce crétin mégalomane avait retrouvé tout ceux qui étaient envoyés derrière le voile, c'est à dire les crapules condamnés à cette sentence. Parce que personne ne pouvait s'y retrouver par accident !

A part Sirius Black, mais celui-ci n'était pas à une excentricité près, il était devenu Animagus au nez et à la barbe de Poudlard et alors qu'il était adolescent. En plus, il s'était débrouillé pour se faire emprisonné Azkaban pendant douze alors qu'il était innocent. Mais bien sûr, n'est pas maraudeur qui veut !

Et ce maraudeur là, se faisant encore plus remarquer, s'évade de la prison inexpugnable des sorciers. Il est le parent de Harry Potter. Le meilleur ami d'un loup-garou. Ah, j'ai failli oublier, il était aussi l'âme sœur de Severus Rogue. Donc atterrir derrière le voile par accident, et surtout en ressortir, pour lui, c'est de la pêche melba !

Voldemort, donc, avait retrouvé des ancêtres Mage Noir pouilleux mégalo surpuissants et, surtout, vindicatifs et assoiffés de vengeance (ça revient au même, mais bon, je veux m'exprimez, moi !)

Il pouvait sortir, si tous rassemblaient leurs forces, dans deux semaines. Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de sa prémonition. Mais en réfléchissant concrètement, il se rappela certains détails.

Primo, Voldemort n'aimait être dépendant de personne.

Secundo, les mages noirs étant ce qu'ils sont (des mages noirs, quoi !) ils ne tomberaient d'accord que s'ils trouvaient un modus vivendi qui satisferait tous les partis imbriqués.

Tertio, la magie avait une faible portée dans ce genre de lieu, Voldemort ne pourrait sortir que dans cette même salle où Sirius avait disparu. On devait facilement pouvoir le contenir dans le Département des Mystères, le temps que Poudlard soit évacués, et que les futurs combattants soient amplement prêts.

Allez, au dodo, petit Harry Potter. L'aube viendra bien assez tôt….

談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂談 搎 ♂

Rien à voir…je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée d'oser écrire des bêtises pareilles…Je m'excuse encore. En fait ça concerne tout le chapitre. Mes plus plates excuses. Hum…Finalement, voilà, je suis navrée pour toute le fic, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je ne sortirais de sous ma cape d'invisibilité que quand je ne risquerais plus rien !

Bon, je me répète, mais je suis franchement désolée…j'espère ne pas avoir dégoûté tous mes adorables reviewers…Je le mériterais, mais bon…

Bisous et a+ du moins je l'espère…

Ah, j'ai failli oublier, je vais tarder à poster, parce que je vais aller en vacances, et que la maison ou je vais ne contiendra sûrement pas de PC...Mais je vous jure que si j'en trouve, je me débarasse de tout le monde pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Sinon, eh bien, vous devrez guetter mon retour at home...


	31. Chapter 31

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Chapitre 31 :

Cette accalmie ne pouvait pas durer, ils le savaient tous. Alors, lorsque, de bon matin, Harry demanda à voir les membres de l'Ordre affiliés à Poudlard, la surprise était quasi nulle.

La nouvelle du retour précipité du mage raffermit la décision de Mme McGonnagal de précipiter les examens de fins d'années.

De toutes façons, les examinateurs étaient déjà sur la place. Aucun obstacle à l'horizon. Le Ministère se désintéressait de l'école, à présent, car il pensait que Dolorès Ombrage veillait au grain, et qu'elle avait un espion secret.

Comme aucune nouvelle alarmante ne survenait, les manigances Poudlardiennes quittaient le Top Ten des priorités ministérielles.

Harry, Draco et Hermione se mirent à faire des calculs compliqués pour tenter d'anticiper la venue du mage noir.

Ron était parti prévenir les examinateurs que Harry ne s'entraînerait pas avec eux aujourd'hui, et qu'ils étaient convoqués par la Directrice.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau directorial, il fit signe à Hermione qui le suivit, laissant les deux garçons ensemble.

Harry était légèrement agacé. Ces calculs se basaient plus sur des spéculations que sue des faits concrets.

Il devait donc manier les données avec prudence, et prendre en compte certains facteurs essentiels et primordiaux.

Tout d'abord, le temps n'avait pas la même valeur. Ensuite, les Mages Noirs ne tomberaient pas d'accord aussi facilement, s'ils étaient si conciliants, ils ne se seraient pas fait choper. (La plupart du temps, c'est leur orgueil démesuré qui les mène à la perte.)

Egalement, la magie est théoriquement inutilisable en ces lieux. Ces êtres maléfiques devront donc réunir leur essence magique elle-même, ce qui demandait du temps, de l'énergie, et de la détermination.

Il fallait également compter sur la résistance du Département des Mystères. Et le fait que la tentative aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Quel casse-tête !

Soudain, Harry s'aperçut que les grattements de plume de Draco avaient cessé. Relevant la tête, il vit que le blond le détaillait tranquillement, des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant parfois de longues secondes sur certains endroits.

Rougissant, le Gryffondor détourna la tête et retourna à son parchemin. Gêné devant l'acuité du regard du Serpentard, son cerveau fonctionna à pleins régimes et il calcula le temps minimum dans le quel sortira Voldemort en cinq minutes, alors qu'ils galéraient depuis des heures !

Il se leva rapidement et informa tout le monde que Lord Voldemort attaquerait dans cinq semaines, au moins.

Laissant les autres discuter, il fonça tête baissée vers la porte pour fuir le regard de Draco, mais sans savoir comment, il se retrouva empoigné et traîné vers le parc.

Ensuite, son 'agresseur' le fit s'asseoir au pied d'un saule pleureur bordant le lac et s'assit à ses côtés.

Tournant la tête, Harry découvrit le visage souriant de Draco Malfoy et sursauta de surprise (On y croit tous, bien sûr !). Toujours est-il qu'il resta silencieux pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de prononcer :

« Euh, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de précis ? »

« Eh bien…Non. Je voulais passer le reste de la journée avec toi. »

Harry le regarda, indécis. Il finit par dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

« Et Joshua ? »

« On a rompu, Harry ! Nous ne sommes plus que copains, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait été vraiment plus avant. »

« Moi, je pense que oui, d'après ce qu'il m'a été donné de voir. »

« Harry…Je t'ai dit ce qu'il en était. Alors, acceptes-tu ma compagnie pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

Satisfait, Draco prit ses aises et mit sa tête sur les genoux de Harry. Ensuite, il prit un album de photo sorcières, et se mit à le feuilleter. De temps à autre, il pointait une photo du doigt, à l'intention de Harry, qui s'esclaffait toujours devant la morgue des membres de la famille Malfoy.

Mais il se montrait étrangement silencieux et contemplatif devant les images montrant un petit Draco jouant, tentant d'imiter son père, poursuivant les Elfes de Maison, ou subissant avec réticence le tiraillement de joue que lui faisaient subir les invités du manoir.

Farceur, le petit Draco en avait fait voir de belles à ses parents, qui se montraient à la fois stricts et softs avec lui, tant et si bien que Harry ne comprit pas ce paradoxe. Draco, d'abord étonné de cette ignorance, ne s'y attarda pas, se rappelant le fait que Harry était orphelin.

Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa bourde vis à vis de Harry, qui n'avait pas pu partager pareils moments, et devait souffrir le martyre. Levant la tête vers lui, Draco eut la surpris de voir que Harry ne faisait que le contempler, et que seule une toute petite lueur de douleur était tapie au fond de ses yeux.

Culpabilisant un peu moins, le Serpentard proposa une partie de Quidditch, qui lui éviterais de commettre d'autres bourdes.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Me voilà de retour ! (Hé ! Je ne veux pas entendre de 'oh non !') Ahem, donc, les tomates, vous ne jetez pas sur moi, s'il vous plaît, parce que (ouais de ouais, vrai de vrai) je suis cachée sous ma cape d'invisibilité ! Alors évitez de la tacher, elle a la rancune tenace ! (Elle est non lavable en machine, vous voyez la galère…)

Bref, reviews, si ça vous chante, sinon, pour une prochaine fois peut être !

Merci de me supporter, et à plus !


	32. Chapter 32

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

**Chapitre 32 :**

Les examens furent annoncés aux élèves pour dans deux semaines. Paniqués et révoltés, les étudiants firent un beau chahut en entendant cela.

Les parents envoyèrent des hiboux et des Beuglantes en guise de protestation, mais ils ne dirent plus rien lorsque la direction, pour se justifier, brandit le drapeau 'Voldemort', qui fit, comme convenu, des merveilles et incita les parents à calmer et convaincre leurs enfants.

Les révisions intensives débutèrent depuis cet instant. Hermione se plongeait dans ses livres, et entraînait Ron avec elle, Harry étant amplement prêt pour ses Aspics.

Il se livrait dorénavant à de petites escapades en direction de pré au lard, ce qui intriguaient tout le monde, et agaçait Draco, qui sentait la jalousie le tirailler.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et Harry se montrait moins réservé vis à vis de Draco, qui en était ravi. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, le blond le savait.

Il avait commis une erreur avec Joshua, lorsqu'il a cru pouvoir endiguer son attirance envers Harry en encouragent les avances du premier venu. Grave erreur qu'il tentait de rattraper.

Le Serdaigle s'était résigné à son sort, et donnait même des conseils à Draco pour éviter que celui-ci commette d'autres bourdes.

Le romantisme de Draco étant très bien caché (en a-t-il, d'abord ? Rien ne l'annonce, pour l'instant…) et il devait faire preuve de patience pour se réfréner, sinon, l'affaire serait conclue (ou ruinée définitivement, selon les points de vue…) depuis des mois !

Mais Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment eu du temps pour les batifolages. En plus, avec ce cher Voldemort aux trousses, les 'loisirs' devaient être limite restreints…

Donc, corollairement, Harry Potter ne serait heureux que si Voldemort était six pieds sous terre. Rectification, s'il était enterré plus bas, ce serait mieux. Six pieds, c'est de la marmelade, pour ce mégalo en puissance !

Draco s'était donc chargé d'en apprendre le plus possible à Ron et à Hermione, en ce qui concernait ce que lui et Harry avaient assimilé avec le professeur Rogue durant l'été.

A propos de ce sieur, le blond se rappela l'avoir vu maintes et maintes fois entrain de le regarder avec Black et de chuchoter mystérieusement…

Poudlard, donc, grouillait d'activité. Les Elfes de Maison faisaient de leur maximum pour faire des plats alléchants, ainsi, les agréables fumées inciteraient les élèves à se nourrir plus, et à moins négliger leur équilibre alimentaire.

Mme Pomfresh tentait de guérir les différents cas de stress aigu qu'elle avait sur les bras, et elle rouspétait contre ces examens impromptus.

Harry, lui, était détaché de tout cela. Il se rendait à pré au lard, non pas pour se détendre ou se goinfrer, entre autres, mais plutôt pour transplaner et se rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Là, il écumait les boutiques, déguisé, en cherchant certaines petites choses bien précises, grâce au flair de ces démons repentis, qui avaient été en constante activité malgré le fait que maître et animaux ne se voyaient plus depuis des lunes.

Il les avait chargés d'une mission. Il avait besoin de certaines…choses pour combattre Voldemort.

Harry avait beau avoir progressé d'une manière incroyable, il n'en était pas moins sûrement inférieur à Voldemort, non du point de vue magique, mais du point de vue expérience, roueries et magie noire.

Même si Harry avait abordé cette magie, il conservait toujours un certain désavantage de ce côté. Il n'avait pas clairement étudié cette branche nébuleuse de la Magie Mère, il avait juste 'flirté' avec elle, se sentant rétif et réticent à l'encontre du domaine préféré de Voldemort.

Ainsi, Harry avait chargé ses animaux de chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Et il savait que, si ce qu'il voulait se trouvait en Angleterre, le seul endroit possible de les receler, c'était l'Allée des Embrumes.

Barjow et Beurk était une boutique intéressante…très intéressante. Certains petits 'gadgets' de magie sombre avaient grandement excité son imagination, ce qui lui permit de créer des sorts dérivés.

En plus, la boutique des jumeaux Weasley constituait pour lui une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba !

Fred et George avait une renommée internationale, et comblait leurs parents de cadeaux. Leur commerce ne les empêchait pas de se joindre aux fêtes familiales, et Harry était le premier informé en ce qui concernait les nouveaux articles qui seraient lancés sur le marché.

Certaines potions étaient vraiment géniales, surtout que les jumeaux les soumettaient à l'approbation de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier semblait vraiment exaspéré, des fois.

Pourquoi ces imbéciles n'avaient pas continué leurs études ? Un diplôme en Médicomagie leur était amplement assuré, avec leurs aptitudes ! Mais ces idiots préféraient être leurs propre patrons, ce qui, il devait se l'avouer, avait de nombreux avantages.

Ah la la, c'est Dumbledore qui avait raison ! Il avait prédit que Fred et George Weasley iraient loin tant qu'ils feraient ce qui les passionnaient le plus.

Or, maintenant, ils comptaient parmi leurs clients les petits comme les grands, les pauvres comme les riches, le commun comme la crème de la société. Mme Weasley était fière de ses petits rejetons, même si elle aurait préféré pour eux une carrière plus…prosaïque.

Mais lorsque Harry ne se réunissait pas avec ses amis (les jumeaux ou les animaux), ils s'entraînait contre les Mangemorts.

Il avait repris ses duels, et à présent, non seulement les partisans de Voldemort l'attaquaient dans la salle spéciale du Ministère, mais en plus, les Aurors s'y mettaient aussi, même s'ils devaient garder le silence sur ces séances.

Les examinateurs magiques lui avaient permis de canaliser cette puissance dont son corps se gorgeait jour après jour. Il ouvrait les vannes de ses émotions, pour pouvoir en tirer le plus possible.

Ce qui était difficile, c'était de ne pas juguler ses sentiments et son état d'esprit, mais en même temps, protéger et enfermer hermétiquement ses pensés.

Mais il y arriva, grâce au professeur Rogue qui tentait à tout bout de champ d'envahir ses pensées.

Ainsi, inconsciemment, les attaque du professeur constituaient un très bon entraînement pour Harry, qui s'était vu atteindre ses objectifs immédiats.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut que les autres s'inquiétaient pour lui, et voulaient savoir ce qui le préoccupait.

En plus de cela, ils appréhendaient le fait que Harry n'ouvrait plus le moindre livre. C'est pour ça qu'il demanda une réunion, pour donner le peu d'explication qu'il estimait nécessaire vis à vis des autres.

« Je suis amplement prêt pour mes Aspics. En plus, je suis sûr d'avoir n'importe quel diplôme magique en poche sans le moindre effort. Ce que je fais en dehors de l'école, je ne vous le révèlerais pas maintenant, mais dans un laps de temps plutôt court, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ah, une petite précision. Lorsque vous demandez à des Elfes de maison de me suivre à la trace, assurez vous qu'ils ne me soient pas dévoué cœur et âme ! Et ils le sont tous, à cause de Dobby, qui leur a passé le virus 'Adoratem Potter'. »

Les expressions faciales de ses interlocuteurs variaient de la surprise à la confusion, en passant par la circonspection. Ce qui fit dire à Harry :

« Je vous donne deux jours pour me concocter une série d'épreuves. Si je passe ce 'test', vous me ferez confiance et me laisserez agir à ma guise. Sinon, vous pourrez me tenir en laisse tant que vous voulez. »

Les yeux de la plupart des personnes présentes brillèrent d'anticipation. Ron et Hermione, eux, semblaient inquiets, et Draco avait l'air indécis.

Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir, car Harry allait leur mettre la pâtée, ou s'il devait être déçu : Harry allait sûrement gagner, et il garderait sa liberté de mouvement, il ne serait pas obligé de rester sous la surveillance de Draco, qui était atteint d'une maladie très grave : La jalousie…

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Alors, votre avis, s'il vous plaît ?

Merci d'avance, bisous, et a!


	33. Chapter 33

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

**Chapitre 33 :**

Les ASPICs eurent lieu au Ministère, tandis que les épreuves de Buses avaient lieu à Poudlard.

En ce qui concernait les élèves des autres années, ils ont été dispensés d'examens, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps pour réviser, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les 5ème et 7ème année, qui devaient être prêts depuis leur 4ème année ! (selon les dires de McGonnagal et d'Hermione, bien sûr…).

L'ensemble d'épreuves qu'on allait imposer à Harry avait été reporté pour trois jours après les derniers examens.

Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Narcissa, les examinateurs ainsi que le reste du corps professoral de Poudlard, s'étaient penchés sur le cas Potter, et lui avaient concocté de petites gâteries…

Harry, lui, ne se préoccupait pas pour l'instant de cela. Il préférait continuer sa mystérieuse quête dans les venelles de l'Allée des Embrumes, car il était tout près du but, et allait bientôt réunir tous les objets dont il avait besoin.

Les élèves furent directement transportés au Ministère grâce à des Portoloins, la Poudre de Cheminette, ou le transplanage.

Les épreuves écrites durèrent moins longtemps que d'habitude pour ne pas que la venue des élèves interfère trop avec le bon (oÔ) fonctionnement du ministère.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas exagérer et de se comporter comme les autres élèves vis à vis de l'examen, pour ne pas que des rumeurs supplémentaires courent à son sujet.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se tenir à ça plus longtemps, car il avait quelque chose à vérifier au Département des Mystères. Une intuition lui soufflait qu'il avait intérêt à bien étudier l'endroit…

Mais pour se faire, il devait se libérer très vite. Ainsi, il se débarrassa des épreuves écrites en un rien de temps. Il devait avoir battu des records. Mais il ne devait pas attirer des soupçons sur ses capacités qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler tout long de l'année.

Il créa donc une illusion qui faisait croire à quiconque que Harry Potter était entrain de répondre aux questions de son examen, alors que le vrai Harry filait sous sa cape d'invisibilité à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Parvenu devant la fameuse porte, il passa entre les jambes des Trolls qui étaient censés garder l'entrée des lieux. Jetant un sort de dématérialisation sur le battant de bois, il put passer à travers sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir, et ainsi, il n'alerta pas les gardiens.

Annulant le sort, Harry se retrouva devant ces portes qui l'avaient mis au supplice il y a de cela deux ans. Mais cette fois, il était un peu plus au fait de la disposition des lieux, et grâce à un sort d'étiquetage, il parvint à reconnaître chaque pièce.

Les pièces avaient été nommées selon ce dont se rappelait Harry et d'après ses points de repère. Ainsi une porte avait désormais une plaque collée dessus, et sur laquelle il y avait écrit : Salle des Cerveaux.

Une autre portait l'inscription : La pièce du Voile. Puis celle d'après : Temps (Cloche, Retourneurs de temps, accès Salle des Prophéties.) Et celle d'à côté portait l'inscription : Salle mystérieuse, impossible à ouvrir.

Il s'en rappelait très bien, de cette salle. A cause d'elle il avait perdu le couteau que lui avait ouvert Sirius. La lame avait entièrement disparu…

Là, il commença son exploration...

☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦

Draco et Hermione avaient fini depuis belle lurette leur dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie (Décrivez le plus explicitement possible les ravages causés par le Mage Noir Grindelwald, et comparez l'efficacité des moyens déployés par Dumbledore avec la médiocrité des interventions des Aurors. Basez vous sur les faits étudiés.).

Et ils attendaient avidement que la cloche sonne, pour pouvoir rentrer au collège Poudlard et retrouver Ron et Harry, qui n'avaient pas eu leurs Buses en Histoire de la Magie et n'avaient donc pas à passer leurs ASPIC en cette matière. Ils en avaient profité pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle, ils ne virent ni le roux, ni le Survivant. Ils firent un crochet par la Salle commune des Gryffondors, où ils trouvèrent Ron, endormi dans un fauteuil, une expression tourmentée sur le visage, qui balbutiait :

« Harry…Non…n'y va pas…va à l'Infirmerie…tu es déjà bien amoché…Tu n'y survivras pas…Cette forêt est infernale… »

Alarmée, Hermione s'agenouilla et prit la tête de Ron entre ses bras, tentant de le calmer, tandis que Draco fonçait à toute vitesse vers le parc, pour atteindre la Forêt interdite.

Harry devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête pour entreprendre quelque chose d'aussi risqué ! C'est ce que se répétait Draco, avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Harry Potter avait passé presque toute sa scolarité dans cette fichue forêt, et qu'il devait la connaître mieux que la plupart des élèves actuels de Poudlard.

D'après ce que Ron lui avait raconté, Harry s'y était retrouvé au moins une fois par an depuis sa première année, à part la sixième. En 1ère année, à cause de Draco, et de la bêtise de Hagrid, il avait dû y faire sa retenue. Il s'était montré beaucoup moins froussard que le Serpentard.

En plus, il y avait rencontré Voldemort. En deuxième année, il y avait fait la connaissance avec les charmantes Acromentules, en compagnie de Weasley. C'était, encore une fois, la faute à Hagrid. En troisième année, il s'y était enfoncé avec Hermione, et un certain Hippogriffe. Hagrid y avait aussi quelque chose à avoir, même si Ron riait trop pour pouvoir lui expliquer clairement.

En 4ème, il y avait découvert les dragons. Encore à cause de Hagrid. En 5ème, il avait rendu visite à un géant avorton, en suivant ce balourd de garde-chasse, et failli se faire attaquer par des centaures. Et la deuxième fois, il avait été attaqué par ces mêmes centaures, et échappé à la mort de peu.

Et finalement, il avait 'emprunté' des Sombrals pour se jeter dans un piège de Voldemort.

Harry Potter avait vraiment le cœur trop tendre.

Se répétant cette phrase comme un leitmotiv, Draco prit sa forme Animagus et s'avança dans la Forêt Interdite. 'Tu as intérêt à être en bonne santé, Harry !'

☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦☻♣♦

Harry sortit du Département des Mystères en assez mauvais état. Mais il semblait radieux. Il rejoignit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Ron dans le Hall du Ministère. Là, Harry dut s'expliquer avec le roux, qui avait vu son copain, ou plutôt l'image de son ami, s'estomper sous ses yeux quand il l'avait attrapé par l'épaule. Heureusement que tout le monde état sorti.

Mais Ron était quand même très inquiet. Malgré la mine réjouie de son ami, l'avant dernier des Weasley n'aimait pas les blessures et les brûlures qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers le tissu déchiré des habits de Harry.

Transplanant à Pré au Lard (les élèves devant passer leurs examens au Ministère ont une autorisation spéciale), le Survivant prévint son ami qu'il allait l'accompagner dans la Salle Commune, mais qu'il se rendrait ensuite dans la Forêt interdite pour rallier les Acromentules et les convaincre de se rendre au parc de Poudlard en cas d'attaque.

Il devait aussi discuter un peu avec certains centaures qui semblaient vouloir rejoindre Voldemort, etr il tenait à les convaincre encore une fois des avantages du côté de la lumière, et des inconvénients du côté sombre.

Tout le long du chemin menant à la Tour Gryffondor, Ron tenta de convaincre son ami pour qu'il aille à l'infirmerie d'abord. Mais Harry semblait penser que le temps pressait et qu'il y avait urgence.

Sans qu'il sache comment, Ron se retrouva seul dans la Salle commune. Les autres élèves révisaient à la bibliothèque ou dehors. Voulant sortir de là et suivre Harry, il constata que la Grosse Dame n'était plus là. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva affalé dans un fauteuil, entrain de roupiller profondément.

♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM♥♥HPDM

Chapitre fini !

Review, ou Review pas ? Telle est la question…


	34. Chapter 34

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Chapitre 34 :

Draco se rappela quelque chose. Le lien entre lui et Harry. Il se mit donc à penser très fort au brun pour essayer d'établir la connexion de leur deux psychismes.

Evidemment, Harry avait du prendre sa forme Animagus en pénétrant dans la forêt, car ça tient de la prudence la plus élémentaire !

Une pensée dérangeante s'infiltra dans l'esprit du blond. Durant ses années à Poudlard, Harry Potter n'avait pas particulièrement brillé par sa prudence ou sa circonspection

C'était même le contraire, à vrai dire…Draco chassa cette réflexion importune et se concentra encore plus sur Harry.

Il finit par capter des vibrations, fort ténues, certes, mais présentes tout de même. Ca semblait composer un message.

Le Serpentard s'immobilisa dans une petite clairière et ferma les yeux, en bandant ses muscles, pour ne pas se faire attaquer dans un moment de distraction.

Effectivement, l'inconscient de Harry tentait de rentrer en contact avec lui. Le message n'était pas prononcé car Harry devait être en intense activité et le contactait par le biais e ses vibrations car il était tellement concentré qu'il ne pouvait parler télépathiquement..

A moins qu'au contraire, il soit inconscient et son 'moi' animal tentait d'appeler Draco pour qu'il vienne et le sauve…

A cette pensée, le tigre blanc se mit à courir en direction de l'origine des ondes psychiques. Il adoptait une allure incroyablement rapide, et, encore plus incroyable, semblait complètement affolé, ce qui est une expression qu'on contemple rarement chez le tigre, félin mystérieux et peu prévisible.

♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻

Harry avançait péniblement, clopin-clopant, sous sa forme de puma, ayant choisi le stade d'animal adulte, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs physiques, mais aussi psychiques.

Tout d'abord, il était parti rendre une visite 'amicale' aux araignées de la forêt. Il était affaibli, après le petit tour au Département des Mystères, et avait le tournis. Mais tout de même, il s'obligea à descendre chez les Acromentules.

Harry Potter était fatigué.

Harry Potter était étourdi.

Harry Potter était brûlé.

Harry Potter pensait sérieusement qu'il virait suicidaire.

Harry Potter était amoureux.

(Harry Potter va tuer l'auteur si elle ne se la ferme pas. Bien, monsieur.)

Il n 'arrêta pas sa progression, même lorsque des cliquetis inquiétants se firent entendre. Il n'arrêta pas d'avancer, même lorsque plusieurs ombres inquiétantes se profilèrent devant, derrière, et à côté de lui. Ensuite, Harry se mit à courir.

Brusquement, Harry pila, et toutes les araignées qui le suivaient s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres, à la grande joie de Harry, qui arbora un grand sourire niais, et s'approcha d'une araignée dans la force de l'âge, celle qui semblait un tant soit peu intacte.

Il se mit alors à palabrer avec elle. Elle n'accepta de se soumettre qu'à la condition sine qua non que Harry envoie à son peuple trois cents bœufs géants de Patagonie pendant trois semaines d'affilée.

Complètement dans le cirage, Harry accepta. Profitant du fait que les autres araignées soient encore K.O., le Gryffondor se remit en route, se dirigeant vers le territoire des centaures.

Arrivé là, il demanda à voir les centaures qui voulaient rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se retrouvé cerné par ces mêmes centaures, qui n'avaient pas l'air amicaux. Harry s'énerva, car lui, il voulait simplement avoir une conversation calme et posée, par un combat !

Il dut affaiblir les récalcitrants pour pouvoir avoir une discussion 'civilisée' avec eux.(Ouaip, pas pratique d'argumenter quand tu te fais ruer dessus par des hybrides au caractère impossible !)

Il batailla ferme pour estourbir les récalcitrants, mais il en eut assez au bout d'un instant, et se décida à les attacher entre eux par la queue, car c'était leur point faible. Mais il n'y arriva pas sans mal, et d'autres centaures étaient venus participer au spectacle.

D'autres blessures s'ajoutèrent au palmarès de Harry, et il s'évanouit pendant une demi-dizaine de minute, ce dont profitèrent tous les centaures pour se rassembler autour de lui, comme autour d'un conteur de fabliaux. Il se réveilla au milieu d'un cercle d'auditeurs attentifs, qui voulaient connaître ses arguments.

Pour dissuader ceux qui voulaient jouer les transfuges, il avait improvisé un petit laïus où il avait démontré, en vrac, que Voldemort est le méchant, et Poudlard les gentils. Là, un autre problème se présenta !

Les centaures qui allaient trahir mais qui n'ont pas trahi (les ex-futurs-traîtres, quoi !) émirent l'hypothèse que Voldemort gagne. Ils jugèrent plus sage de rester neutre dans cette guerre. Ainsi, quel que soit le gagnant, il n'en pâtiraient pas. Et Voldemort ne les tuerait pas.

Harry leur expliqua alors le principe universel de Tity et GrosMinet, ou Bip Bip et Vil Coyote.

« Les gentils ont une avance sur les méchants, car la loi du plus fort, appelée aussi loi de Warner Bros Animations © , exige que le camp des 'gentils' gagne toujours. »

Les centaures semblèrent sceptiques, et n'avaient évidemment rien compris. Mais ils firent semblant d'avoir tout saisi (on a sa fierté ou on l'a pas !) et acquiescèrent à toutes les remarques de Harry, qui disait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre, et Harry se remit en marche, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Forêt. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il se dit que le cui cui des oiseaux était décidément une véritable sinécure pour les oreilles…Ppaf.

♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻

Draco le découvrit sous sa forme Animagus. Allongé par terre, au pied d'un arbre séculaire, Harry Potter dormait comme un bien heureux. Soupirant d'exaspération, dans une puérile tentative de cacher son inquiétude, Draco reprit sa forme originelle pour pouvoir transformer Harry en bébé puma et, ainsi, le transporter aisément en dehors de cette '' forêt.

♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻

Hermione diagnostiqua que Harry avait absorbé une étrange substance dans le département des mystères. Ce devait être quelque chose d'analogue à ce qu'avait ingéré Ron, en cinquième année, et qui l'avait mis dans ce drôle d'état, entre l'ébriété et l'hébétude.

Effectivement, Harry délirait dans son sommeil et il avait donc proféré certaines aberrations qui avaient laissé deviner à Hermione Granger, génie de son état, de découvrir ce qu'avait Harry Potter, survivant de son état, pour dire et faire des choses complètement à l'Ouest.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Harry James Potter souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, même s'il était dans un fâcheux état. Ses vêtements lacérés, sa peau brûlés en certains endroits ou tailladées à d'autres.

Draco était très inquiet, car la pâleur de Harry était effrayante, et il semblait évident que le Gryffondor avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Crétin congénital ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, ces Potter, à toujours risquer leur vie ! Flûte !

Ne voulant pas se faire surprendre à se ronger les sangs à cause d'un Harry Potter à côté de la plaque, Draco quitta le chevet de Harry et se promena dans le château. Enfin, il essaya d'arpenter les couloirs, car, au bout de cinq minutes, il n'en put plus et revint auprès du Gryffondor inconscient.

Pff ! Non mais, dites-moi ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour !

♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻

Je suis d'une humeur 'spéciale'. Traduction : Mon humeur n'entre dans aucune catégorie répertoriée, et mon chapitre s'en ressent donc. En espérant sincèrement ne pas me faire lyncher,

Affectueusement votre, Mery Dry.


	35. Chapter 35

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! OUAH ! Mine de rien, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais dépassé les cents ! Pff, je suis vraiment tête en l'air !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 35 :**

Le reste des épreuves des Aspics se passa très bien pour les héros de cette histoire, à par ce pauvre Ron qui se planta en Potions. Sa potion de Felix Felicis, censée être légère et pétillante, d'une belle couleur or, était en fait une pâle imitation du vomi de chat gélifié.

Le reste se passa comme sur des roulettes, avec même certains exploits homériques au niveau de la pratique, comme le magnifique sort de Duplication de Harry, qui avait fait apparaître une centaine d'exemplaires de la rose qu'on lui avait demandé de doubler.

Le bouquet s'était ensuite évanoui dans les airs. D'un autre coup de baguette, Harry le fit réapparaître, mais à présent, il n'était formé que de dix fleurs, et celles-ci changeait sans cesse.

Un bouquet d'edelweiss prenait la place du bouquet d'iris, et une dizaine d'iris le remplaçait. Puis, c'était le tour des glaïeuls, hortensias, orchidée, lilas, lys, et tant d'autres. A la fin, le bouquet était composés de fleurs qui changeaient lentement de couleurs. Le phénomène était fabuleux.

Sa décoction de Felix Felicis était un enchantement pour les yeux, et il la finit en si peu de temps qu'il eut également le temps de faire de l'Amortentia. A la demande du professeur, il parvint même à faire en sorte que la potion exhale l'odeur que lui-même percevait…

(Petit rappel…L'Amortentia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Cette concoction se caractérise par sa couleur nacrée et sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables. Elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui l'attire le plus.)

L'examinateur, Tiberius Ogden, fut très étonné de sentir une odeur de balai fraîchement encaustiqué, de shampoing à la menthe verte et aux amendes douces, et de mousse au chocolat. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du shampoing, car son neveu en utilisait, et il lui avait dit un jour :

« C'est un produit pour blonds qui prennent soin de leurs cheveux, mon oncle. Je t'assure, ça, c'est du vrai shampoing. Mais il coûte les yeux de la tête ! »

Tiberius, donc, comprenait mal pourquoi Harry Potter aimait particulièrement cette senteur. Bah, cela n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup d'importance…Si d'autres élèves réalisaient des potions aussi parfaites, ils pouvaient même être homosexuels s'ils le voulaient, ça ne lui posait pas de problème !

Il félicita chaleureusement le jeune Potter pour son talent incontestable, et lui demanda un autographe en douce.

Draco se débrouilla lui aussi très bien en potions, mais il réussit particulièrement bien en Métamorphoses. Transformer une méchante table en cochon, puis transformer ce même cochon en jambon, puis en bœuf, et ensuite en table ouvragée ; ces transformations semblaient être du gâteau pour notre blond international, qui souriait légèrement en faisant ces actes de haute magie.

Hermione, en tant que telle, s'en est également sortie avec brio. Grâce à un charme ultra-puissant, elle réussit à créer une statue d'eau. D'un autre sort, elle la gela, puis la transforma en statue de feu, en enchaînant les incantations et les mouvements de baguette à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ron, lui, se distingua en Botaniques, où il parfint à soumettre et dresser treize représentantes de la vénérable espèce des Tentaculas Vénéneuses. Incroyable mais vrai !

Harry, lui, s'en fichait un peu, des Aspics. Il commençait à se préoccuper des épreuves que lui imposeraient bientôt Severus et les autres. Mais il avait pris certaines précautions, et il était sûr de ne pas être pris au dépourvu, et ce, à aucun moment…

Il était prêt. On ne peut plus prêt, même. Et il était sûr qu'il allait en épater plus d'un, et ainsi il aura la paix et pourra mener sa mission à bien, sans être importuné, suivi, espionné, regardé de travers, ou autre.

Mais une chose le tracassait : Severus et Sirius. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se chamaillaient encore, certes, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils complotaient quelque chose le concernant lui et Draco. C'était plus une intuition qu'autre chose, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ça le tarabustait.

Et quelque chose le tracassait encore plus. Il y réflechissait depuis des heures mais n''avait toujours ps résolu le problème.

Grâce, sûrement, à une inspiration miraculeuse, la solution lui apparut avec une clarté saisissante dans son esprit. Il se leva en vitesse pour faire part de son idée à une personne chère à son coeur...

♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺♥☻☺

Draco s'ennuyait, se morfondait, se consumait, et se mettait en colère pour un oui ou un non. Tout le monde ou presque avait essuyé sa colère. Et personne ne savait pourquoi il était énervé.

La raison en est en fait très simple. Il avait eu une violente altercation avec Harry et s'en voulait énormément, car s'il n'avait pas tendance à être aussi mal luné le matin, Harry ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

Donc, Draco Malfoy sillonnait les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de Harry Potter, pour s'excuser envers lui, car il avait vraiment commis une bourde.

** Flash Back**

Draco venait de passer la pire nuit blanche qu'on puisse imaginer, et une migraine incroyable lui vrillait le crâne. Tout ça à cause de ses hormones qui se manifestaient à la seule pensée d'un certain Gryffondor !

En plus, il avait un entraînement avec sa mère, qui estimait nécessaire d'approfondir ses notions en magie ancestrale. Maintenant que ses Aspics était finis, il devait faire un exposé de dix minutes sur les pouvoirs magiques héréditaires, et l'impact des sentiments sur les capacités de tout sorcier particulier.

Mais il n'était pas du tout en forme. Il avait besoin d'un minimum de six heures de sommeil pour pouvoir attaquer une journée, mais cette fois, il n'avait pu dormir que six minutes, songeant sans arrêt au brun à la notoriété nationale.

Ajouté à cela, Draco avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre au moment où il monologuait tout seul au sujet de Harry, sa beauté, son charme, sa gentillesse…

Le Serpentard craignait que, qui ce fut, cette personne colporte la rumeur que Draco Malfoy soit amoureux du Survivant, et le blond savait qu'un coup pareil, il s'en remettrait très difficilement…

Il lui en voulait donc à mort de l'avoir empêché de dormir. C'était puéril, de lui reprocher ça, mais Draco fait partie de ses gens qui aiment rejeter la faute sur les autres. C'est pourquoi il voulut attaquer le Gryffondor dès que celui-ci s'adressa à lui au détour d'un couloir.

« Draco ! Enfin, te voilà, j'ai une idée géniale à te soumettre, j'ai trouvé un moyen infaillible pour… »

« Oui, c'est ça, je te crois ! Tu as trouvé un moyen infaillible pour me pourrir la journée ! Tu m'énerves, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ta voir ta face dégoulinante de bons sentiments ! Dégage de mon champ de vision ! Tu pollues l'air, en plus ! De quel droit m'appelle tu Draco, en plus ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec un pouilleux tel que toi ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air impassible. La transformation était incroyable. Alors qu'il pétillait de joie et de bonheur même pas un e minute auparavant, le visage de Harry était à présent fermé, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion.

« Comme tu veux, Malfoy ! Je te fais honte ? D'accord. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, car ça sera la dernière fois que tu m'entendras dire pareille chose : J'ai beaucoup apprécié les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, mais si tu trouves que je te colles trop, je m'en excuse. Je ferme la parenthèse. Vas te faire voir, MALFOY. »

Le calme imperturbable avec lequel le début de la tirade était dit accentuait l'insulte contenu dans ce nom sifflé avec haine. Draco en fut beaucoup plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

** Fin du flash back**

Maintenant, le blond se tenait devant Granger et Weasley, auxquels il avait demandé de lui dénicher le brun grâce à une mystérieuse carte. Après que les deux gryffondeurs se furent isolés deux minutes, ils lui dirent que Harry n'était pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et demandèrent à écouter le récit de ce qui s'était passé entre le Serpentard et le Survivant.

Leur réaction était prévisible.

« Tu es un crétin. »

« Tu es un crétin fini. »

« Imbécile. »

« Imbécile heureux. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai commis une erreur et je le sais. »

« Alors répare là ! »

« J'aimerais bien mais je ne trouve pas Harry ! »

« Tu viens de gaspiller ta chance de sortir avec lui. Il était si heureux ce matin qu'il aurait même pu t'embrasser. En plus, il venait de faire une découverte 'sensationnelle', d'après lui, et venait te demander de l'accompagner quelque part pour l'aider à accomplir quelque chose. »

« Ouah ! Hermione, tu as saisi tout ça ! Moi, tout ce que j'ai compris au charabia de Harry c'est 'Draco….tout de suite…j'ai enfin trouvé…besoin… »

« Tu as raison, Ron, il parlait très vite, mis j'ai pu distinguer ses paroles. »

« Hé ! Les tourtereaux ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Il est où, Harry ? »

« Aucune idée. »

La réponse simultanée des deux Gryffondors désespéra le Serpentard qui fit demi-tour, se creusant la tête pour deviner où était Harry Potter. Et il avait intérêt à le trouver très bientôt s'il ne voulait pas faire une dépression.

♠♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♣♦♣♦♣♠

Chapitre fini !

Je l'avoue franchement, j'en avais un peu assez de cette histoire d'amour entre Harry et Draco qui roulait comme sur des roulettes ! Un peu de complications, que diable !

(Je me review moi même, vous voyez à quel désespoir je suis sujette ?)

Bisous et à bientôt !


	36. Chapter 36

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! OUAH ! Mine de rien, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais dépassé les cents ! Pff, je suis vraiment tête en l'air !**

**Bonne lecture !**

\**Chapitre 36:**

Harry avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Un énorme grimoire d'incantations, allié aux objets magiques qui vont avec. Il lui avait été vraiment difficile de tout trouver, mais à présent tout était prêt.

Pour faire…ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry avait besoin de Draco. Il le savait, l'aide du blond était primordiale, décisive et prépondérante.

Mais il allait faire sans. Draco n'existait plus, il ne restait que Malfoy, la fouine, le snob, le caractériel…

Disparu, le tendre compagnon, le gai luron, le garçon sensible, l'éphèbe au summum de la beauté spirituelle, tout comme physique.

Les illusions s'effritent, les rêves s'estompent…La vie reprend ses droits.

S'ébrouant, Harry se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du manoir de la maison des Jedusor. Il avait décidé d'y élire domicile en attendant que de nouvelles données se présentent à lui.

Il s'était enfin décidé à faire fonctionner ses cellules grises quelque mois plutôt. En fait, depuis qu'il avait été au courant de cet idiot de pari fait par Voldemort, ses plans s'étaient précisés d'eux-mêmes.

Il lui avait suffi de faire les déductions qui s'imposaient, et de mettre ses cartes en place. Ayant le contrôle des Mangemorts, il avait pu les forcer à se soumettre à l'intrusion psychique de ses démons familiers.

Les cinq animaux avaient mis à jour moult informations plus intéressantes les une que les autres. Ces êtres humains tellement obnubilés par la magie noire étaient des sources intarissables de renseignements, et de ce fait, la cueillette des familiers de Harry avait été conséquente.

Ces moyens, découverts par les animaux magiques , avaient été exploités par Harry en grand secret et nul n'était au courant, car il avait encore besoin de certaines informations, et certains éclaircissements, pour avoir des certitudes.

Ce qu'il allait faire nécessitait une certaine maîtrise de la magie. En fait, il fallait une grande maîtrise magique. Non, plutôt une énorme puissance, et une maîtrise parfaite de la magie. Sinon, toute tentative était vouée à l'échec.

Malgré cela, Harry était déterminé à LE tenter seul. Draco pouvait aller se faire voir, maintenant, il pouvait être sûr que Harry James Potter ne viendrait plus jamais l'embêter ! Il ne tapait pas l'incruste, de ça, le Serpentard pourrait être sûr.

Harry envisagea alors une éventualité. S'il faisait…ce qu'il voulait faire, il mourrait. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment mourir ? Peut-être…Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il ne se sentirait pas coupable pour un sou, il aurait, à la rigueur, accompli sa mission…

Ainsi, le cœur un peu (un tooout petit peu) plus léger, Harry se remit à ourdir son plan pour le peaufiner, et que pas la moindre anicroche n'interfère dans ses prévisions.

Il savait qu'il aurait tout son temps pour penser à Draco une fois dans l'autre monde, alors il valait mieux réfléchir aux autres choses qui le tracassaient.

Comme les épreuves de Rogue et les autres, et le combat contre Voldemort. Mais d'après ses pronostics, Harry sentait que tout ne se passerait pas sur des roulettes, certes, mais qu'au moins, on pouvait pressentir une fin heureuse à toute cette tragédie.

Haut les cœurs !

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Rien.

Nada.

Niet.

Harry Potter s'était évanoui dans la nature. Draco avait bien voulu appeler le serpent à lunettes de Harry, et qui avait partagé certains moments avec lui, il ne put pas lui soutirer la cachette de Harry, malgré toutes ses tentatives d'intrusion spirituelle.

De surcroît, le serpent, qui était très gentil avec lui l'été dernier, semblait l'ignorer ostensiblement, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Draco, qui se vit forcé de bouder dans son coin, passant en revue les lieux où Harry pouvait s'être réfugié en si peu de temps.

Mais bon, Harry allait forcément revenir, et ce soir, plus précisément, pour les épreuves, mais Draco voulait connaître l'endroit où Harry habitait à présent, comme ça, il pourrait le retrouver très vite.

Et, éventuellement, se réconcilier avec lui…Un peu utopique, peut-être, mais TANT QU'IL Y A DE LA VIE, IL Y A DE L'ESPOIR!

Ayant poussé ce cri sans s'en rendre compte, Draco du subir toute la matinée les regards mi-compatissantes, mi-réprobateurs des résidents au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Apparemment l'incident 'Potter/Malfoy' n'avait échappé à personne. Pff ! Fichus ragots ! Maudites commères! Sacrés potins ! Et cætera, et cætera …

Ce n'est pas tout, ça, mais il avait un père à congratuler pour son nouveau poste au Ministère, une mère à convaincre de son innocence concernant le mauvais coup dont son elfe de maison attitré venait d'être victime, et un Severus Rogue à persuader qu'il ne faut pas punir un Draco Malfoy à cause d'un Harry Potter fugueur.

Vaste programme ! De cela, il pouvait en être sûr, et même, sûr et certain, car tout un chacun avait une dent contre lui. Comme quoi, Harry Potter ne peut se dépêcher de déchaîner les passions…Consternant.

██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

Severus était très fier de lui. Tout était prêt…Du moins sa partie du test destiné à prouver la valeur (ou la médiocrité) de Harry Potter.

Même si ce dernier avait disparu plusieurs heures auparavant, il allait forcément venir ce soir pour les épreuves.

Ce garçon était peut-être légèrement agaçant, des fois, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reconnaître une certaine loyauté, un zeste d'ingéniosité, et beaucoup de dons et de capacités. On n'allait sûrement pas s'ennuyer ce soir.

Le petit ami du Professeur était plutôt partagé. Sirius était ravi de ce qu'il avait concocté, certes, mais il avait aussi un peu d'appréhension, il faut le dire. Harry était tout de même son filleul, et Severus et Lucius semblait vraiment vouloir l'éprouver.

Mine de rien, il n'avait pas très envie de voir Harry transformé en charpie, ou en de la chair à canon, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était ce qui restait de Harry I will Survive because I'm too sexy Potter. (Pour ceux qui ont lu 'la chasse est ouverte', ils auront sûrement reconnu cette expression…mdr)

Lucius, de son côté, jubilait. Il avait tout préparé avec une minutie et un sens du détail digne des plus grands orfèvres et des plus illustres souffleurs de verre vénitiens. Il espérait juste que ce cher Harry rentre à temps pour apprécier le chef-d'œuvre auquel la touche Malfoy rajoutait la classe et la perfection.

On ne se refait pas, je vous le dis, on ne se refait pas…

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Chapitre fini !

Là, vous devez me remercier au delà de toute mesure ! Lol . Parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai jeûné toute la journée, et jeûner alors que tu as cours, ce n'est pas des plus pratique, surtout avec l'éducation physique et sportive…Ouh, la soif !

Donc, sachant que je dois aller manger dans pas longtemps pour rompre le jeûn, moi, je me décarcasse pour vous poster un chapitre ! N'est-ce pas que je suis gentille ? ☺

Faites pas attention, je n'ai rien ingurgité depuis 16h, donc, forcément, ça gargouille, et dans ma tête, ça part dans tous les sens…J'en ai fini avec la vague de chaleur, je me retrouve au pris avec le mois de Ramadan…

Si je n'étais pas d'un naturel optimiste, je dirais:QUELLE POISSE !

Bon ramadan à tous, même si vous ne le fêtez pas (veinards…lol…non, sérieusement, c'est vraiment bien)

╠♫ Mery Dry ♫╝

╚╩


	37. Chapter 37

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List. Bref, merci, merci, pour tout, et pour tout !

**Chapitre 37 :**

Harry pénétra dans le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, sentant une bouffée de nostalgie l'étreindre. Ces lieux étaient à présent si vivants, si chaleureux ! Sirius et Severus allaient vraiment y vivre heureux…

Tiens ! Que fait ce fouet sur la table devant l'entrée ? Harry se creusa la tête et ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. Lorsqu'il vit des lanières de cuir, de celles qui servent à attacher les dragons, il comprit.(ou plutôt, il crut comprendre.)

De temps en temps, Charlie passait faire un petit tout au QG de l'Ordre. C'était sûrement pour ça que ces instruments étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans l'anti-chambre, le salon secondaire, le petit séjour, et aussi accrochés à certains murs.

Mais Harry avait la bizarre impression qu'il ne voyait pas ces objets, mais qu'il les ressentait, ou qu'il les pressentait, plus qu'il ne les voyait. Bah, ce devait être une conséquence de son hypersensibilité et de l'acuité incroyable de ses sens.

Harry étant ce qu'il est, il ne lui traverserait jamais l'esprit que ces instruments n'appartenaient pas à Charlie, mais plutôt à…Sirius et Severus, qui semblaient, pour ainsi dire, apprécier les fantaisies…

Poursuivant sa route, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine, y détectant la présence d'un groupe de sorcier aux intentions 'relativement pacifiques'. Il ressentit également de fortes ondes dont il ne put identifier la teneur avec exactitude, mais il lui était aisé de deviner que c'était Draco Malfoy qui lui barrait le chemin.

Ne se sentant pas d'envie d'affronter le snob peroxydé, Harry fit un détour assez conséquent et décida de passer par certains couloirs fort bien dissimulés. Mais qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Mais un pressentiment assez étrange le parcourut, ce qui le fit sourire. Apparemment, les épreuves allaient commencer dès à présent…Cela l'étonnait très peu à vrai dire. Constatant l'atmosphère glauque céans, Harry en conclut que les pièges qu'il allait affronter sur le champ seraient l'œuvre de Severus ou Lucius, ex-Mangemort oblige.

Etrangement, les murs du couloir se mirent à suinter, et une étrange matière verdâtre en exsudait. Harry commença à se sentir oppressé, compressé, comprimé…Sa poitrine le faisait intensément souffrir, il allait céder, il allait étouffer…

En fait non. Ca, c'était la réaction qu'on attendait de lui, nuance. En réalité, Harry s'était effectivement senti mal à l'aise, mais il gérait parfaitement la situation. Même s'il avait l'impression de s'embourber, le sol étant lui aussi enduit e cette fichue substance, Harry se sentait…euphorique.

Mal à l'aise, certes, un peu suffocant, certes aussi, mais néanmoins euphorique. Il avait la solution…Les jumeaux Weasley ! Il fallait bien un antidote à leur marécage portatif, non ? Eh bien ce cher Harry avait sur lui un nombre appréciable d'articles de la boutique 'Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux'.

Prenant un petit poudrier, il en prit une le contenu, qu'il éparpilla un peu partout. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, Harry étendit ses deux paumes devant lui, clignant des yeux très vite.

Ses doigts se mirent à crépiter, ses mains prirent des allures fantomatiques. Il fit de petits mouvements circulaires, ce dont il résulta une incroyable baisse de chaleur, qui fit se geler toute chose, tout être, à des mètres à la ronde.

Ouvrant bien grand ses yeux, Harry sourit doucement. Plusieurs Inferi avaient voulu l'attaquer par derrière. L'étrange matière gluante qui semblait émaner des murs n'était là que pour tromper et asphyxier, en plus d'indisposer. La personne étant suffisamment occupée par tout cela, les Inferi n'en feraient qu'une bouchée, tant elle serait attentive à l'atmosphère suffocante de l'endroit.

Un coup aussi sournois, c'était signé Severus Rogue. Mais bon, Harry n'allait pas extrapoler, quand même. Il avait besoin de preuves et…Pfuittt. Pfuittt. Pfuittt. Non, c'est définitivement Severus Rogue.

Personne n'aurait l'idée d'utiliser un piège moldu aussi élaboré et grossier à la fois. Le coup des fléchettes enduites de poison violent, style curare, ou autre, est typiquement Roguien. On ne s'y attend pas (c'est tout de même un piège imputé au moldus !) et on n'est donc pas sur ses gardes en ce qui concerne ce genre de possibilités…

Mais Harry, lui, avait pris ses précautions…Il portait une paire de mitaines, de l'arrière-boutique de Fred et Georges. Dérivées des gants et chapeaux remplissant l'office de sortilège du Bouclier. Sans qu'il ait eu à se tenir en garde, Harry avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, ainsi, il ne pourrait être débordé sur tous les plans…

Par mesure de prudence, Harry prit une des fléchettes et l'examina. Elle n'était pas enduite de curare, c'était sûr. D'un 'specialis revelio' bien appliqué, Harry découvrit qu'en fait, elles avait étaient trempées dans un chaudron de poison très violent, à base de ciguë, arsenic, et de sève d'if.

Signature typique du maître incontesté des Potions, Severus Rogue, qui, malgré son changement de poste au sein de Poudlard, n'en régnait pas moins pour autant sur les chaudrons et autres marmites…

Harry, ayant poursuivi son avancée, parvint devant quatre portes. L'éclairage de la pièce diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que Harry se trouve plongé dans l'obscurité. Des lettres de feu apparurent devant Harry, qui put ainsi lire :

L'issue n'est pas en matériau marmoréen

Ni éburnéen

Elle n'est pas couleur turquin

Non plus, carmin ou purpurin

La porte du salut est opalescente

Et ce, dans tous les sens

Gare à toi si tu te trompes, mortel

Ou tu te feras occire de la façon la plus cruelle.

L'air renfrogné disparut du visage de Harry, remplacé par un sourire carnassier. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et dit calmement :

« Très mauvaise, votre tendance à me mésestimer, mon cher professeur Rogue. Erreur, erreur. »

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, Harry dit :

« Lumos ! »

Une faible lueur jaillit de la baguette, mais elle s'éteignit très vite. Souriant toujours, Harry invoqua un briquet et l'alluma, la flamme montant haut, très haut, mais malgré cela, les lieux ne semblaient pas suffisamment éclairés au goût de Harry, qui fit un geste de la main en direction du briquet.

Le feu se propagea aux alentours, éclairant tout le couloir. Il put ainsi voir les portes plus en détails. En fait, ce n'étaient pas exactement quatre portes, mais plutôt quatre grandes parois masquant une ouverture.

L'une était d'un rouge si intense qu'il en semblait pourpre, et semblait maculée de sang. Harry put aisément réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Le sang n'est-il pas un liquide vital, sans lequel nous ne sommes rien? Mais il est vrai que ce rouge ressemblait à celui des lèvres de Draco, après qu'il les ait bien mordillées dans un intense effort de concentration…

Rejetant ses considérations hautement philosophiques (), Harry regarda l'autre bloc. D'un très beau blanc cassé, le matériau était parcouru de veines grises, le tout ayant un charme fou. Même si la froideur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas des plus engageantes.

Un tel contraste lui rappelant un certain blond exaspérant (enfin, pas tant que ça…), Harry s'en détourna et dirigea son regard vers une plaque d'un bleu foncé admirable. Il la palpa minutieusement, puis recula de trois pas. Il lorgna alors vers le bloc de droite, qui était d'un blanc caractéristique.

Après vérification visuelle et tactile, Harry put conclure que ce bloc avait l'aspect et la consistance de l'ivoire. Ce qu'il vit après, le confirma dans ses soupçons.

Une surface plane, en position verticale, se tenait devant lui. D'une couleur blanche et diffuse, ce 'mur' semblait constitué de pâte de verre. Ni translucide, ni opaque…

Harry, songeur, se mit à fixer les blocs au devant de lui. Il avait l'air de se triturer les méninges, et pendant ce temps, les pavés énormes l'encadrèrent brusquement. Il était enfermé dans un cube, à ciel ouvert, assez étrange.

Apparemment, il devait diriger sa baguette vers le mur de la bonne couleur, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se décider…D'après ses connaissances, il avait trouvé la solution, mais il la devait surtout à ses cours de langue et de vocabulaire. De son bout de bois magique, il pointa le bloc blanc et, mu par une soudaine inspiration, articula :

« Alohomora ! »

Sa prison assez 'originale' se fissura, puis disparut subitement. Il se remit à marcher, la lumière du couloir étant subitement revenue. S'arrêtant, Harry s'adressa encore une fois au professeur Rogue, même s'il n'était pas avec lui :

« C'était facile, très aisé, vous m'insultez, vraiment… »

Il prit un caillou par terre et le transforma en…dictionnaire. -.-'

Il le feuilleta et chercha les termes qui l'intéressaient.

« **Marmoréen : **qui a l'aspect du marbre, veiné, froid, rigide

**Eburnéen** : qui a l'aspect ou la couleur de l'ivoire.

**Purpurin** : Pourpré. Rouge intense.

**Turquin** : D'un bleu foncé.

**Opalescent** : Premier sens: d'une blancheur diffuse, parfois irisée d'un léger vert nacré. Deuxième sens : ni tout à fait opaque, ni tout à fait translucide. »

Le Survivant continua sa diatribe :

« Vous voyez, professeur Rogue, n'importe qui aurait pu la résoudre, votre devinette…Et puis, vous êtes vraiment prévisible…Des coups en douce, des problèmes de logique…pff ! »

♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀♪♪♀

Chapitre fini !

Vous avez vu ! Il est plus long que d'habitude ! YOUPII ! (cas désespéré…)

Dites, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me laisser une review ? Si ça vous dérange, alors tant pis….Mais si vous pouvez, alors se serait chouette !

☼Mery Dry♪

♂♀


	38. Chapter 38

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List.

Les filles sont irréelles, elles se promènent comme des anges sur l'arc-en-ciel de nos rêves…Frédéric Bedbeder (Rien à voir avec la fic, mais bon, je me comprends.)

**Chapitre 38 :**

Severus Rogue fulminait. Ce petit Potter avait tout deviné ! Apparemment, il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui pendant l'été. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne, c'était l'aisance avec laquelle son piège avait été neutralisé.

De surcroît, Harry le provoquait volontairement avec ses piques et ses sarcasmes. Et avait-il besoin de sortir ce fichu dictionnaire ! Soit maudit, Harry James Potter ! Que les foudres de Zeus s'abattent sur toi !

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Potter, trop confiant, avait oublié un petit détail…Et ce dernier ne risquait pas de lui revenir en mémoire si tôt ! Alors, il se plan tera comme un pied, et l'honneur de Severus Rogue sera sauf!

Tout l'Ordre du Phénix suivait les pérégrinations de Harry grâce à un ersatz de boule de cristal. Ils étaient tous (ou presque) ébahis devant les prouesses de Harry. Sirius parvenait difficilement à retenir un sourire de fierté.

Draco, lui, était simplement boudeur, car Harry l'avait évité. Il en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'être volontairement jeté sur les épreuves comme ça, si ce n'est qu'il avait une raison pour le faire : ne pas voir Draco.

Ce dernier avait tout de même un plan…Harry et lui allaient se réconcilier, il le sentait, il le savait…Ce ne sera pas aussi rapide qu'il ne l'escomptait, mais ça surviendra. Harry avait peut-être la rancune tenace, mais Malfoy était quand même confiant.

Lucius ressentait une légère, très légère appréhension. Harry allait peut-être bien sortir vainqueur de ces épreuves…Naaaaaaan ! Tout de même ! Potter était sûrement entrain de frimer, alors qu'en réalité il devait souffrir énormément.

La magie qu'il avait déployée ne serait pas sans conséquences sur son organisme ! C'était impossible ! Il allait se fatiguer petit à petit et quand surviendra le tour de ce que lui avait concocté Lucius, il y aura du spectacle, et du grand !

♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►♂►♀►

Harry continuait à monter. L'escalier semblait interminable. Il grimpait dessus depuis dix minutes, mais il était sûr que la maison de Sirius n'était pas grande au point d'y avoir un tel entre-étage !

« Et flûte! Un piège ! Je dois être un tantinet distrait ces derniers temps, vraiment, c'est grave. NON CE N'EST PAS A CAUSE DE… »

Harry s'arrêta à temps, il avait failli faire une déclaration en live et en même ton son coming out. Hum, il était bien possible que beaucoup de gens fussent au courant de son homosexualité, mais bon, restons discrets!

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le petit pote Potter escaladait les marches sans fin. Au bout d'un certain, il en eut un peu assez.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, invoqua un petit tabouret, s'assit sur une sorte de palier, puis renversa la tête en arrière.

Fermant les yeux, il étendit les jambes devant lui. Les mains derrière la tête, le souffle parfaitement régularisé, le Survivant se mit à faire fonctionner ses petites cellules grises…(mdr, en plein dans mon délire Hercule Poirot !)

Il se rappelait d'un video game auquel Dudley jouait, il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'était Super Mario 64, sur la Nintendo 64.

Ce cher Mario devait, comme toujours sauver Peach et bousiller Bowser. Mais c'était vraiment bien fait, comme jeu.

Bien sûr, Dudley n'avait pas réussi à le finir. Certaines étoiles étaient très difficiles à trouver, et le Porcinet de la famille Dursley (Winnie l'Ourson, toutes mes excuses…) n'avait même pas réussi à en avoir vingt alors qu'il y en avait cent-vingt …Désespérant.

Mais Harry avait pu le regarder jouer, et il avait lui-même tenté sa chance. Il avait atteint le dernier étage en cinq nuits.

Il pouvait accéder au jeu car Dudley cachait sa console sous le lit même de Harry, croyant ce dernier trop bête pour pouvoir dépasser les premiers nivaux.

Bref, pour rentrer chez le Boss, pour le dernier combat, il faut avoir au minimum 70 étoiles. Sinon, on devait escalader les marches de l'escalier sans fin. On n'arrivait jamais en haut tant que le nombre des étoiles ne dépassait pas le seuil des 70.

Donc, Harry avait dû omettre un quelconque détail. Mais lequel ?

Le raisonnement le plus logique à suivre était le suivant : les jeux vidéos ayant inspiré le traquenard des marches qui n'en finissent pas, un autre jeu vidéo avait dû influencer le 'droit de passage' qui désactivait l'escalier.

« Bon. Dans Mario, on ne peut avancer qu'en ayant un nombre précis d'étoiles. Ici, il n'y a pas d'étoiles à prendre. Voyons voir s'il n'y a pas une interaction avec un autre jeu. Hum…Cette fois, ce doit être un jeu en 2D, comme Mario 64, qui est en 3D. »

Un jeu de stratégie ? Un jeu de rôle ? D'aventure ? De sport ? D'arcade. Oui sûrement. Pour vérifier, Harry recourut encore au fameux dictionnaire.

Jeu d'arcade :

'Divertissement qui consiste à effectuer, seul ou avec des partenaires, des performances répétitives de rapidité et de dextérité dans un univers virtuel et non réaliste, grâce à des commandes simples'

Oui, c'était très bien tout ça, mais…C'était quoi le rapport avec la situation actuelle ? Ahem…Bonne question. En tout cas quelque chose lui disait que c'était un rapport avec un jeu d'arcade. Un jeu de combat, même.

Et pas qu'un seul. Oui, les jeux de ce type, surtout ceux qui datent un peu, ont le même principe. On ne peut avancer tant que l'on n'a pas tué tous les adversaires qui se sont présentés au héros.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié? …Je suis rentré dans le corridor, pour évit…hum…donc, je me suis senti un peu oppressé, les murs suintaient, j'ai réagi, je me suis fait épingler par des Inferi, mais je les ai cryogénisés, je me suis avancé, et…Hop hop hop ! retour en arrière. Les Inferi… »

Il ne les avait pas détruits…Oh l'idiot, il les avait laissé sur place! Harry se releva et se mit à dévaler les marches. Mais il pila net.

« Nan, pas envie de descendre jusqu'en bas et refaire tout le trajet en sens inverse, pour ensuite remonter des escaliers ! On va faire dans la rapidité. »

Levant sa baguette, Harry prononça distinctement :

« Nar Harika ! »(1)

Une énorme langue de feu surgit du bout de la baguette, et se dirigea irrémédiablement vers le lieu où se trouvaient les cadavres ambulants, qui étaient plutôt figés pour l'instant. Les léchant graduellement, le feu fit fondre le givre les recouvrant, et les brûla consciencieusement.

Puis, plus rien. Seuls les murs calcinés et une chaleur tangible témoignaient du passage de ce feu céans.

« Merci beaucoup, parrain. Tu as une drôle de conception de ton rôle! En plus, tu t'associes à ton Serpentard…Enfin ! Sans rancune, n'est-ce pas ? »

↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤↔¤

Pour les intéressés  s'il y en a  donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, 'nar harika' veut dire feu brûlant en arabe. Enfin, il y a une prononciation spécifique, et si on le lit à la française, ça ne sera pas vraiment ça ! حارقة نار En gros, ça se lit 'Naaaroune Hharikka'. Le h est accentué et le k est en fait ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une autre lettre arabe : ق. Ne vous cassez pas trop la tête…

Petite question : Dites, vous voulez un Harry avec ou sans lunettes ?

Demande d'emploi : Qui voudrais écrire des lemons pour mes fics ? Disons que je ne peux pas le faire sur mon ordinateur, mon frère étant un fouineur de premier ordre. Si quelqu'un veut se proposer sans laisser de review, laissez moi un mail !

Bisous ! si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, review !


	39. Chapter 39

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List.

Les filles sont irréelles, elles se promènent comme des anges sur l'arc-en-ciel de nos rêves…Frédéric Bedbeder (Rien à voir avec la fic, mais bon, je me comprends.)

**Chapitre 39 :**

Harry s'ennuyait un peu. Lui qui croyait qu'il allait s'amuser et pouvoir oublier ses soucis pour quelques temps, il s'était trompé. C'était trop facile. Mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…

Sirius ne pouvait pas ne lui avoir préparé que l'escalier, c'était sûr et certain. Les marches infernales devaient être une étape transitoire entre ce qu'avait préparé Severus et entre ce qu'avait fait Sirius. Alors autant se mettre sur ses gardes.

A un détour, Harry ressentit un changement caractéristique de chaleur dans l'atmosphère. Un coup d'œil prudent confirma ses soupçons.

Des dragons étaient embusqués, à l'attendre. Et ce n'était pas de la rigolade. Six Magyars à pointes…Aïe, ils ne faisaient pas dans la simplicité !

Harry se jeta un sort pour se désillusionner, puis marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers les dragons.

Son attitude avait l'air assez…suicidaire. Il n'en était pas moins qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Il leva sa baguette, et, sans prononcer la formule, lança le sort de Conjonctivite en visant les yeux d'un des dragons. Mais il ricocha sur la bête et revint vers Harry, qui eut à peine le temps de créer un bouclier pour se protéger.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry releva sa baguette pour lancer une ribambelle de sort appropriés aux dragons protégés magiquement.

En effet, un dresseur de Dragons peut protéger ses bêtes avec des sorts spécialisés, et Harry, envisageant cette hypothèse, lança les contre-sorts adéquats, et même d'autres supplémentaires, au cas où.

Un son révélateur l'avertit que cela avait marché., et que les bêtes n'étaient plus protégées part une formule quelconque.

Mais en lançant encore une fois le sort de Conjonctivite, il vit que les énormes créatures n'étaient pas touchées par le rayon. Là, il s'asséna un coup sur le front apte à assommer un cheval.

Il lança un 'specialis revelio' informulé, avec quoi il put savoir qu'il n'avait pas six Magyars à pointes devant lui, mais plutôt six miniatures de dragons très réalistes qu'on avait hypertrophiés.

Comme celles du tournoi des trois sorciers, en somme. Et Harry avait failli se faire avoir. S'il n'avait pas réfléchi, il se serait usé à lancer sort après sort jusqu'à épuisement total.

Sirius avait tablé sur son obstination gryffondorienne, mais il ignorait que son filleul était Serpentard sur les bords.

Les petites figurines étant tout de même capable de cracher du feu, Harry les emprisonna dans une petite boule de verre et poursuivit sa route. Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs 'bêtes' féroces et sauvages jonchaient sa route.

Hagrid avait dû être sollicité…Puis Harry se rappela que pas seulement Sirius, Severus et Lucius, avaient préparé ces épreuves, mais aussi les examinateurs, et bon nombre d'autres personnes y avaient contribué…

Pour plus de précautions, Harry se transforma en puma, puis mit le turbo. Louvoyant parmi les obstacles vivants, il reconnut des Acromentules, des lynx magiques, et une ou deux chimères. Mais aussi, des crabes de feu et des Manticores.

Il frôla l'infarctus lorsqu'il vit des Veracrasses génétiquement modifiés (maintenant, ils ont des dents !), des Scrouts à pétard (le retour !) et quelques exemplaires king-size de son ancien manuel des créatures magiques, celui qu'il avait en troisième année, le Monstrueux Livres des Monstres…Et avec ceux-là, les caresses ne marchaient pas vraiment…

Deux ou trois Epouvantards avaient été ravis de faire sa connaissance, mais il eut vite fait de les désintégrer, avant qu'ils ne se transforment en…(Top Secret…)

Parvenu à la fin de ce parcours, Harry vit une grande, une immense porte en pierre froide. Un peu comme l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Donc : Mot de passe.

Trop facile ! Harry dit : 'Sang Pur. Salazar soit loué'. Un peu par intuition, un peu par hasard. Mais le comble du comble, c'est que cela fonctionna à merveille.

Personne n'ayant envie de rentrer dans le dortoir des Vils Serpents, le mot de passe était Sang pur un pur un mois sur deux, tandis que l'autre était 'Salazar soit loué'.

Bien entendu, on avait 'oublié' ce que Harry et Ron, grâce à un certain Monsieur Polynectar, avaient fait en deuxième année…Et on avait également 'oublié' que la Carte des Maraudeurs révèle tous les mots de passe…

La mémoire courte, c'est pas bien !

S'avançant précautionneusement, Harry se vit pénétrer dans un tunnel. Progressant au fur et à mesure, il constata qu'en fait, il n'était pas dans un tunnel, mais dans des catacombes…Et qu'il avait intérêt à sortir au plus vite, l'oxygène se faisant de plus en plus rare.

La tête un peu ailleurs, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il errait depuis assez longtemps, et que quelqu'un l'attendait de pied ferme…

« Harry… »

« … »

Voyant Draco, Harry eut deux secondes d'hésitation : Prendre ses pieds à son cou ? Nan. Se confronter à lui? Non plus. Alors ?

Alors, il marcha droit devant lui sans prêter attention au blond, qui, bien sûr, en fut tout estomaqué. Harry ayant tourné à une croisée de chemin, se mit à courir comme un dératé…

Draco eut un sourire désabusé. Croire que Harry lui accorderait une discussion civilisée était pure utopie…De toute façon, c'était en désaccord avec sa personnalité, mais il s'était dit que 'l'espoir fait vivre'….

☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥☼⌂♥

J'ai tendance à être en retard…Désolée…Mais bon comme personne n'est fâchée, moi et ma conscience on est tranquille…

C'est officiel ! Barbotine Anciennemen Diabolik Vampyr a accepté d'écrire mes lemons ! Si vous en voulez, donc, vous glissez une note pour elle ! Moi, je me décharge de cette responsabilité !

Bah, là, c'est les vacances, donc. Je posterais peut-être plus souvent…Mais j'ai une idée de One Shot qui me trotte dans la tête et j'ai envie de récrire les horreurs que j'ai publié…Parce que moi et les one shot….

'fin bon !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et que vous aimez ma fic ! Et que vous m'aimez ! ( et que les teletubies, ils existent ! ben quoi, à force de trop rêver, on devient sénile…)

Bisous quand même !


	40. Chapter 40

Finies les vacances, la rentrée est là…Retroussons nos manches, et au travail ! J'aurais sûrement beaucoup moins de reviews, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie ! Rien que le fait de me lire, c'est un exploit !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Merci infiniment, encore une fois, pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List.

Les filles sont irréelles, elles se promènent comme des anges sur l'arc-en-ciel de nos rêves…Frédéric Bedbeder (Rien à voir avec la fic, mais bon, je me comprends.)

**Chapitre 40 :**

Sirius se sentit un peu coupable. Harry était déjà bien assez préoccupé comme cela, avec Draco, Voldemort et le reste, et le mieux qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était de le surveiller étroitement. Parce qu'à cause de ça, Harry les avait incités à lui concocter ces épreuves.

Tous s'étaient investi dans leur tâche. Ils n'avaient rien épargné pour éprouver Harry, mais malgré cela, le jeune homme faisait preuve d'une désinvolture et une maîtrise aussi incroyables l'une que l'autre.

Son regard dévia vers Severus. Il avait beau pincer les lèvres et arborer une expression parfaitement neutre, Sirius savait que, secrètement, il était fier de son élève. Certes, il était frustré de voir qu'il s'en sortait si bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en partie grâce à lui, à ses conseils, et au conditionnement qu'il lui avait fait subir durant l'été dernier…

Oui, indéniablement, Severus avait joué un grand rôle dans la formation d'Harry et dans l'accroissement de son potentiel magique. Comme il le disait lui-même, il avait forgé son cauchemar de ses propres mains.

Mais ce que Rogue n'avouerait jamais, c'était qu'il ressentait de plus en plus 'affection pour le filleul de son compagnon. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu de raisons tangibles pour haïr Harry, à part sa parenté ave James, néanmoins, l'audace du Survivant, son 'immunité', l'avaient toujours exaspérées, et avaient nourri sa haine.

L'ayant côtoyé en dehors du contexte scolaire, il avait pu se rendre compte des nombreuses erreurs de jugement dont il s'était rendu coupable. Il s'en était repenti, d'accord, mais il avait conservé de sérieux doutes sur les capacités magiques de ce jeune homme, qui semblait être doté de plus de chance que de talent…

Mais d'un autre point de vue, Harry Potter était très intéressant. Il avait d'énormes possibilités et une facilité déconcertante à assimiler toute nouvelle notion, si seulement on s'y prenait en douceur avec lui. Si jamais on le prenait à rebrousse-poil, il se cabrait et refusait de se focaliser sur ce qu'on tentait de l'obliger à comprendre.

Etant parvenu à la conclusion que tous les Gryffondors n'étaient pas que des casse-pieds…Et cela lui avait dessillé les yeux en ce qui concernait Sirius. Il était amoureux de lui depuis fort longtemps, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à faire avec.

Il se disait que, Sirius étant un Gryffondor, et un Maraudeur de surcroît, il allait le rejeter dès qu'il lui ferait se déclaration, et se moquerait de lui à n'en plus finir. C'était la honte assurée. Les choses se présentant ainsi, il s'était décidé à s'enterrer loin du monde juste après avoir déclaré son amour à Sirius.

La meurtrissure de son cœur lui serait fatale. Il s'était promis de dévoiler ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur, mais il n'était pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Il envisageait l'avenir de manière très sombre, ce qui le rendait d'humeur encore plus maussade que d'habitude…

Mais lorsque Sirius lui avait montré quelque intérêt, une joie indicible s'était emparé de tout son être. Il était transporté. Mais, ne voulant pas se leurrer, il n'avait pas ouvert son cœur…jusqu'au jour au Sirius menaça de le violer s'il ne l'embrassait pas sur le champ.

Bien sûr, ça, s'était un cas de force majeur. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'embrasser, car sinon, sa vertu en pâtirait…'fin bon, on ne va pas rechigner devant un prétexte aussi fallacieux, parce des excuses bidons, on en a déjà vu pire…

Donc, le Monsieur Chauve-Souris et son sac à puces d'amour(1) s'étaient roulés la pelle du siècle. Mais après, ils rougirent tous les deux comme des écoliers, puis se sourirent mutuellement.

« Je t'aime… » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Je regrette ce temps passé l'un sans l'autres… » encore une fois en chœur.

« Et je… »

Apparemment, ils ne pourront rien se dire si ça continuait ainsi, alors ils haussèrent les épaules (en même temps, ça aussi) et reprirent leur baiser.

Ce moment restera, et pour toujours, ancré dans leur mémoire.

Justement, ils y pensaient tous deux en ce moment-même. Alors que Harry courait comme un dératé pour semer Draco, personne ne les regardait. Chacun pensait à quelque chose d'agréable, son meilleur souvenir, ses rêves d'enfant, l'élu de son cœur…

Mais ce dont on ne semblait pas se rendre compte, c'est que cela n'avait rien de naturel. Personne n'avait conscience du moment présent, tous se projetaient dans leur passé, nageant dans la béatitude, peu avertis de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Tous étaient dans cet état, à part Harry…et Draco, qui s'opposaient encore dans une course-poursuite acharnée. Le Serpentard était décidé à coincer le Survivant, qui se montrait un peu trop distant à son goût. Pour se faire, il utilisa sa grande connaissance du machiavélisme de son père.

Son épreuve se déroulait dans les catacombes. Donc, logiquement, il allait y avoir des pièges de la même famille que : trous cachés, culs-de-sac, portes dérobées, murs qui se resserrent, et le reste à l'avenant. Les lieux avaient été tellement traités à la magie noire, que tous les murs devaient cacher une quelconque malédiction ancestrale !

En conclusion, Harry allait sûrement tomber la tête la première dans le premier traquenard venu, tant il voulait échapper à Dray et tant il chercherait à éviter les parois. Suite à ce raisonnement, Draco s'adossa tranquillement à un mur, dont il s'était auparavant assuré, puis se mit à compter les rares mouches à jus qui passaient devant ses yeux contemplatifs.

Sa patience paya : peu de temps après, il entendit un bruit de chute (PAAAF) suivi de violentes imprécations semblant se diriger vers le sol dur, la fichue peau sensible que lui avait légué sa mère, et Draco. Mais étrangement, une invective particulièrement virulente était adressé à Grindelwald, ce qui était vraiment hors-contexte, selon Draco.

Ce dernier s'arma de courage et rejoignit Harry, qui était passé à travers une trappe dont le sol était jonché de serpent. Le Gryffondor était très énervé, et sifflait de façon menaçante. Si menaçante que les serpents détalèrent de suite et remontèrent les parois du piège, en sortirent, et chacun d'entre eux se terra dans un trou à rat.

Draco, lui, ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Un Harry Potter en colère, il en avait bouffé à tous les repas pendant ses six premières années à Poudlard. Pour cette raison, il descendit sans plus d'appréhension que ça dans le trou de Harry.

Ce dernier, se rendant compte de la présence du blond, écarquilla les yeux, puis leva la main , pour jeter un quelconque sort qui lui permettrait de fuir d'ici. Tout orgueil abandonné, il ne se préoccupait plus que de quitter la compagnie de cet insupportable apollon du nom de Draco Malfoy, le bien-nommé.

Mais le susmentionné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il agrippa Harry, et se colla contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

« Harry, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie. »

« Pas le temps. Je dois y aller, vraiment navré, Malfoy, mais j'ai un Grindel… »

« M'en fiche ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler Malfoy ! Je m'appelle Draco ! DRACO ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! Tu le disais volontiers, avant. »

« C'est bien ça le problème ! Avant ! Avant, ce n'est pas maintenant. Avant, c'est antécédent à ce que tu m'as dit de manière si cruelle. Si tu étais mal luné, ce n'était pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi ! Ce n'est pas tout, ça, mais maintenant, je dois…»

« Tu n'as pas compris, Harry. Je venais de prendre conscience de quelque chose, de primordial pour moi, et de passer toute une nuit à ressasser certaines…vérités. Et à un moment, j'ai cru que quelqu'un m'espionnait, et j'aurais été dans la mouise si on avait entendu ce que je disais…mais lorsque j'ai brandi ma baguette, personne n'était dans la pièce. »

« Crétin. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est pourtant clair ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Ce que tu as entendu, c'était Crème, mon Boursouflet. Je l'avais envoyé pour qu'il te fasse un bisou de ma part. Mais apparemment, au moment où il voulut s'approcher de toi, tu as réagi si violemment qu'il s'est enfui et est revenu chez moi. Il était déjà traumatisé par le sort que je lui avais jeté pour le transporter jusqu'à toi, alors ta réaction, qui a dû être disproportionnée, l'a obligée à utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques intrinsèques. C'est pour ça que le matin, il était si choqué…Le pauvre bijou…»

Le cerveau anesthésié de Draco eut un peu de mal à assimiler ce que venait de lui débiter Harry. D'après ce que ce dernier avait dit, personne ne l'avait entendu épiloguer sur ses sentiments pour le Survivant…Et, à plus forte raison, on ne l'avait pas entendu énumérer ce qu'il ferait à son Survivant préféré si jamais il l'attrapait au détour d'un couloir…Pas étonnant que le pauvre Boursouflet eut été choqué ! Mais d'après ce qu'il savait, les Boursouflets n'étaient pas doués de parole…

Se ressaisissant, Draco constata que le regard de Harry était encore sévère. Le Serpentard n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…il devait donc donner de plus amples informations.

«Je suis vraiment navré, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'avait entendu…Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, mais je m'imaginais que tu étais rentré dans ma chambre, pour faire je ne sais quoi, et que tu m'as entendu. Le lendemain, lorsque tu es venu me voir tout souriant, je croyais que tu allais te moquer de moi de ce que j'avais dit et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que tu disais. C'est juste après que j'ai réalisé. »

Harry leva un sourcil. On n'aurait pu dire s'il était sceptique ou étonné. Peut-être entre les deux. Si ce n'est qu'il haussa les épaules, se dégagea de la prise de Draco, et se jeta un Wingrdium Leviosa pour sortir du piège.

Draco, qui voyait déjà le problème résolu et Harry dans son lit, reçut cette réaction comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, ce qui lui fit dire :

« Désolé, mais moi je ne veux pas rejouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, Harry ! Je préférerais jouer au docteur, ou au papa et à la maman ! ( 2 )»

Harry, complètement focalisé sur l'aura qu'il pressentait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ne fit pas très attention à ce que disait le Serpentard et lui répondit :

« Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me laisses aller un combattre un certain Mage Noir prétendument décédé qui nous attend de pied ferme. Ou plutôt, qui m'attend de pied ferme. Bon, tu viens, oui ou flûte ? »

Draco, soudain intéressé par le début de ce qu'avait dit Harry, arbora un sourire carnassier, tandis qu'il remontait lui aussi, à la suite de Harry. Il s'avança derrière lui à pas de loup et l'étreignit avec force, lui déposant un petit baiser dans la nuque.

« Ah bon, tout ce que je veux ? Intéressant, ça…très intéressant… »

Continuant d'embrasser Harry, Draco fit promener ses mains sur le torse de SON Gryffondor, se réjouissant à l'avance. Harry ayant tourné la tête vers lui, le Serpentard en profita pour se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il les martyrisa tant et si bien qu'elles devinrent rouges sang au bout de quelques secondes de cet 'atroce' traitement.

Pendant que Draco se livrait à sa délicieuse activité, et que Harry était trop abasourdi pour réagir, le subconscient du blond marchait à plein régime. Parce que, oui, quelque chose clochait, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, quand soudain…La lumière fut !

« Quoi! Un mage Noir ? Grindelwald ? C'est donc ça ce que tu marmonnes depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne marmonne pas, j'articule ! »

« Harryyyyyyyyyy ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'on ne devra pas combattre un Mage Noir décrépi, et que je vais pas être quitter tes lèvres… »

Harry redescendit sur terre, et retrouva son espièglerie :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne devra pas combattre un Mage Noir décrépi, et tu ne vas pas être obligé de quitter mes lèvres. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Draco, fou de joie.

« Non, c'est faux, lobotomisé ! Tu m'as demandé de le dire, alors je l'ai dit ! Allez, lâche-moi, on doit y aller maintenant, et faire ce que tu crains tant, si tu ne veux pas qu'on partage le sort qui doit être celui des autres occupants de la maison. »

« Et quel est-il ? Ils ne sont pas morts, j'espère ? »

« Mais non, Draco. Mais Grindelwald est connu pour plonger ses victimes dans une grande béatitude, en lançant un sort sur la demeure qui abrite sa cible. Maintenant, les autres doivent repenser à leurs plus belles réminiscences, et nager dans le bonheur. Ils ne font pas attention à nous. Personne ne nous viendra en aide. Nous somme dans le QG de l'Ordre, et pourtant, pas en sécurité pour deux sous ! »

« Justement, nous sommes au QG de l'Ordre ! En principe, personne ne peut entrer ici ! Et encore moins Grindelwald, qui soit être mort et enterré ! Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas atteint par cet ersatz de sortilège d'Allégresse ? »

« Je vais répondre à tes questions. Grindelwald a pu entrer ici car ton père a carrément lavé les murs avec de la magie noire. On peut s'en rendre compte rien qu'à leur couleur caractéristique. Certes, ton père a fait dans la finesse. Si je rasais les murs, un sort me toucherais, et je perdrais. Mais les sorts utilisés sont tellement flagrants que je crois que ton père voulait m'aider à garder la vie sauve. Alors, puisque les murs étaient trop louches, je les aurais évités…Et je serais tombé dans un des pièges qu'il avait concocté. Je n'y ai échappé que grâce à mes perceptions extrasensorielles. Mais à cause de toi j'ai trébuché… »

Harry rougit, puis reprit :

« Donc, Grindelwald a profité du portail qui s'est formé à cause de l'overdose de magie noire. Dans pareil cas, même le sort Fidélitas ne marche pas. C'est pourquoi on n'enseigne pas la magie noire à Poudlard. Ca peut saturer le condensateur de magie présent en chaque espace fermé ou ouvert du monde des sorciers. Voilà la réponse à ta première question.

Pour la deuxième, Grindelwald n'est pas mort et enterré. Il était dans le même endroit que Voldemort. Ce dernier y avait été envoyé plutôt comme…touriste. Car le reste des personnes présentes en ce lieu sont bel et bien mortes. Toutes des crapules. Si maléfiques et malfaisantes que même l'enfer ne pouvait les accueillir. Ils ne sortent de cet endroit que lors de conjonctures très particulières. On les mettait là. Parfois, de rares personnes y tombaient par accident, à travers le voile. Ceux-là, on peut les récupérer. Mais je pense que Voldemort, privé de ses Mangemorts, va utiliser bon nombres des Mages Noirs qui ont partagé son 'petit séjour'. Il va créer les circonstances adéquates pour les libérer. Grindelwald est déjà sorti. Ca lui facilitera la tâche. »

Draco commenta :

« Oh mon dieu ! Papa va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Maman va le tuer ! Et pour ma troisième question ? Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas atteints par ce sort à cause de la Magie Noire pure, ça aussi ? Ces catacombes sont donc moins faciles à ensorceler, du fait que la Magie Noire est le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la Magie Noire ? »

« Exactement ! C'est de là d'où vient le principe de combattre le feu par le feu, le mal par le mal. Mais la Magie Noire utilisée par ton père ne nous protégera pas longtemps. Nous devons réagir au plus vite et rejoindre ce cher Grindelwald, lui faire la peau, libérer les autres de son joug, et… »

« …et reprendre notre baiser ! »

Draco avait dit cela avec le sourire, même s'il ressentait une légère, très légère anxiété, qu'il oublia un instant pour dire :

« Alors, tu m'as pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment…On verra ça plus tard. »

Tout penaud, Draco suivit Harry, qui avait repris son sérieux. L'heure était grave…Non, en fait c'était plutôt le contraire ! On allait ENFIN s'amuser !

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

( 1 ) ( 2 ) Tu vois, Souky, j'ai réussi à l'intégrer, mes phrases farfelues ! Je vais profiter du fait que tu lises mes fics pour répondre à ton commentaire dans le blog (parce que tu n'as pas laissé ton MSN !) Donc, voilà, j'ai 14 ans, je ne suis pas française, comme tu sembles le penser, et mon pays est assez intolérant envers les homosexuels. Donc, pour éviter les scandales, je ne mettrais pas de Yaoi dans mon blog. Cette partie de ma vie s'épanouira seulement dans là, il n'y a pas de rabats-joie que je connais personnellement. Ah, autre chose. Je n'update pas trèèèèèèèès régulièrement, du moins maintenant, car avant, je postais chaque jour. Alors, pour lire de nouveaux chapitres, tu vas devoir attendre que je t'avertisse par mail. Ou alors, crée un compte sur fanfiction, ainsi, tu pourras mettre qui tu veux dans tes alerts. Et pour laisser des reviews, c'est simple, il y a un petit bouton mauve, en bas à gauche, à côté de submit review. Tu cliques dessus, et tu laisses ton commentaire. Voilà ! J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? En as-tu d'autres ? J'y répondrais volontiers !

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•♦↓♦○◘○•

Chapitre fini !

Enfin ! Vous voyez, il est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long ! ☻☺

Suite à vos insistances, j'ai fait des efforts ! Oui oui ! Donc, je dédie ce chapitre à David (tu m'as bien fait rire, je l'avoue !)Luffynette, Barbotine (kikou !!) Sahada (la merveilleuse) en bref, à tout ceux qui se reconnaîtrons, et qui aiment cette fic (du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent…et flûte…le moral a encore chuté…mais touuuuuuut va bien !)

J'ai monopolisé tout le chapitre ! C'est un crime de lèse-majesté, ça ! Je vais me faire emprisonner !! Châtier ! Bannir ! Pendre ! Torturer ! Eviscérer ! Etriper ! Et tout le toutim, quoi !

Rhâa, je n'arrête pas de raconter ma vie, c'est honteux !

Vous avez une opinion ? Review. Vous n'avez d'opinion, mais vous voulez parler ? Review. Vous êtes tombé amoureux de l'un des persos ? Je ne peux pas vous les prêter, mais Review. Vous m'avez compris (ouais c'est ça…) et c'est l'essentiel, c'est tout ce qui compte, etc. …

Bon, j'arrête. Vous l'aurez remarqué, mon humeur est complètement…euh…bon, j'arrête, j'arrête…Je vous plains…mais je vous embrasse, en même temps.

Bisoussssssssssssssssss !


	41. Chapter 41

Ah, une dernière déclaration : Merci, merci, et encore merci, à tous mes lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits et qui le disent (les timides aussi, je les remercie ! Rien que le fait de me lire, c'est un exploit !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Merci infiniment, encore une fois, pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List.

Les filles sont irréelles, elles se promènent comme des anges sur l'arc-en-ciel de nos rêves…Frédéric Bedbeder (Rien à voir avec la fic, mais bon, je me comprends.)

**N/A : J'ai décidé que je ferais peut-être un lemon dans cette fic…Mais ça sera à condition que Barbotine anciennement diabolik Vampyr puisse le faire. Elle a gentiment accepté de m'écrire les scènes que…euh…je ne suis pas à même d'écrire, quoi ! Mais sachez que si vous êtes contre l'idée d'un lemon, dites-le. C'est juste que je pensais que Harry et Draco mériteraient tout de même de…s'amuser un peu, après tout ce qu'ils ont du subir…**

**Chapitre 41 :**

Draco se mit à marcher à la suite de Harry. Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissait intensément. Que faire pour se débarrasser de ce mage noir à deux balles ? Il dépassait les bornes, Voldemort ! Il n'aurait pas pu respecter les délais, pour une fois ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry put enfin voir le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. C'était un tout petit homme, rabougri et à la mine patibulaire. Ce qui était le plus marquant chez lui, c'étaient ses petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, qui vous fixaient sans aménité.

Mais Harry, lui, y prêtait autant d'attention qu'à sa première chaussette. Pour lui, les apparences sont aussi fiables que Mondingus Fletcher.

Quant à Draco, il avait une forte envie d'éclater de rire, mais il put la réprimer lorsqu'il vit la mine résolu de Harry, et l'aura maléfique qui entourait le crétin qui l'empêchait de tenter sa chance pour reconquérir Harry.

Ce même crétin avait lui aussi une irrépressible envie de s'esclaffer. Quoi ! Ce 'Lord' Voldemort avait été mis en échec par un morveux…et de surcroît une pédale ? Parce que d'après les regards que lui jetaient le blond…Bon, foin de ces considérations, que le spectacle commence !

Un grand BOOM se fit entendre, ne faisant même pas sursauter les deux adolescents, à la grande stupeur du Mage Noir. Cette déflagration était censée les perturber un minimum, pour qu'ils soient plus vulnérables, mais c'était vraiment raté, ce coup-là !

Grindelwald tenta autre chose : D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il fit appel à toute la magie noire entreposée dans les murs-mêmes, et un grand tourbillon prit naissance dans le point de concours de deux murs. Cette tornade maléfique se dirigea vers Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor qui ne bronchèrent pas, mais qui, en un ample mouvement de baguette, désagrégèrent cette spirale qui avait été produite pour les détruire.

Ce sortilège ayant également échoué, le Mage Noir sortit de sa besace une boule sombre, qui semblait faite de fumée. D'étranges volutes bleutées évoluaient avec grâce, s'enroulant, se tortillant, s'élevant, comme…d'étranges serpents. Alors Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire, pour anticiper la prochaine attaque de Grindelwald :

« SSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssSSSSSSSSssssssSSSSs aaaaaaaaaaaassssssiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss sssssssss »

La suite également ne fut qu'un long sifflement, du moins pour Draco et le nain-mage-noir. Parce que Harry parlait en Fourchelangue.

Grindelwald, les yeux révulsés, la respiration saccadée, vit son arme secrète se retourner vers lui. Les serpents éthérés, qui étaient censées pénétrer le subconscient des deux jeunes et les réduire à sa merci, en leur déchiquetant chaque parcelle de volonté, et en distillant leur terrible venin, semblaient vouloir changer de bord et s'attaquer à lui, le grand, l'incomparable Grindelwald!

Alors, pour s'en sortir, il prit sa baguette et la colla contre la boule noire. Crispant ses traits, il récita une longue, longue formule, qui annihila les serpents et n'en laissa pas le moindre vestige.

Harry prit la parole, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres, et le ton on ne peut plus moqueur :

« Vraiment pitoyable. Apparemment, Voldemort veut me réserver le meilleur pour la fin, et il commence avec le plus nul et le plus méprisable de ses larbins…Je me demande vraiment qui sont les autres hommes de main actuels de ce bon vieux Tom…Ils doivent sûrement être meilleurs que vous, Cher Monsieur. Bon, s'il vous plaît, soyez gentils, allez-vous-en, et appelez les autres serviteurs des Ténèbres.»

A ces mots, le nain maléfique s'étendit, s'enfla et finit par frôler l'implosion.

« Je suis outré ! Comment osez-vous, gamins de peu d'importance, me dénigrer, moi, Sigmund Grindelwald, digne descendant de Jean de la Fontaine, sorcier de sang pur, moi, le plus grand, moi le meilleur, moi le plus maléfique, sadique et malfaisant ? C'est un crime de lèse-majesté! Vous osez prétendre que Médusa est mieux que moi ? Que Hadès me surpasse ? Que le Minotaure vaut plus que moi ? Pff, billevesées ! »

Les deux adolescents s'entre-regardèrent. Eh oui…Grindelwald avait fait son temps.

D'un mouvement de baguette, ils tracèrent de petits cercles lumineux, pour ainsi faire appel à la magie de l'être, celle qui puise son essence aux fins fonds de l'entité humaine, aux fins fonds de la vie-même.

Ces ellipses étincelantes se mirent à proliférer de façon extraordinaire, puis se mirent à l'horizontale. On n'entendit plus alors qu'un horrible bruit de tronçonneuse. Alors, croyant sa fin proche, le mage noir annula toute la Magie Noire qu'il avait mise en place. De ce fait, la Magie de Lucius également disparut.

Grindelwald voulut alors s'échapper en utilisant un sort basique de magie blanche. C'était certes la honte pour un 'méchant' de son acabit, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Sauver sa peau est très important, plus qu'une réputation à la noix.

Alors qu'il se sauvait, il ne sentit pas que Harry le visait de sa main et qu'un jet de lumière bleue l'atteignait.

« Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé cet imbécile s'échapper ! Tu aurais pu le stupéfixer ! »

« Draco…C'eut été trop facile. Je préfère mieux tirer profit de la visite de ce cher Grindelwald pour que je réalise des bénéfices…substantiels… »

Draco regarda Harry de biais. Ce dernier arborait un sourire optimiste, et ses yeux brillaient intensément…

« Harry… »

« Oui, Draco ? »

« J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse. Alors sortons de ce labyrinthe pourri, réveillons les autres de leur apathie, et montons au premier étage. »

« D'accord. Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

Draco devint tout rouge, même s'il put le cacher. Quoi ? Harry voulait…Harry avait envie de….Harry avait dit…

« Hé ho !!! Draco ? Où veux-tu qu'on aille discuter? Dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne ? »

« Pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Pour qu'on y transplane directement. Les autres ne sont plus sous l'emprise de Grindelwald, mais ils doivent dormir. A présent, ils doivent être tous couchés dans le grand salon. Pour ne pas les déranger, nous devrions transplaner dans la chambre de l'un de nous. Compris ? Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, nous irons dans ta chambre.»

Draco acquiesça, le cœur un peu lourd. Voilà ce que ça fait, d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné. On est toujours déçu…

« Prêt ? Maintenant ! »

Sans un bruit, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la pièce où dormait Draco. Ce dernier poussa Harry sur le lit, le forçant à s'asseoir. Ensuite, il se jucha sur ses cuisses, lui mit les bras autour du cou, et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

« Commençons, donc. J'ai certaines questions à te poser. »

Harry, estomaqué, ne put lui répondre, et pour cause. Chaque mot du blond était ponctué d'un baiser sur une partie du visage du brun, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors…depuis quand tu as enlevé tes lunettes ? Depuis quand portes-tu du cuir ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me fais un tel effet ? Tu comptes me résister encore combien de temps ? »

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

Draco aura-t-il la réponse à ses questions de la plus haute importance ? Harry sortira-t-il de sa béatitude ? La réponse…au prochain épisode.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

Je suis vraiment navrée du retard…C'est inadmissible, je le sais. Mais j'avais des tas d'examens, et je viens d'avoir mes résultats aujourd'hui. Et deux semaines de vacances…Je crains de ne pas pouvoir poster régulièrement malgré cela. Je ferais de mon mieux.

(C'est la même note qu'en haut, je l'ai remise là au cas où on ne l'aurait pas lu.)

**N/A : J'ai décidé que je ferais peut-être un lemon dans cette fic…Mais ça sera à condition que Barbotine anciennement diabolik Vampyr puisse le faire. Elle a gentiment accepté de m'écrire les scènes que…euh…je ne suis pas à même d'écrire, quoi ! Mais sachez que si vous êtes contre l'idée d'un lemon, dites-le. C'est juste que je pensais que Harry et Draco mériteraient tout de même de…s'amuser un peu, après tout ce qu'ils ont du subir…**

Bisous tout plein…


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (Je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique ! (Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes,si vous êtes tombés sur cette page, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !♥ _**

Merci infiniment, encore une fois, pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List.

**N/A : J'ai décidé que je ferais peut-être un lemon dans cette fic…Mais ça sera à condition que Barbotine anciennement diabolik Vampyr puisse le faire. Elle a gentiment accepté de m'écrire les scènes que…euh…je ne suis pas à même d'écrire, quoi ! Mais sachez que si vous êtes contre l'idée d'un lemon, dites-le. C'est juste que je pensais que Harry et Draco mériteraient tout de même de…s'amuser un peu, après tout ce qu'ils ont du subir…**

Chapitre 42

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, ce qui lui permit de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu droit à une longue sieste.

Le sol était jonché de corps endormis, ou plutôt, de corps en éveil, car tous émergeaient petit à petit des bras de Morphée, à part deux ou trois d'entre eux qui semblaient réveillés depuis un certain temps.

Il se sentait bizarre, comme enfermé dans un cocon, son esprit était cotonneux et l'atmosphère était ouatée. Il essaya de reconstituer les faits. Il pensait à son histoire d'amour avec Severus Rogue, il rêvassait carrément, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il se sentit englouti dans un néant apaisant.

Et même dans ce vide, il continuait d'avoir des pensées joyeuses, telles le précédent cadeau de Severus, ses souvenirs des Maraudeurs et de leurs glorieuses magouilles, ses retrouvailles avec Harry, le bon potage de Molly et le mariage de Remus. A ce moment-là, le sommeil le faucha.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait passé un bon bout de temps complètement ailleurs. Et qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'important à la place. Il essaya de s'en rappeler mais n'y parvint pas. Il laissa ça de côté et préféra se concentrer sur Lucius et Severus, qui semblaient extrêmement absorbés dans leur colloque.

« Dites, Severus, Lucius, qu'est-ce qui requiert autant votre attention ? »

« Ah, Sirius, enfin réveillé ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais j'aimerais savoir… »

« …de quoi nous parlions avant ton réveil ? Eh bien, de ton filleul, Harry Potter le Survivant, qui vient de nous débarrasser de Grindelwald. La Sphère Visionneuse vient de nous le montrer. Non seulement elle permet de voir ce qui se passe dans un endroit délimité magiquement, mais en plus, elle peut conserver les données les plus importantes. »

« Eh oui, donc, Severus et moi étant assez inquiets concernant ce sommeil intempestif qui a arrêté le cours de nos pensées bien…hum…agréables, nous décidâmes de regarder ce qui s'est passé lors de l'épreuve de Harry. »

« Et d'où vous est venue cette idée, les gars ? »

« Sirius, tu dois t'en douter, non ? On a repris un des vieux adages de Severus : Potter est la source de tous les ennus, les évènements bizarres, les catastrophes, et les miracles. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois râler ou non, parce que je n'arrive pas à distinguer si c'est une critique ou un compliment envers mon filleul. »

« Ne te tracasse pas avec ça et passons aux choses sérieuses. Grindelwald a pu rentrer ici, parce que j'ai utilisé beaucoup trop de Magie Noire pure. Elle n'est pas franchement dangereuse, utilisée à bon escient, mais elle est le moyen le plus facile pour ouvrir un portail de l'univers derrière le voile jusqu'au monde réel. J'avais complètement oublié cela, et cela a permis à Voldemort de nous envoyer Grindelwald. Et franchement, il est encore bien conservé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais Harry et Draco se sont débrouillés comme des chefs. Ils ont contré le sort de Tornade Noire, et celui de la Boule Reptilienne, tu sais, les deux moyens qui ont ouvert à Grindelwald la voie pour devenir l'un des mages maléfiques les plus marquants de l'histoire. »

« Et tu veux dire que les deux garçons s'en sont sortis indemnes ? »

« Oui, et pour te dire la vérité, j'étais beaucoup plus inquiet pour Grindelwald que pour eux ! Ils ont réagis comme de vrais chefs. Harry a même réussi à lui soutirer les noms de quelques collaborateurs de Voldemort. Il y a Médusa, Hadès et le Minotaure, mais il doit en rester d'autres. Ce qui fait que, Severus et moi pensons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait appel aux divinités et créatures de la Grèce Mythologique. Je me demande vraiment comment il y est arrivé. Ils sont censés être enfermés dans une toute autre partie du Département des Mystères. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce qui le troublait tout à l'heure et dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler, c'était Harry et ses épreuves. Maintenant, il était perturbé par autre chose. Une bribe de souvenir de ce qui s'est passé derrière le voile tentait de sortir de son subconscient…

« OUI ! Je me rappelle, maintenant ! Au moment où j'allais revenir parmi vous, il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Zeus et Athéna semblait en plein litige avec Hadès. Ils ont fini par le bannir de là où ils étaient tous, alors il emmena avec lui dans son exil les Gorgones (Médusa et ses deux sœurs), le Minotaure, Charybde et Scylla (deux monstres marins de la Mythologie, seul Ulysse et Jason ont réussi à dépasser l'endroit dont elles interdisaient l'accès), Cerbère (chien des enfers et possédant trois têtes) et Polyphème (le cyclope, fils de Poséidon et que Ulysse a piégé, en aveuglant son unique œil). »

« Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort les a mis sous sa botte en plus des autres mages noirs qu sont sous le voile ? »

« Non, il a dû s'associer à eux, mais d'ici quelques jours, il les éliminera.»

« Mais pourtant, Severus, Voldemort a beau être une pourriture sadique et mégalomane, il n'en est pas moins bête à ce point. Il pensera sûrement à profiter de la puissance des créatures maléfiques qui doivent s'être inféodé à Hadès. »

« Mais avant de laisser Grindelwald partir, Harry lui a jeté un sort informulé. Non seulement il n'aura aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe, mais aussi, cet homme ne fera plus, pendant un temps déterminé, que ce que Harry lui aura dicté de faire. Et je pense savoir ce que Potter a en tête. Il va obliger Sigmund Grindelwald à parler à Voldemort, et lui insuffler des idées en lui faisant croire qu'elles sont le fruit de son propre esprit de sang-mêlé fou à lier. »

« Quel genre d'idées ? »

« Par exemple, détruire Hadès et les autres créatures mythologiques. Il pourrait lui révéler que leur mort constituerait un apport considérable en énergie magique brute, car ils ne sont pas humains, ni animaux, ni végétaux, ils ne sont que magie pure. Seul un grand maître arriverait à tirer avantage de cela. Cette force obtenue permettrait à Voldemort de résilier la protection autour de l'endroit où les vrais Mangemorts ont été enfermés. C'est ce qu'espère Voldemort. Ses hommes lui manquent terriblement, enfin, façon de parler. »

« Mais en quoi cela servirait les intérêts de Harry, s'il fait cela ? »

« Les Mangemorts sont tous à sa botte. Je suis allé au Ministère l'autre jour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais ils sont carrément fiers de lui. »

« Ainsi, Voldemort détruira Hadès et les autres pour rien ? »

« Tu as tout compris. »

Un grand silence régna quelques secondes, vite rompu par Madame Weasley qui demandait aux filles de venir l'aide à préparer une collation. Lucius reprit :

« Harry a réussi à dépasser toutes les épreuves haut la main. On est censés monter le féliciter, tu ne crois pas, Severus ? »

« Oh non, hors de question ! De toute façon, il en serait lui-même très gêné. De surcroît, là, il doit dormir comme un bienheureux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a utilisé la magie de l'être. Avec les réserves qu'il s'autorise, ça devrait le mettre hors service pendant une bonne paire de jours au moins. »

« Tu veux dire quoi, par 'avec les réserves qu'il s'autorise' ? A un moment, j'ai cru que tu voulais dire qu'il empêchait ses capacités de se concrétiser entièrement, comme s'il refusait de fonctionner à plein régime. »

« C'est exactement ça, Sirius. Il bloque ses pouvoirs pour n'en utiliser que le strict minimum. Ca lui permet de moins se reposer sur ses pouvoirs innés, et d'utiliser un peu plus ceux acquis avec les entraînements qu'il a subi. C'est une excellente façon de s'améliorer et en même temps de mesurer ses progrès. »

Sirius regarda son petit ami avec hébétude. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre que les petits hommes verts étaient en fait roses, et qu'ils débarquaient dans trois heures sur terre.

A ce moment, on vit Draco redescendre les escaliers, l'air bougon et renfrogné. Sirius l'interpella :

« Hey, Draco, comment tu as fait pour rejoindre Harry dans le labyrinthe de Lucius ? »

« Animagus. »

« Ah ! Mais il est où, maintenant, Harry ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius…il dort. »

La phrase était contenait une telle frustration, la mine du jeune faisait tellement peine à voir, que les Lucius, Severus et Sirius, éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à en étouffer.

Effectivement, alors que Draco se réjouissait du fait que Harry rougissait si adorablement à ses avances pas très déguisées, il s'aperçut que les yeux du Gryffondor se fermaient tous seuls. Dans un élan de vanité, il crut qu'ils se closaient de volupté, mais il dut déchanter très vite : Harry tombait de sommeil…

Mas cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dire :

« Je l'aurais, un jour, je l'aurais ! »

* * *

Les filles sont irréelles, elles se promènent comme des anges sur l'arc-en-ciel de nos rêves…Frédéric Bedbeder (Rien à voir avec la fic, mais bon, je me comprends.)

* * *

J'ai fait très vite, cette fois ! Franchement, je me surpends moi-même ! Et j'ai essayé de faire moins court !

Ah, j'ai failli oublier ! Ce chapitre est dédié à Sahada, et à Dav le king.

Bisous à tous !


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (Je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique ! (Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous êtes tombés sur cette page, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy ! ♥♥_**

Merci infiniment, encore une fois, pour toutes vos reviews, pour m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ou à votre Alert List.****

**N/A : J'ai décidé que je ferais peut-être un lemon dans cette fic…Mais ça sera à condition que Barbotine anciennement diabolik Vampyr puisse le faire. Elle a gentiment accepté de m'écrire les scènes que…euh…je ne suis pas à même d'écrire, quoi ! Mais sachez que si vous êtes contre l'idée d'un lemon, dites-le. C'est juste que je pensais que Harry et Draco mériteraient tout de même de…s'amuser un peu, après tout ce qu'ils ont dû subir…**

•**•' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••'**

Harry se réveilla peu après, puis se changea en mettant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un pantalon.

Encore hébété, il descendit les marches vers la grande cuisine, pour se sustenter, parce qu'il était vraiment affamé.

Son esprit confus ne lui permettait pas de remettre ses idées en place, tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est Grindelwald, le sort qu'il lui avait jeté, puis plus rien.

A part peut-être une image floue qui squattait sa rétine, et ne voulait pas la quitter, s'étant imprimé dessus et ne semblant pas vouloir ni disparaître ni s'éclairer.

Irrité, Harry s'assit sur une marche, essayant de rassembler les morceaux dispersés de sa conscience. Il s'était effondré de fatigue, ça il le savait.

Il en était arrivé à établir une parfaite communion entre son subconscient et son corps, ce dernier n'avait donc plus de mystères pour lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Ce qu'il devinait, c'est que ce qu'il ignorait n'était cependant pas déplaisant du tout, du moins en avait-il une intime certitude qui venait d'il ne savait où.

Soudain, il se rappela. Avant de s'endormir, son corps avait été envahi d'une agréable chaleur et d'un trouble indéfini, accompagné d'un rougissement intempestif des joues qui lui fit un peu honte lorsqu'il s'en rappela.

Il se leva, continuant à cogiter, ses souvenirs affluant par bribes. Draco lui avait demandé une discussion, qu'il lui avait accordé de bon cœur. Ils étaient montés en haut et Draco s'était rapproché jusqu'à s'asseoir sur lui.

Son visage lui aussi semblait de plus en plus proche, Draco disaient quelque chose, vu qu'il remuait les lèvres, mais Harry n'avait rien pu entendre, tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sans raison.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ses joues s'étaient embrasées, son cœur affolé, ses mains étaient devenues moites…Il perdait le contrôle de ses sens, ses bras voulaient entourer Draco, ses lèvres voulaient se tendre vers le Serpentards, il en était tellement grisé, qu'il en perdit connaissance.

Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il se dit, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait abusé de sa magie, et qu'il devait y aller mollo, s'il ne voulait s'effondrer après la moindre petite algarade, le moindre petit duel de rien du tout.

Les joues encore rouges, les cheveux dans tous les sens le pantalon bas sur les hanches, torse nu, Harry Potter débarqua dans la cuisine, en posant la main sur son ventre, signe de sa grande faim. Il lança un 'Salut' à la cantonade.

Ni une ni deux, il se trouva dans les bras de Mme Weasley, le félicitant de sa performance et lui recommandant de bien tout manger, allant même jusqu'à lui ordonner de lécher son plat. Ce que Harry se garda bien de faire, évidemment.

Il se mit à manger délicatement les mets que lui présentait la mère-poule, sous les yeux de tous, c'est à dire Remus, Nymphadora, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Severus, Mr Weasley, sa progéniture, Hermione et Draco. Le reste des membres de l'Ordre étaient absents.

Une fois rassasié, Harry se leva, adressa un petit sourire à tout le monde, se passa la main dans les cheveux, et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, voyant qu'il était fixé de façon…bizarre.

Comme d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que l'on pouvait le regarder avec admiration et même, vénération. Il parvenait parfaitement à reconnaître un regard haineux, amical, mutin ou triste.

Cependant, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on le regarde avec envie, approbation, fierté, amour ou désir, son esprit était parfaitement hermétique à ce genre d'idée.

Or, le regard 'bizarre' de tout le monde, c'était justement un mélange des types de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comme dirigés vers lui. Sirius, Remus Hermione et Molly le regardaient avec fierté, il était tellement splendide.

Tonks, Narcissa et Ginny souriaient d'un air appréciateur et approbateur. Les garçons étaient légèrement envieux, et assez abasourdi.

Apparemment et selon toute vraisemblance, Harry Potter ignorait à quel point il était canon. Draco, lui, était partagé.

Il voulait que Harry reste pour qu'il puisse continuer à admirer sa plastique parfaite, tout comme il voulait qu'il parte pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus dans les plus proches délais, tellement il était tenaillé par un sentiment étrange, amalgame de désir et de tendresse.

Il n'avait pas envie de le prendre, la rage au ventre. Non. Il préférerait même ne rien faire à part le prendre dans ses bras, le couvrir de baisers et faire fleurir sur ses lèvres un de ces magnifiques sourires dont il avait le secret, de ceux qui éclairaient ses yeux, qui rougissaient ses joues, et creusaient de charmantes fossettes où il mourait d'envie de nicher ses lèvres…

Il s'ébroua, pour revenir à l'instant présent, s'apercevant que Harry n'était plus dans la pièce. Il devait être monté s'habiller plus décemment. A cette pensée, il fut soulagé et agacé.

Au moins, personne ne pourrait admirer son corps magnifique, à part lui. Pour cela, il devrait le convaincre de dormir dans la même chambre…

Un sourire diabolique vint recourber ses lèvres, un sourire assez inquiétant si l'on connaissait Draco Malfoy, dieu grec notoire, mais Serpentard par excellence.

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine, sans que quiconque se doutât de son but. Il grimpa les marches à toute allure, impatient à l'extrême.

La chambre de Harry était vide, mais la salle de bain commune des deux garçons semblait occupée.

Un élan venu du fin fond de son cœur le poussa vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Même s'il ne pouvait pas tout voir avec précision à cause de l'eau et de la vapeur, d'instinct il colla son torse contre celui de Harry, mit sa main sur son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Harry, pris par surprise, ne put réagir, il se laissa faire, et s'abandonna petit à petit même si son ahurissement était à son comble.

Il se faisait dévorer la bouche sous la douche, un corps étranger adhérant à son dos, une main sur sa mâchoire et l'autre caressant doucement son ventre.

Etant arrivé à ces constatations, Harry s'empressa de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre et se retourna vers lui pour régler ses comptes avec ce malotru sans scrupule.

Cependant, il n'en vit aucun, il n'aperçut qu'un ange blond qui le couvait d'un regard langoureux, et qui se mordillait les lèvres comme s'il était en manque.

« Draco ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un sortir d'ici ? Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on vient de m'embrasser à l'instant même. Peut-être qu'on pensait que c'était toi. »

« Non, Harry, personne n'est sorti d'ici. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. »

« Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai fini ma douche-éclair, je vais me changer. »

Une serviette autour de la taille, la main sur la chambranle de la porte ouvrant sur sa chambre, Harry se retourna et dit :

« Draco ? Dis-moi, pourquoi… ? »

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, et continua à regarder Draco les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier, légèrement anxieux, se dit que la naïveté légendaire de Harry Potter n'avait pas fait long feu et qu'il avait vite compris. Mais il se trompait lourdement :

« Pourquoi tu prends une douche encore habillé ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux si tu enlevais tes vêtements d'abord ? Enfin, je ne te donne pas d'ordres, je ne fais qu'émettre mon opinion… »

Abasourdi, Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Soudain, son esprit pervers donna un tout autre sens à la phrase de Harry et lui fit répondre :

« Ah, tu veux que je me déshabille ? D'accord, j'agirais au gré de tes envies. »

Un peu largué, Harry fixa Draco en train de se dévêtir langoureusement, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel, vu qu'il portait une chemise.

Légèrement troublé, Harry parcourut du regard ce qu'il pouvait voir du corps de Draco. Etrangement, il sentait ses entrailles bouger, quelque chose venir du fond de son être.

« Je…c'est bon Draco, tu peux rentrer te doucher, tu sais… »

Un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, Draco refusa de se le tenir pour dit et se jeta encore une fois sur les lèvres de Harry, tandis que les mains de ce dernier pouvait enfin se poser sur le magnifique torse glabre, comme sculpté dans l'ivoire, le parcourant timidement des doigts sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Ravi de la témérité de son vis-à-vis, Draco se laissa faire, résistant à l'envie de toucher l'autre, de le goûter, de le sentir, mais il ne s'empêcha pas de dévorer des yeux son corps sublime à peine couvert, et de contempler ses yeux où se tenait un intéressant pugilat : La curiosité combattait le trouble et l'embarras.

Comme la main de Harry frôla ses tétons, Draco en déduisit que la curiosité avait gagné, et il s'abandonna aux entreprises de découverte de Harry, qui ouvrait de grands yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il se familiarisait avec l'anatomie de son compagnon. Non, 'familiarisait' n'est pas un bon mot.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à tant de douceur, de beauté, de perfection. Il n'aurait jamais que les gémissements du blond puissent avoir un tel effet sur lui. Non, jamais une telle idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Son esprit était enchanté d'entendre de tels sons, tandis que son enveloppe charnelle réagissait sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Cependant, il se posait des questions. Comment le simple fait de toucher la poitrine de Draco pouvait faire émettre à ce dernier de tels petits bruits ? Levant la tête et abandonnant momentanément sa précédente tâche, il vit Draco fixer un point derrière son épaule, ses yeux luire étrangement, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas…enfin, si, je voulais, mais…je ne voulais pas te déplaire, je suis vraiment désolé… »

Harry semblait perdu et vraiment navré, presque dégoûté de lui-même. Draco s'aperçut alors que les moyens qu'il utilisait pour s'empêcher de brusquer Harry pouvaient être perçus comme de la retenue pour ne pas le frapper.

Harry avait donc l'impression de forcer Draco à accepter ses caresses. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il croit que ses gémissement soient des manifestations étouffées de son dégoût !

Pour éviter une crise de mal-être au Gryffondor ingénu, il le prit dans ses bras et lui emplit l'oreille avec des mots tendres qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir prononcé, même pour cent mille Gallions. Harry se détendit perceptiblement dans ces bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou, ses lèvres mouillées rencontrant incidemment la peau de Draco, très sensible à cet endroit.

Ce dernier prit alors conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux en tenue plus que légère, et que bientôt, le…euh…l'enthousiasme de son corps à l'égard du corps de Harry serait bientôt perçu par ce dernier.

Soulevant légèrement le menton de son Gryffondor, il put voir que ce dernier, les yeux fermés, ne pensait plus à lui. Cependant, ce qui l'énerva le plus, c'était qu'il n'en voulait même pas à Harry, à croire que ses cils reposant sur ses jours, sa petite bouche mignonne, son souffle régulier et son nez retroussé pouvaient le transformer en un pantin prêt à tout pour faire sourire son petit puma…

Cette pensée indigne d'un Serpentard lui rappela sa capacité de se transformer en tigre. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, à la surprise de ce dernier, et l'emmena vers le lit, où il le coucha et le couvrit amoureusement.

Ensuite, il se transforma en un magnifique tigre blanc, adulte, et vint lécher la joue de Harry, puis se coucha à ses côtés. Par la pensée, il dit à Harry que ce soir, il dormirait à côté de lui et que dorénavant, Draco Malfoy serait la peluche qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Harry en fut plus touché que Draco ne le pensa, et, les bras autour du tigre, s'endormit, la tête emplie de rêves, alors que Draco veillait sur son sommeil…

•**•' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••'**

**Vraiment navrée du retard, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous a plu. On m'a réclamé des scènes d'amour, j'en ai fait ! Voilà ! J'aimerais avoir vos appréciations là-dessus, vos commentaires ou vos critiques, parce que c'est ce qui fait avancer les fics, et en cela, je pense pouvoir parler au nom de tous les auteurs en disant que les reviews jouent un rôle très important à tous les niveaux.**

**Bisous…**

J'ai failli oublier !!! Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, plus particulièrement à ceux qui reviewent, dont Dav le King ♂ (le roi du chantage èé :p) et Sahada ♀ la grande absente.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (Je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique ! (Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous êtes tombés sur cette page, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !_**

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

**Ce message s'adresse à une personne bien particulière, qui se reconnaîtra, je le pense. Mais il est aussi dirigé vers d'autres individus :**

Je suppose que vous n'avez pas voulu laisser d'adresse mail pour ne pas que je vous réponde, mais comme tu vous vous êtes donnée la peine de lire cette histoire du début à la fin, je suppose que vous lirez ce chapitre également.

La première des choses que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que j'ai supprimé votre review anonyme. Je suis désolée, mais il y avait des grossièretés tous les trois mots, ce qui est un peu poussé.

Secondement, j'aurais préféré que vos critiques soient, peut-être pas plus nuancées, mais plutôt mieux formulées. Je sais que je suis médiocre, je sais pertinemment que ce que j'écris peut être qualifié de 'daube', mais ce qui compte pour moi, ce n'est pas les éloges dithyrambiques ou autre, non. C'est juste de pouvoir transmettre mes idées, de m'exprimer.

Alors, si vous avez quelque chose contre moi, je vous prie de le dire clairement, ou si mes écrits sont si pitoyables, indiquez-moi en quoi. Ce genre de review ne me ravit pas, mais je ne les déteste pas non plus. Elles sont toujours constructives, si elles sont bien arrangées.

Je n'exige pas d'excuses, ni que vous reveniez sur vos dires, juste que vous évitiez les injures et les insultes. Ma mère ne vous a rien fait, que je sache.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous insistez si lourdement sur le fait que je n'ai qu'une ou deux reviews par chapitre. Les lecteurs sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Alors je vous prie d'éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et laissez moi l'illusion que le nombre de reviews n'est pas un critère. Si ma fic vous insupporte, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez à la lire…

A bon entendeur, Salut…

•**•' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••' ••'**

**Chapitre 44 :**

Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter son lit. Malgré le soleil rayonnant, il avait l'impression s'il quittait le cocon de chaleur dans lequel il se trouvait, il allait mourir de froid.

Alors il se blottit encore plus sous les couvertures, serrant son nounours contre lui. Il ignorait vraiment ce que cette énorme peluche faisait là, mais ce qu'il savait lui suffisait. C'était la chose la plus douce et la plus réconfortante qu'il ait jamais touché.

Etrangement, le nounours commença à rapetisser, et sa fourrure n'eut plus la même texture. C'était tout aussi doux, peut-être même plus, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. C'était une peau.

Est-ce qu'une peluche peut muer ? Haussant les épaules, les yeux à peine entrouverts, Harry poursuivit son exploration.

La peluche semblait habillée en tout et pour tout d'un boxer et….Oups….il n'aurait jamais cru que les peluches étaient aussi bien réalisées, avec tant de détails…ni que ses doudous pouvaient gémir aussi sensuellement.

Il fut interrompu dans ses élucubrations lorsqu'il sentit une main – et non une patte ! – se balader sur son torse et titiller ses tétons. Définitivement, les nounours ne muent pas…

D'autant plus qu'en réalité, le nounours en question est un tigre aussi câlin qu'un Teddy Bear, qui est un humain à l'origine…

« Harry, je suppose que perdre ta virginité, ce n'est pas dans tes projets pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Attends que je consulte mon agenda… Non, ce n'est mentionné nulle part. »

« Alors cours ! »

Harry s'empressa d'obéir à l'injonction, se rendant compte que c'était vraiment une urgence…

Franchement, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Prendre la forme Animagus de Draco pour un nounours, et son retour à la forme humaine pour une mue, il fallait le faire !

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche, celle de la veille ayant été brusquement interrompue…Il se frictionna énergiquement et ne se décida à sortir qu'après être bien sûr de briller comme un sou neuf.

Ses cheveux avaient été tellement triturés par le peigne que les épis n'étaient plus aussi apparents, et que la légendaire chevelure indomptable des Potter semblait un tant soit peu disciplinée.

Comme on peut le deviner, Harry voulait paraître à son avantage en allant rendre visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres….

Effectivement, Voldemort n'était pas très patient, et dès que Grindelwald lui a communiqué l'idée de détruire Hadès et compagnie, il avait décidé de sortir tout de suite grâce aux particules magiques en suspens dans les airs. Bien que Grindelwald soit sorti grâce au portail de Magie Noire, il pouvait rejoindre Voldemort dans sa prison éphémère.

De ce fait, son aller et retour ont eu des impacts considérables sur l'univers spatio-temporel. Des frictions se sont produites, qui ont ouvert d'autres portails, utilisable lors de leur activation.

Et pour les activer, Grindelwald n'eut qu'à jeter un simple sort de Magie Noire qui sert à arracher les ongles et en faire des couteaux miniatures. Le sort n'atteignit personne mais produisit une brèche par laquelle Voldemort et ses sbires rejoignirent le monde réel.

Revenu au Manoir Jedusor, Voldemort avait convié les représentants de toutes les créatures maléfiques d'Angleterre, en vue de célébrer triomphalement son retour au sein des mortels.

Harry comptait bien s'incruster dans cette sauterie, vu qu'elle durait encore maintenant. Voldemort faisait vraiment les choses en grand.

Revenant dans sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, oublieux de la présence de Draco, il commanda des vêtements du magasin recommandé par Hermione lors de son précédent anniversaire.

Ce qui lui rappela que dans une dizaine d'heures, ce serait son anniversaire. Pas que ça ait la moindre importance, mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait dix-huit ans. Pas mal, quand même ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours essayé de se convaincre de l'importance de son anniversaire, ça ne marchait jamais. On n'a pas tel âge tous les jours ? Mais on l'a pendant une année ! Pourquoi fêter sa propre naissance ?

Tandis qu'il se posait des questions aussi existentielles, il enleva la serviette et enfila un sous-vêtement.

Les habits qu'il avait commandés, après avoir envoyé ses mensurations, allaient lui être envoyés d'ici cinq minutes grand maximum. Il devait donc préparer les accessoires.

Il sortit un loup noir d'un de ses sacs, suivis de gants noirs. Il y prit également des boutons de manchettes en émeraude et des chaussures vernies noires, ainsi qu'une montre en or sertie de petites émeraudes, elle aussi. Il avait décidé de prôner l'élégante sobriété et la discrétion.

Ses vêtements arrivèrent. Il avait choisi une chemise blanche au tissu arachnéen, accompagnée d'une cape moirée.

Au niveau du bas, il avait décidé, bien à contrecœur, de mettre un pantalon assez moulant. Il voulait marquer l'effet de surprise.

Il s'habilla, et se dirigea vers le miroir encastré dans la porte de l'armoire. Il eut une petite moue dubitative : il se trouvait vraiment hideux, mais la beauté de la cape allait sûrement détourner l'attention de sa laideur pourtant clairement visible, à son avis.

Cependant, Draco, qui était là depuis le début, devait batailler ferme pour retrouver son souffle, reprendre sa respiration, et s'empêcher de sauter sur son vis-à-vis.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi vêtu, et, bien que les vêtements soient splendides, il lui tardait de les arracher avec les mains, les dents…

Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de s'approcher de sa 'proie' et de l'attraper par les hanches en l'attirant vers lui.

Il eut quelques scrupules à déranger la magnifique toilette de Harry, mais il se décida à ouvrir le col de la chemise et à y immiscer une bouche curieuse et baladeuse.

Elle fut rejointe par deux mains non moins folâtres qui, elles, suivirent un chemin tout différent, mais dans le tracé eut le même effet explosif sur les hormones de Harry, dont le sang entra en ébullition. C'est à des moments pareils qu'on regrette l'invention des pantalons moulants…

Leurs ébats furent interrompus par des cris provenant de la cuisine. D'après ce que l'on pouvait comprendre, le duo Fred et George avaient encore fait des siennes. La victime semblait être Hermione, cette fois, à en juger par le timbre de voix.

Les deux adolescent dégringolèrent les escaliers pour assister au spectacle :

Une Hermione Granger en furie, dégoulinante de sirop d'érable, un balai à la main qui poursuivait inlassablement deux roux identiques hilares, mais très rapides.

Tous s'arrêtèrent comiquement à la vue de Harry, et il se produisit un carambolage. Les jumeaux et Hermione se percutèrent brusquement.

Peu conscient de l'effet qu'il avait produit, Harry alla à la cuisine, et, entre deux bouchées, expliqua aux autres qu'il voulait aller à la 'fête' de Voldemort.

Dans quelques heures, voire quelques minutes, il allait détruire Hadès et ses sbires. Harry voulait profiter de cela et prendre l'énergie magique qui allait être rejetée par la disparition de ces créatures pas si mythologiques que ça...

Personne n'émit la moindre objection. Harry semblait plus que déterminé, on n'avait plus qu'à se résigner à accepter sa décision et à prier pour qu'il en sorte sain et sauf.

Parce qu'il avait dit clairement et sans ambiguïté que personne ne l'accompagnerait. A cette remarque, nul ne broncha, à part Sirius, Ron et Draco, qui voulaient accompagner Harry.

Mais ce dernier se montra étrangement intraitable. Il tenait plus que tout à y aller seul. Il savait que les risques étaient assez nombreux pour rendre la situation plus que périlleuse, mais il était prêt à les assumer.

Nonobstant, il était hors de question de risquer la vie de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il ne tomberait pas dans le même piège que lors de sa cinquième année. Ses amis resteront en sécurité au 12 Square Grimmaurd, ainsi il ne s'inquiétera pas à leur sujet.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Pour l'occasion, la maison des Jedusor resplendissait : des lustres astiqués, un parquet encaustiqué, des buffets bien garnis, et répartis à tous les coins de la demeure.

Les invités étaient nombreux, burlesques, éclectiques, et, surtout, pour la plupart, effrayants. Il étaient tellement ridicules, dans leur accoutrement soit-disant élégant, qu'ils en étaient terrifiants. Des vampires sirotaient un étrange liquide rouge sombre, en échangeant des blagues pour le moins…sanglantes.

Les satyres, eux, se racontaient des plaisanteries salaces, ponctués par leurs propres rires lourds et gras. Les harpies, elle, ne se racontaient rien. Elles communiquaient avec les yeux uniquement. C'est beaucoup plus pratique et discret…

En parlant de discrétion, un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la salle, en faisant une entrée des plus….remarquées.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Je n'ai pas le moral pour parachever mon chapitre avec une de mes notes…excusez-moi.

Reviews please…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (Je fais des rimes, tiens !!)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique ! (Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

_Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous êtes tombés sur cette page, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !_

**_Cette fic est dédiée à Nadia Malfoy !_**

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░♥♥░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

**Chapitre 45 :**

D'après les regards qui ne le quittaient pas depuis son arrivée, Harry songea que pour la discrétion, on repasserait. Il avait passé des heures à sillonner la salle, et malgré cela, on continuait à le fixer. Sûrement parce qu'il était seul et qu'il ne connaissait apparemment personne dans la salle…

Harry comprit que pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement et pour qu'on ne l'espionne plus, il devait recourir à quelque retentissante ruse. Sinon, le maître de céans le remarquerait dès le premier coup d'œil et pour l'effet de surprise, ce serait râpé.

Harry eut alors une idée. Avant de venir à cette cérémonie, il s'était prémuni de diverses nouvelles friandises de la boutique des Weasley et de Honeydukes. Les buffets ne devaient pas être très sûrs, en ces lieux, il avait donc pris des provisions de bouche…

Il se rapprocha coin sombre où se trouvait une table rectangulaire et sortit de ses poches un grand mouchoir contenant des yeux plus vrais que nature, en marshmallow, chocolat et sucre coloré.

Chaque œil paraissait encore sanguinolent. Dans le carré de tissu, il y avait aussi des morceaux de réglisse ressemblant étrangement à des doigts et des orteils calcinés.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, Harry fit discrètement apparaître des paquets de friandises moldus sous formes d'animaux. Il fit grandir les alligators, les ours, les girafes, les singes…

Le tout étant comestible, bien entendu. D'un petit enchantement, Harry fit bouger l'un des alligators qui se mit en mouvement et se dirigea vers les invités les plus proches.

Harry simula la colère et se rua vers l'alligator, lui attrapant la queue et criant :

« J'ai mis deux minutes à t'attraper, alors je mettrais deux minutes à te dévorer. Par ta faute, j'ai raté une cible de choix ! Une fabuleuse blonde à forte poitrine. Alors, tu n'en réchapperas pas ! »

Etant affamé, son ventre n'ayant pas été rempli depuis le petit déjeuner, Harry fit un sort au faux animal, sous les yeux abasourdis des assistants. Il découpa en rondelles les autres animaux et mit le gros tas dans un immense bol, d'où il se servait pour mettre la nourriture dans le plat qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Ensuite, il se mit à manger les bouts de réglisse, en faisant des commentaires sur les prétendus propriétaires des doigts, disant que c'était le sort qu'il réservait à celles qui s'avisaient de vouloir le retenir contre sa volonté, ou essayaient de se débarrasser de lui de force.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour des faux yeux de passer à la casserole. Cette fois, Harry grommela que ces globes oculaires appartenaient aux importuns qui avaient la fâcheuse manie de l'espionner ou de le fixer de manière insistante et, de ce fait, fortement impolie. Cela le dérangeait lorsqu'il cherchait à détecter ses futures proies.

Son coup de maître réussit. Tout le monde détourna les yeux de lui et on vaqua à ses occupations. Les vampires soupirèrent de dépit, finalement aucun d'entre eux ne goutterait le sang apparemment succulent de ce jeune homme.

Les satyres, eux, grognèrent, mais se résignèrent à ne pas sauter sur cette incarnation de la luxure. Ils se considéraient comme lésés, et pensaient maintenant qu'Harry était un **incube –1-**. Or, Incube Pas touche, c'est bien connu. A moins qu'on ait des tendances masochistes très marquées…

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir depuis son arrivée, et donc, son petit show le distrayait agréablement. Heureusement, il se rappela ses priorités et se leva, fendant la foule et cherchant Voldemort.

D'après les bribes des conversations entendues, Harry avait compris que Le Lord avait passé la nuit précédente à faire mille grâces à Hadès et Perséphone, parmi les divinités revenues de L'Univers qui avait servi d'exil à Voldemort, l'endroit auquel on peut accéder par le biais du voile.

Il les avait traités avec une courtoisie confinant à l'obséquiosité. Les colères d'Hadès, bien connues, ainsi que son attachement total à Perséphone empêchait Voldemort d'agir à son bon vouloir, il devait endormir les soupçons du couple infernal, pour mieux les détruire ensuite et utiliser la magie pure que leur destruction lui fournirait.

Donc, logiquement, Voldemort devait encore jouer tant bien que mal les larbins de Hadès et de sa chère et tendre…Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit. Justement, Voldemort et ses deux invités de marque étaient entrés en ouvrant violemment la grande porte. Harry comprit que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû leur faire visiter Londres. Certains moldus devaient en avoir vu de belles.

Soudain, un grand silence emplit la pièce. Harry n'identifia la raison de ce silence soudain que lorsqu'il vit un satyre plus grand que les autres s'entretenir avec Lord Voldemort.

Apparemment, ce qu'il proposait plût beaucoup à Hadès et son épouse, vu que le premier souriait largement et que la seconde applaudissait à pleines mains. Harry avait été surpris de découvrir en Perséphone une magnifique et gaie jeune fille, à la belle chevelure blond vénitien, mais à l'air sacrément polisson, tandis qu'Hadès était un géant bleu aux proportions monstrueuses, qui avait à longueur de temps deux petits diablotins accrochés à sa queue fourchue.

Cependant Voldemort ne semblait ressentir aucune attirance pour la déesse et aucune répugnance envers son époux. Au contraire il semblait jubiler. Harry recula un peu pour ne pas qu'on le voit, il n'avait pas envie d'être grillé si tôt.

Il était venu le matin et avait trouvé les invités en plein discussion, des petits groupes formés à tous les coins, parfois même des couples pour le moins…surprenants, tel une Furie avec un cyclope nain.

Et maintenant, d'après la montre de Harry, il était 10 heures du soir ! Il s'en était passé, du temps !

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry avait oublié le conciliabule entre Pan et Voldemort, et il s'en rappela en entendant Voldemort siffler à l'intention de Nagini, en Fourchelangue :

''Nagini, c'est à propos de Pan. Cccccce pénisssssssss, sssssssssur pattes veut un certain brun au visage massssqué d'un loup noir. Il paraît que ccccc'est un incube. Il a donc besoin de mon aide. Il veut que ce jeune homme sssssoit dans ssssson lit, drogué, et cccce, dans les deux prochaines minutes. Trouve-moi cccce garçon. Hadès et Perséphone veulent jouer les voyeurs.''

''Maître, il est temps d'aller au Ssssssanctuaire Maudit, le faire exsssssploser et libérer les fidèles Mangemorts qui y croupissssssent depuis trop longtemps. La lune ssssera pleinement apparente d'icccci quelques petites heures. Il vaut mieux dire au revoir à tous vos autres invités, ccccceux qui ssssont là depuis hier ssssoir, et emmener avec vous cccceux dont la mort vous fournira la magie pure nécccesssaire pour reprendre le peu de presssstige que vous avez perdu, MyLord.''

''Vraiment, Nagini, tu sssais parler aux fem…tu sssssais parler aux hommes et tu joues magnifiquement bien de la guitare sur la corde ssssenssssible. Oui, tu as raison, je vais les emmener d'ici quelques instants, tant pis pour Pan, et tant mieux pour l'incube.''

''J'y vais en éclaireur pour vérifier sssssssssssssi la voie est libre. ''

Harry en fut réellement déstabilisé, lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort parler ainsi à son serpent, qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer qu'on avait voulu le mettre dans le lit du plus libidineux des satyres.

Il voulut absolument venir avec Voldemort pour assister au feu d'artifice et récolter la magie qui allait bientôt être à sa disposition cette nuit. Il avait déjà une idée de la manière grâce à laquelle il allait battre Voldemort, et cette nouvelle possibilité de stock magique corroborait sa décision. Peut-être même que finalement, Draco n'aurait même pas besoin de courir le moindre risque.

Voldemort leva un verre empli d'un liquide douteux, comme s'il allait porter un toast, et s'adressa à l'assistance d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

« Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de voir l'empressement avec lequel vous avez répondu à mon invitation pourtant tardive. Je vous prie à présent de daigner porter un toast à mon retour, et d'écouter le discours d'un de nos convives. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je dois sortir avec ces charmantes personnes, pour les raccompagner à leur –dernière- demeure. J'espère que vous écouterez tous très attentivement, pendant mon absence, le discours du prolixe et éloquent Troll Crackbadabum Tsoin-tsoin, Docteur ès galimatias, et l'un des rares Trolls pouvant parler notre langue!»

Harry vit un Troll surgir d'une porte dérobée. Non seulement la créature exhalait des miasmes pestilentiels, mais, pour tout arranger, elle semblait lépreuse. De gros morceaux de son corps choiraient au sol s'il n'y avait un petit bonhomme portant un grand sac qui la suivait, en ramassant les tas tombés. Etrangement, il portait en tout et pour tout une cravate…

Ce Troll semblait tristement célèbre. En effet, à sa vue, tout le monde prit ses jambes à son cou, hurlant au scandale. D'après le peu qu'il put comprendre, Harry se rendit compte que le Troll était un sacré bavard ennuyeux, puant, dégoûtant, enquiquineur et dénué d'intérêt, de spiritualité, et de personnalité. Le meilleur moyen de virer des invités…

Harry sortit de son coin, se redressa et se contraignit à adopter une démarche féline et sensuelle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se mordilla les lèvres et se dirigea vers les divinités grecques et le Mage Noir de service.

Il se campa fermement sur ses pieds et planta ses yeux dans ceux des autres, tour à tour, en disant :

« Bonsoir, Madame, Messieurs. J'aimerais vraiment me joindre à vous. Votre compagnie me semble plus qu'agréable, alors que, excusez-moi, ce Troll ne vous arrive même pas à la chevilles… Et je pense qu'on s'amuse bien, avec vous.»

Harry avait voulu faire un petit numéro de charme pour amadouer ses vis-à-vis, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse marcher aussi facilement. Les trois créatures, faites de magie pure, étaient complètement sous son charme. Le satyre se trouvait même dans un état embarrassant. Hadès et son épouse se contentaient de baver, mais avec plus de dignité.

Sous les supplications de ses invités, Voldemort capitula et accepta que le pseudo incube vienne. Il devait sûrement, lui aussi, représenter une forte masse de magie brute...

Voldemort, tout à son rôle d'hôte parfait, se donna à peine la peine d'user de la Légilimencie envers Harry, qui était vraiment méconnaissable depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il ne l'avait donc pas identifié, et le peu de son esprit que le brun lui permit de voir sembla lui suffire.

Tous ceux qui étaient là avant avaient disparu, ne laissant que le petit bonhomme qui voulait en faire autant qu'eux, en compagnie du Troll, complètement myope et croyant avoir encore toute une audience attentive devant lui. Il avait déjà commencé son speech, et le début laissait présager de la suite :

« Je suis vraiment, réellement, sincèrement, et profondément flatté de discourir devant vous en ce jour béni, qui marque le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Tant-On-Le-Respecte-Et-L'-Admire… »

Hadès regarda de biais sa femme, qui gloussait doucement devant le ton pompeux du Troll. Voldemort, lui, avait du mal à ne pas se rengorger. Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent alors vers le Sanctuaire Maudit. Une petite balade digestive ne leur ferait rien de mal, d'après Voldemort.

Harry serra les poings et se mit à se concentrer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une bulle invisible l'englobe. Etant sûr par ce biais que personne ne pourrait voir ou détecter sa puissance magique lorsqu'il ne la briderait plus.

Il s'exécuta, Laissant sa magie galoper autour de lui, il se sentit complet et étrangement repu, comme s'il s'était gavé de….quelque chose. Ce devait être à cause de l'énergie que sa magie lui apportait, l'énergie inhérente à ce qui les entourait, humains, plantes ou animaux.

Là encore, Harry vit apparaître d'étranges petits points brillants qui grossissaient au fur et à mesure, devenant d'énormes, que dis-je, de gigantesques boules, qui, cependant, n'étouffaient pas Harry mais lui procurait un sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être encore jamais atteint.

Le jeune homme suivait toujours Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les trois autres, mais il n'y arrivait que grâce au fait que la trajectoire était rectiligne. On marchait droit devant depuis le début, ce qui arrangeait Harry. Il se sentait vraiment prêt à accepter la nouvelle énergie qu'il voulait absorber.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il voulait, en fait, que cette magie de se mélange pas avec la sienne, mais plutôt qu'elle soit emmagasiné en un endroit isolé et étanche. Il le voulait tellement et si fort qu'il se fabriqua son propre réceptacle pour la nouvelle entité qui allait être accueillie par ce corps déjà éprouvé par les combats. Ce n'était peut-être pas visible (en fait seule la cicatrice en forme d'éclair l'attestait), mais cela avait d'incroyables répercussions sur le subconscient de Harry, qui, sentant que la nouvelle magie que voulait acquérir Harry allait débarrasser ledit Harry de la prémisse de tous les problèmes qui avaient jonché sa vie, avait créé, par le truchement de ses pouvoirs extraordinairement développés, le moyen de contenir toute cette magie sans que l'enveloppe charnelle de Harry n'explose en milles morceaux.

Harry eut un sourire sardonique et murmura :

« Que la partie commence ! »



**-1- Un incube est, selon les croyances populaires, un démon mâle censé prendre forme humaine pour abuser des femmes pendant leur sommeil. De ce fait, il est un fort bel homme ou prend l'apparence d'un adonis. L'équivalent femelle de l'incube est le succube. J'ai voulu que l'on prenne Harry pour l'un de ces démons, ce qui est en opposition avec sa nature profonde. **

**Voilà, j'ai pu finir ce chapitre plus tôt que je ne le pensais. A croire que vos reviews et vos témoignages de sympathie m'ont remontées. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien inconditionnel.**

**J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite bientôt.**

**Kissouilles. Please, review.**


End file.
